Through his eyes
by Cristaline
Summary: Chapter 16 is up!
1. The return from the dead

A/N : Enjoy this chapter because it's maybe the last one for a while…more the details at the end… 

Disclaimer: I don't own a bloody thing…except for my original characters 

The things you're better read if you didn't read Ten things you need to know about Joanna Dark 

So this is the sequel of the story 10 things you need to know about Joanna Dark. If you didn't read it, you probably won't understand anything of what's happening but I'll make a brief summary of the main events of the last story if you don't wanna read it. 

Characters and brief explanations: 

Joanna Dark: You all know who she is :) She returned from the Skedar planet. She's dating with Jonathan. 

Jonathan Fraser: No need to explain who he is either. It's not a brother/sister story so his family name isn't Dark. He gave himself the name of Jonathan Fraser. 

Velvet Dark: Sister of Joanna Dark, what can I say else? She's dating with Nathaniel.

 Daniel Carrington: No need to explain either. He was killed by Trent Easton when almost all the best agents were on a very important mission. 

Nathaniel Fraser (original character): He's the younger brother of Jonathan. He's studying in medicine and like to annoy everyone like Jonathan. 

Cassandra De Vries: She isn't dead. She was a prisoner of the Skedars but she was able to flee because of Siegfried. She's a bad one. Even if the Skedars  captured her before, she made an alliance with them because it was _her only way to win the war. _She preferred to make an alliance with the Skedars than making an alliance with the Carrington Institute_ ****_

Samantha De Vries (original character): She's Cassandra De Vries' older sister. She's also the mother of Jonathan and Nathaniel but she got rid of them after they  born. She's a bad one and she's very cruel…she isn't in a very food mental health. She's the lover of Herbert McGowan. 

Trent Easton: Of course you know who he is. After Cassandra was kidnapped by the Skedar, he became the boss of Datadyne corp. He was kidnapped by Velvet and Joanna because he killed Carrington. He became a sort of prisoner of the Carrington Institute. When Cassandra returned from the Skedar planet, she betrayed him and took control of Datadyne again. Her employees like Trent a lot as a boss, they didn't all agreed with her return. Trent was so angry that Cassandra didn't help him to flee from the Carrington Institute and that she made an alliance with the Skedars (he hates the Skedars a lot) that he decided to be an ally of the Carrington Institute.

Herbert McGowan (original character): He's the father of Jonathan and Nathaniel. He wanted to help Jonathan to take care of the institute but because of  Samantha, he changed his mind and he's on the side of Cassandra. However, he's not completely a bad guy… 

 Mr Blonde: Since the Skedar King death, he's kinda the boss of the Skedars, he's a bad guy but don't have an extremely important role in the story. 

Siegfried Kreszens (original character): He's the man who helped Cassandra De Vries to flee the Skedar planet. He became an ally of the Carrington Institute and  annoys Grimshaw a lot because he's a good hacker. He had the same appearance as Mr Blonde but he is fully human. The Skedars used him to be able to transform into human. He is a scientist so he can be very useful to the Insitute but he didn't showed his true value yet.   

Suzan and Sarah (original characters):  They are employees of the Carrington Institute. Sarah is a doctor and Suzan is the secretary. Suzan is a very impulsive and  rude woman but she's able to be nice…sometimes. As for Sarah, she's always nice with everyone but unfortunately, she get shot and is in coma.                                                                                          

Foster: You know who he is. He's friendly with Suzan and a bit with Trent too.  

Grimshaw: You all know who that annoying guy is but he won't be there anymore. He had been killed by Herbert. 

Heleny (original character): She was one of the best ally of Cassandra De Vries but she betrayed her and make an alliance with the Carrington Institute. There   already was an affair between her and Jonathan a few years ago. She had been killed by Samantha because she knew too much about Datadyne. 

Dave Fisher (original character): He's responsible of a revolt in Datadyne corp and he made an alliance with the Carrington Institute with Heleny. However, he had  been killed by Samantha shortly after.

Summary

Carrington wanted to get rid of the Skedars that he considered like a very serious threat. After a mission Joanna and Jonathan shared, the Carrington Institute invented a weapon that was very effective against the Skedars. He sent all the best agents on the Skedat planet and the mission was a real success. The problem is that the Skedars weren't all on their native planet and when some of them that were on missions returned and saw what happened, they were more than angry. Cassandra De Vries and a guy named Siegfried Kreszens that were prisoners of the Skedars took the opportunity to escape shortly after. Meanwhile, Trent Easton killed Carrington. After the agents returned from the Skedar planet, they could only notice Carrington's death. Jonathan was chosen to become the next boss because he was the most experienced agent and that he was the only one who could truly assigns agents in mission. Joanna and Velvet kidnapped Trent Easton to understand why he had done such things. Trent is sure that since what happened on the Skedar planet (the annhilation of the tribes) that the humans are in great danger so he get his revenge by killing Carrington. The two fugitives from the Skedar planet meet the people from the Carrington Institute. Cassandra had bad idea in mind but Siegfried just wanted to really help the Carrington Institute and this is what he's going to do. The Carrington Institute encountered a lot of trouble but after two people from Datadyne corp.(Dave and Heleny) came to help them, they've find a way to get rid of the Skedars: a very powerful bomb that could destroy an entire planet. Unfortunately, for an unknown reason, the detonator didn't worked so Jonathan sacrificed his life and went to the planet to activate the bomb as a kamikaze. It didn't worked either. Now, he's stuck on the Skedar planet and everyone thinks that he's dead.  

Why have I the feeling I wrote this for nothing…

Chapter 1: The return from the dead    

Note: This is happening one month after the end of Ten things you need to know about Joanna Dark… 

Heat. Boiling heat…Boiling heat was consuming him slowly…like he was melting ice under the hot rays of the sun…But it was hotter than just the sunrays…it was because three suns were shining over his unconscious form at the same time. Three sources of extremely hot temperature were make him feel like he was burning.. His eyes shot open. The environment around him looked like the deserts on Earth. Sweat covered his body. The three suns were high in the sky and they were making him feel like he was going to die. Then he remembered what happened, but he didn't understand why he was there…not in the cold cage he was before…Yes, in a cold cage. After he had been captured by the Skedars, he had been tortured during two or three weeks to make him say information about the Carrington Institute. He didn't said anything. He hadn't been neither thrown in prison nor sentenced to death. They threw him in a cage in a kind of laboratory. He wasn't the only one that was here. There were at least 30 humans that were imprisoned in different kind of cells or cages. The Skedars were making experience on them…like the humans do with some animals…Some of the humans had insane look in their eyes, some other were malformed by the substance the Skedars shot them. Yesterday, those monsters injected to the prisoners all the same substance. Some of them fell unconscious. Some others (mainly men) became completely crazy. They broke their cages and killed the other humans. Jonathan and a woman with a cage near his looked what was happening with a horrified look. After a few minutes, Jonathan felt dizzy and everything went black… Now he was lying outside, on the ground. He looked at himself. Blood covered his scattered shirt…He just hoped he didn't became like the men he saw. He decided to wear off the piece of ripped and bloody shirt he was wearing. With an enormous effort, he stood up and searched for other humans. 

***************************  

" Today at the news. The truth is revealed. Robert O'Donell, the rival of our president, affirmed that our president is a liar. There truly are other creatures than humans that are living in our universe and not as far away as we can't think. He also said that some private company made alliance with different kind of creatures that aren't living on our planet. Our president tried to hide us the truth, and he'll probably pay for this in the next election. You dear citizens, you must absolutely vote for the one who's telling the truth: Robert O'Donell!" 

"Fucking news…always controlling what the people are thinking", said angrily Nathaniel. 

"Don't you think this information can make panic the people? I hope this stupid Robert O'Donell doesn't know anything about what's happening with the Skedar thing", answered Velvet who was sitting by his side in front of the TV.  

"I don't think anyone from the institute will be happy to hear a news like this. Hey Joanna! What are you thinking about this?", shouted Nathaniel who thought that Joanna was in another room. 

"She left a few minutes ago", replied Velvet. 

"Where did she go?", questioned Nathaniel. 

Velvet didn't answered. Then he understood where Joanna went…to the graveyard…

**************************** 

Joanna was walking slowly on the sidewalk. She didn't wanted to use her car. Winter had passed spring was now arrived. The snow was almost all melted and the sun makes the temperature goes up to a very comfortable state. There already was flowers that were growing. Joanna picked some…she wanted to give them to someone she truly cared for. The Carrington Institute didn't had any news of Elvis since their last mission…the mission when she lost Jonathan. Since that tragedy, the Carrington Institute wasn't very active anymore. They didn't find any other person to replace Jonathan. The Institute had fallen through an unfathomable abyss… Then Joanna arrived to the place she was looking for…the cemetery. Before, she never approached any church…before, she never needed to go to the graveyard because she never lost someone that she really loved. She entered the churchyard. It was very rare now that someone was entering a church or a cemetery. They were relinquished places. She walked between the tombs of the deceased people. She stopped in front of the tomb she was looking for. There only was a gravestone but no tomb had been buried. She read the name of Jonathan on it and let fall the flowers she picked in front of the monument. She sighed. She was bored to always come to this place everyday but she couldn't control herself. Since he disappeared from her life she felt alone in the world. But…why was she so sure that Jonathan wasn't dead? Why did she always felt like he was always hiding from her and that he was secretly watching her?   

She didn't know that he was very far away…trying to find a way to survive to the unbearable conditions he had to confront.  

_*************_****************  

It seems to him that he was walking for hours in that endless desert. Sometimes, he saw some Skedar ruins but he didn't tried to explore it. He was afraid to face a Skedar again and he was completely unarmed. Very far away, he saw some kind of hill. But it seems that it was only a heap of grey rocks. Even if there wasn't any grass or vegetation, he hoped he could find something there…food…water…or a hideaway…anything that could make him forget those three fucking suns that were burning his skin.  

"What a bad idea to remove my shirt even if it was bloody, sweaty and shredded…I'll probably have the worst sunburn I've never had…", he murmured to himself 

He walked quicker. His only desire was to reach his salvation the rapidest way he could. 

****************************** 

Joanna returned from the graveyard and went to her apartment. She was greeted by Velvet and Nathaniel that were slightly panicked. It seems that Robert O'Donell was too much of a big mouth. 

"Joanna! It's terrible! The rival of the president know about the Skedar thing and he said everything that he knew about it to the nation. Everyone know about the Maians, the Skedars, Datadyne corp. and the Carrington Institute", exclaimed Velvet in a panicked state. 

"Yeah! That mother fucker told everything we didn't even said to our family and friends that are outsiders of the Carrington Institute! What are we gonna do now!?", asked Nathaniel that was as panicked as Velvet. 

"Why are you asking me this question? I don't have a bloody idea! I'm not the boss of the Carrington Institute after all!", replied Joanna that seemed annoyed. 

"He also talked about the conflict we have with the Skedars. He thinks that the Maians are manipulating the Carrington Institute and that we're as dangerous as terrorists. He also thinks that the Skedars are the best ally the United Stated of America can have", said Nathaniel who calmed down a bit. 

"What he doesn't know is that the Skedars are dead and that the Carrington Institute isn't active anymore", responded Joanna. 

"Errr…this isn't what he said. He said that the Carrington Institute tried to annihilate the Skedars two times at that the two attempts were failed…he seemed to know about what he was talking about you know…", murmured Velvet. 

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!!!! YOU MEAN THE SKEDAR PLANET ISN'T DESTROYED!!!!!???????", exclaimed Joanna. 

"…no…", murmured Velvet. 

"YOU MEAN THE SKEDARS AREN'T DEAD!!!???", shouted Joanna. 

"………nope…….they're alive…….", replied Velvet. 

It took to Joanna a few seconds for these information to penetrate her brain. This was too much for her.

"…Joanna…are you alright? You're suddenly very pale…", asked Velvet with a worried tone. 

Joanna collapsed. She fell on the floor before Velvet or Nathaniel could catch her. This was too much emotions for her. She never doubt that Jonathan was alive. She was sure that he was dead even if he didn't disappear with the bomb. This information only brought her rage. She had lost Jonathan for nothing… 

******************************

Jonathan could see the dusk of the three suns. He was almost arrived to the hill he saw a few hours ago. The bottom of his feet were burned by the ardent sand. He was in pain and exhausted. If his feet wouldn't hurt him so much, he would have slept on his feet for the night. He tried to ignore his stomach that was making noise. After a few minutes, he arrived. Before letting himself fall asleep, he tried to find what he was looking for. He didn't find anything to eat or drink but he found a kind of cavern. He quietly entered the cave. The place was dank and he heard the sound of a source of water. The cave wasn't very deep. Jonathan quickly find the source of water. The rays of the sunset were making the small source of water shine and it made felt Jonathan even more thirsty. He didn't cared if this water was full of virus or bacteria, he was thirsty and only that mattered to him. He kneeled next to the water and drank it until he had a small headache (A/N: you know, the kind of headache you have when you're drinking slush or eating ice cream too quickly). After, he let himself fall next to the water source and even if he was laying on rocks, he fell in a very deep sleep.  

*******************************   

"Doctor!! Quick! Come see this! It's a miracle!", exclaimed a nurse. 

The doctor entered the room and saw the woman that was opening her eyes.  

"Her family and the employees of the Carrington Institute will be happy to learn that she woke up", said the nurse. 

"Yes, of course. She was very lucky to survive. Call her family and the Carrington Institute and tell them Sarah Taylor is alive", replied the doctor. 

******************************* 

Suzan entered the Carrington Institute almost in a run. No one was in there anymore. Suzan also heard the news and was completely shocked by what Robert O'donell said. She sat at her desk and searched in her folder for the phone numbers of the employees. They all needed to learn about this and Suzan thought it will be a good idea to make a meeting at the Carrington Institute to talk about this. The phone rang. Suzan was slightly surprised that someone was calling at the Carrington Institute but she answered. 

"Hello…", said Suzan 

"Am I at the Carrington Institute?", asked the voice of a woman. 

"Yes, of course you are!", replied Suzan. 

"I have a good news for you", said the woman. 

"Don't tell you're one of those stupid salesman that are trying to sell me you're junks!?", replied Suzan that was loosing her temper. 

"No. I just wanted to warn you that Sarah Taylor recently woke up. It's a miracle isn't it", responded the nurse happily. 

"WHAT!? YOU MUST BE KIDDING! HA, THIS IS FOSTER WHO'S GONNA BE HAPPY TO HEAR THIS!", shouted Suzan. 

"Who is Foster?", asked curiously the nurse. 

"Never mind!", said Suzan as she dropped the phone.  

*******************************  

Velvet and Nathaniel brought Joanna on her bed. Velvet went to the bathroom to find a facecloth. The phone rang and Nathaniel answered. 

"Hello", said Nathaniel. 

"…Jonathan?!", said Suzan with a puzzled tone. 

"No, it's Nathaniel…", responded Nathaniel. 

"…Oh…sorry! You're voice is the same as Jonathan on the phone", replied Suzan. 

"…Anyway why did you called?", asked Nathaniel. 

"Sarah woke up! She's alright!", exclaimed Suzan. 

"Really!? What a good news! Well better than the one we've heard on TV", said Nathaniel.  

*******************************               

Two months later   

A small group of Skedars were walking in the desert. They were searching for some flesh to eat. Jonathan was approaching them very slowly, holding a mauler he had found a month ago. One of them smelled something. This wasn't the scent of a Skedar. He told to his comrades in an unknown language that there was  something near. They were all alert and waited for the creature to show itself. Jonathan got out from his hiding place and shot one of them. Brown blood was flowing down the body of the dead Skedar. The others escaped. They knew who was their attacker. It was a human that was living in the forbidden cave…They all feared this human…it was their worst nightmare. It seems that this human was killing at least one Skedar per day and after he was eating them. Jonathan didn't have any choices. The law of this desert was: eat Skedar flesh or die. The Skedars had good reasons to fear him. To them, he was scary to see. If someone who knew Jonathan would have see him right now, he wouldn't have recognized him. He had long and messy hair that became blonde because of the suns, a beard that hadn't been shaved for months, his skin that once have been pale was tanned by the three suns and he has lost weight. It seems that Skedar flesh was low in fat because he could easily be considered as skinny. And his look had changed. Being alone during three months hit his mental health after all. He brought the dead corpse of the creature with him. It was lunch time… 

******************************* 

The election to choose the next president were coming. O'Donell  was well more popular than the present president. The Carrington Institute tried to make a contact with Elvis but it didn't worked. Everyone were worried that Robert O'Donell became the president. They all knew that if he was elected that the CI was going to be in big trouble. But that day, two days before the people will have to vote for their next president, Elvis made a contact with the Carrington Institute. The device that was used to communicate with Elvis was now at Joanna and Velvet's apartment. When Joanna heard the sound that was coming from the device, she ran and opened it. 

"Elvis is that you?", asked Joanna. 

"Yes, it's me. Sorry for taking a while to make a contact with you", answered Elvis. 

"We all began to think that you were dead or made prisoner from the Skedars", replied Joanna. 

"So you know what happened…Listen to me Joanna…I'm very busy right now. I've heard that there were humans that were alive on the Skedar planet. I'll go with some other Maians to a mission of rescue", said Elvis. 

"Elvis…is there small chance that…that…that Jonathan is belong them?", questioned Joanna. 

"…….I don't know…maybe….But if I was you, I wouldn't expect anything after what he tried to do to the Skedars. There's a lot of chances that he had been given in sacrifice to a Skedar god", responded Elvis. 

"…I…I see. Anyway why did you called?", asked Joanna. 

"When my rescue mission will be finished, I'll have to go on your planet. I want to land on the helipad of the Carrington Institute. I just wanted to warn you", answered Elvis. 

"It's alright…someone will be waiting for you there…", said Joanna with a depressed tone. 

****************************** 

Jonathan was eating his…gummy meal with the same disgusted face he always wore as he was eating. A lot of lines were written on the wall of the cavern. Each line was a day he spends on this planet. He counted two months since he arrived to this cave. He was bored of this life. He was stuck on that fucking planet since a long time now and he didn't have any reasons to live anymore. Each day he woke up, wrote a line on the wall with a rock, went near the source of water because he didn't have nothing to do else. Then he drank water or wash himself. After he went to search for 'lunch', he eat the non-tasty meat, sleep during the afternoon because it was too hot outside to get out of the cavern., during evening he didn't do anything because even if he was hungry he didn't wanted to eat some Skedar flesh and finally, he falls asleep again. Jonathan always knew that someday he'll get out of here to maybe…find some people to talk with or find a way to get out of this planet… 

"This day is going to be tomorrow…", he murmured to himself. 

Each day he was telling to himself 'this day is going to be tomorrow' but he didn't knew that today was the last day he was on the Skedar planet… 

******************************* 

Elvis landed on the Skedar planet and got off the ship with his maian allies. They all had 'humans radar'. This was very simple. The Skedars, like the snakes, have cold blood. The radar was detecting the presence of a living being that his inner temperature was hotter than the ambient temperature, like the humans. Elvis talked in a maian language to his comrades (let's traduce to not complicate things). 

"Okay! We'll switch in teams of two. Each one of our teams will go in a different area of the planet. If you find a human, you must make a contact with our pilot and he'll go search for you. If we find some of them, they'll probably be injured or sick so you must take care of them very well if you don't want their state to get worse. Did you all understand what I've said?", said Elvis. 

"Yes captain!", the other Maians answered. 

*****************************    

"So there really are humans that could be alive?", asked Nathaniel with a over-enthusiastic tone. 

"Yes, that could be possible but Elvis is almost sure Jonathan isn't belong them", answered Joanna. 

"Why would he be more dead than the others?", asked Nathaniel with an indignant look. 

"He tried to destroy the entire planet and the Skedars saw him. He was probably sentenced to death and killed shortly after", replied Joanna with a cold tone. 

"How can you be so unconcerned by this?! Wasn't he supposed to be your boyfriend, lover or something like that?!", questioned Nathaniel with an irritated tone. 

"Calm down Nathaniel. Joanna's right to be like this. We cannot have false hopes. It will only depress us even more", said Velvet that was defending her sister because she knew that Joanna wasn't really unconcerned, she was just hiding what she was truly thinking. 

"She doesn't seem depressed at all", retorted Nathaniel.    

"Anyway Elvis wants someone to go to the institute to greet the survivors", said Joanna. 

"Fine, I'll go. If Jon's alive, I will be the first one to know", answered Nathaniel. 

"I'll go with you. Will you come with us Joanna?", asked Velvet. 

"I don't think so…I  think I'm going to visit Sarah…", replied Joanna.  

*****************************   

Like each afternoon, Jonathan  laid on the cool floor of the cavern and fell asleep. He didn't knew that he was being watched by two Maians. The two Maians were shorter than Elvis. They probably were very young. Their eyes grew wide as they realised that the creature they were watching was a human. The shorter Maian (that was so small that he or she was probably a child) opened her/his communicator and talked to the pilot in the Maian language. The young Maian wasn't talking loudly at all but it was loud enough to awake Jonathan from his dreamless sleep. He didn't moved, he faked to be sleeping. The older Maian that wasn't an adult at all approached Jonathan. Then Jonathan saw what were the two silhouettes that entered in 'his' cave: they were Maians. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… did they come to rescue him? Jonathan opened his eyes wildly and smiled to the Maian that was coming nearer. 

"Hi little Maian! What are you doing here!? Did you come to rescue me?", asked Jonathan with the same smile. 

The Maian didn't answered. His eyes just grew wider as he saw that Jonathan was talking to him. The tone of Jonathan's voice, even if it wasn't menacing, scared the Maian. He took out a gun and pointed it on Jonathan. 

"Wait a minute! Calm down! I'm your friend, not an enemy. Here, take my gun", said Jonathan as he gave his mauler to the Maian. 

"You see…I'm not a bad guy…I wanna be your friend…", murmured Jonathan. 

The younger Maian closed its communicator and looked at what was happening. The older Maian seemed to understand what Jonathan meant by giving his gun and he put his gun away.  

"Hi! We Maians friends…Came help humans. Ship coming for humans. What name are you", said the younger Maian with a high-pitched voice.

"Hi…I'm Jonathan but you can call me Jon if it is too hard for you to pronounce…", answered Jonathan. 

"Joha…Joanta…Jathan huh…Jon! Me name too hard pronounce to humans…Elvis gave human name to him…and…gave human name to me toooo", replied the young Maian. 

"So what is your human name?", asked Jonathan that was paying attention to pronounce the words he was saying very clearly. 

" Elvis called me…Joanna",  replied the little Maian. 

"Really! So your name is Joanna…it is a pretty name…", said Jonathan with a grin. 

"Name of great female human hero. Joanna want to be like human Joanna…a hero", said the little Maian that was apparently a girl.  

Jonathan smiled as he heard what the young Maian was saying. Suddenly, they heard a resounding noise coming from outside. The older Maian took Jonathan's hand and brought him outside. The ship was waiting for them. Jon and the two Maians entered the vessel. Elvis approached the Maians and told something in the Maian language (let's traduce again). 

"I'm so glad you're alright. You took a while before making a contact with us but it isn't important anymore. You're fine and this is the only thing that is counting", said Elvis. 

Then Elvis looked at Jonathan. It seems that Elvis didn't recognized him. 

"Hi dear human! We're the Maians race and we came to rescue humans on the Skedar planet. So what's your name?", asked Elvis. 

"I already know who you are and what is the Skedar planet. My name's Jonathan…Don't you remember me Elvis?", replied Jonathan with a slight smile. 

"What the…you cannot be…Jonathan…Is that really you ? The Jonathan from the Carrington Institute?", questioned Elvis with extremely wide eyes. 

"Yes…it's me…", answered Jonathan. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you again! We all though that you were dead!", exclaimed Elvis. 

"What wrong?", asked the young Maian that didn't understand their conversation.

Everyone that were in the ship stopped their conversation and looked at Elvis and Jonathan. Elvis explained himself. 

"He's Jonathan…the man that rescued me with Joanna when I was made prisoner in the Area 51…he's the hero number two", said Elvis. 

Jonathan wasn't extremely happy to hear 'hero number two' but it was what he is after all…The second after Joanna. Elvis began to relate the events of the Area 51 in the Maian language. Jonathan looked at the other humans. There weren't a lot…there were maximum 10 humans in the ship…So at least 20 people died, Jonathan thought to himself…He saw the woman that had her cage next to his when they were imprisoned. She looked like she was really frightened…she looked a bit like Joanna but it was obvious it wasn't her…the true Joanna would never be scared like this. A man was sitting next to her. Funny, Jonathan thought to himself, the man looked slightly like him. The man took the woman in his arms apparently to make her forget her torment…it seems that it didn't worked. She looked like she was even more scared. Then Jonathan thought about the one he forsaken to save the lives of the humans…Jo…Jonathan smiled slightly as he thought that he was going to see her again…he never thought he could have this privilege. 

******************************* 

"So there is humans that are coming!? I'll stay with you. I wanna see them.", said Suzan with an overjoyed tone. 

"Damnit…", Nathaniel whispered. 

"What did you say?!", asked Suzan. 

"Nothing that could interest you…", replied Nathaniel.     

"Look! I think they're coming!", exclaimed Velvet. 

Velvet was right…Elvis' ship was coming. Suzan was as excited as a hyperactive child. 

"Yes! They're coming! I can't believe it! They're finally coming!", exclaimed Suzan. 

"Shut up Suzan!", exclaimed Nathaniel and Velvet at the same time.  

The ship landed on the helipad very easily. A big number of Mains exited the ship and only a few humans. Joanna (the Maian) was damned…Suzan had saw her. 

"Look! There's a mini-Maian! It's so cute", exclaimed Suzan as she tried to chase her but Joanna left in a run.

Nathaniel wasn't as good as Joanna(the human one) to hide his emotions. When he saw that Jonathan wasn't there, his face became slightly paler and he looked at the ground. Then Elvis got out from the ship…but with an unknown human. Elvis and the man (guess who I'm talking about)  approached Nathaniel and Velvet. 

"Hi Nathaniel and Velvet. Where's Joanna?", asked Elvis. 

"She didn't came…she visited Sarah that recently woke up from her coma", answered Velvet. 

"I have a very good news for you", said Elvis. 

"…" , was the only response Nathaniel gave. 

"So what is the good news?", asked Velvet. 

"Jonathan's alive!", responded Elvis. 

"Jonathan is alive!? But where is he?!", questioned Nathaniel. 

"I'm in front of you, brother…", said Jonathan with a grin. 

"What!? Jonathan is that really you?", asked Nathaniel that wasn't believing Jonathan. 

"Yes, it's me. Have I change that much?", asked Jonathan. 

"Oh my god!!! Jonathan…you're alive!!!", exclaimed Nathaniel as he gave Jonathan a big hug.  

"Jonathan!? Oh my good, it's really you!", said Velvet with a grin. 

"Jonathan? Where is Jonathan?", asked Suzan. 

"I'm just here…", answered Jonathan. 

"What da fuck!!! You cannot be Jon! My goodness! IT'S REALLY JONATHAN!!!!", exclaimed Suzan that was so surprised that she was almost doing a heart attack. 

It only took a few seconds to Suzan to fall unconscious.  

"Jonathan, you look like a barbarian", commented Nathaniel with a grin. 

"Will you do me a favor Nathaniel?", asked Jonathan. 

"Yes, of course. Everything you want!", replied Nathaniel. 

"Make me an appointment with the dentist and the hairdresser", said Jonathan. 

"Alright, I'll do this for you. Do you want something else?", asked Nathaniel. 

"Yes, would someone borrow me a mirror? There wasn't any on the Skedar planet", asked Jonathan. 

"Take mine", said Velvet as she gave Jon her mirror. 

Jonathan thought that he was probably terrifying at this moment. He looked at himself in Velvet's mirror. And he realised he wasn't wrong at all when he thought that he would be terrifying.  

******************************  

A few hours, appointments and tortures later. 

Jonathan stood in front of Joanna's apartment. Jonathan's hands were shaking…he knew that Joanna was the only person in this apartment…He wasn't sure of what was going to happen after he will knock to the door. Will she be happy to see him? Or shocked? Will she cry? Will she smile? Jonathan's heart began to beat faster…he was scared of the reaction Joanna was going to have.  

Joanna had heard footsteps that stopped in front of her apartment. Why wasn't the person ringing the bell or knocking to the door. She decided to go see through the bull's eyes who it was. She looked in it and saw someone that was looking like…wait…that was impossible…it couldn't be…Joanna abruptly opened the door. Then they saw each other. Joanna didn't move. She wasn't having any reactions…Jon began to worry.  

"…huh….Hi Jo…can I come in", asked Jonathan with a very nervous tone. 

Joanna didn't say anything but she let him enter her apartment. She closed the door and faced him again. Then it happened. Sobs fell down her cheeks and she threw herself in Jonathan's arms.  

"Jon…I'm so glad you're back…I'm so glad…I always knew that you weren't dead but something forced me to tell everyone the opposite of what I was thinking…I missed you so much Jonathan…", said Joanna as she was crying. 

"I missed you too Joanna", replied Jonathan that wasn't sure if he should smile or began to cry too. 

Then Joanna broke the hug and looked at him closely. 

"You changed so much Jonathan…I almost didn't recognize you when I saw you through the bull's eyes.", murmured Joanna as she brushed away her tears.  

Jonathan didn't answered and kissed her fervently. Joanna was completely caught off guard but she didn't broke the kiss. After a minute, Jonathan broke the kiss and looked at her amorously. Joanna noticed something about Jonathan. His look had changed…through his eyes…she saw something that wasn't there before… It seemed like…pain. Then Jonathan grabbed her and carried her to her chamber. She completely forgot about what she was thinking. She had a doubt of what was going to happen… 

and_ wasn't against this idea at all…_

End of the enormous introduction: The return from the dead 

(Sigh) Damnit I'm so tired (again) I only took one day to write all this chapter and now it's 1 am  and when you wake up at 7 am you're INCREDIBLY TIRED! I hope you like this enormous introduction because there's possibilities there won't be any updates for a while. Why? From April 3 to April 10, I'll be on vacation… to London…I'm completely crazy about that trip and I'm not sure I will have the time to update before leaving…there's also a lot of exams next week so if I find some time to write chapter 2 during next week it will be a miracle…If after April 3 there isn't any updates, there won't have any before April 11 or 12 and this will only be that case if I'm not too tired. There's 6 hours of interval between London and my home so I'll probably be exhausted when I'll return. You can email me when I'll return from vacation. I'll probably have more information about next chappy… 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story and I hope you liked this chapter. A review would be appreciated :) 


	2. A mix of love and hate

Disclaimer : Sniff sniff, I don't own anything and it makes me sad…      

Chapter 2:  A mix of love and hate   

"Nathaniel, are you sure you told them there was a meeting today at 11 am ?", asked impatiently Suzan. 

"I'm sure I told Joanna but I think I forgot to talk to Jonathan about it…anyway Joanna probably tell him…", answered Nathaniel with a slightly annoyed tone. 

"If they know about it why are they late? It's 1 am and they didn't come yet…", replied Suzan. 

"They probably have a life you know…it's not like you", said Trent that wasn't able to bear Suzan anymore.  

"Will you just shut up?! We don't need another problem", retorted Suzan. 

"Problem…Where's the other problem?", asked Trent with a smirk. 

"You, of course", replied Suzan that was proud of her remark. 

"Me? I don't consider myself as a problem. I'm not the one that is annoying everyone in the room", responded Trent with a challenging tone. 

"Are you trying to tell me I AM THE PROBLEM!!!??", asked Suzan. 

"……yes…", answered Trent. 

"Will you stop to argue each five seconds like this. You two are annoying and are problems.", said Velvet. 

Suzan shot a glare to Velvet but Trent didn't reacted. He knew that he wasn't going to win any battle here… everyone in this room hate him. 

"Nathaniel, you're living in the same house as Jonathan. Why didn't you brought him with you this morning?", asked Suzan with an angry tone. 

"Well…I…huh….I…I let him sleep because he seemed incredibly tired yesterday…I thought that he needed some rest…I was sure he was going to come something like 5 minutes late or something like this…",  answered Nathaniel with a suspect tone. 

"Alright, I'll call him so he'll probably wake up if he isn't awake yet…", said Suzan as she took the phone. 

"Wait!", said Nathaniel and Velvet at the same time. 

"What?", asked Suzan. 

"…Well…why don't you let him come by himself, I'm sure he's awake", responded Nathaniel that was trying to hide his nervous tone. 

"I need to be sure…why do you seem so nervous Nathaniel? You're not the type of being nervous for nothing…",  said Suzan with a suspicious tone. 

"Aw come on Suzan! Jon's probably just very tired. Let him sleep he deserves it. You'd better to try to call at Joanna's apartment first", suggested Velvet that was a better liar than Nathaniel. 

"…Okay…I'll call at Joanna's apartment first…", responded Suzan with the same suspicious tone. 

**********************************  

The phone rang. Jonathan opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He recognized Joanna's apartment and of course, he saw Joanna that was next to him. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep that he didn't wake her up. He was relieved when the phone stopped to ring and he closed his eyes again. Unfortunately, the phone rang again. Jonathan shot his eyes open and just hoped that the person that wished to talk to Joanna was Velvet. He responded to the phone. 

"…Hello…", he said with a sleepy voice. 

"Jonathan!!!!????? Is that you??? I was sure I called to Joanna's apartment", she said with a very surprised tone. 

"You probably switched Jo's phone number with mine so bye",  replied Jonathan that desperately tried to get rid of Suzan without any interrogation. It was a failure. 

"Wait! I've made the right phone number. I know all the phone number of the employees and I'm never doing any mistakes! What are you doing at Joanna's apartment and why didn't you came to our meeting?", asked Suzan.  

"Meeting? What are you talking about?", asked Jonathan. 

"Joanna didn't talked to you about it?", asked Suzan. 

"We didn't talked about the institute a lot you know. We had better to do…", replied Jonathan. 

"I don't understand why Joanna forgot to talk to you about it…she usually never forgot to say simple things like this", commented Suzan. 

"…she seemed tired yesterday…", responded Jonathan. 

"She's probably very sick to forgot such things…are you sure you didn't talked about it yesterday?", asked Suzan. 

"……………." 

"Jon, did you fell asleep or what?", asked impatiently Suzan. 

"……I think she vaguely talked to me about a meeting yesterday…I'm sorry I completely forgot", lied Jonathan. 

"I can understand that you forgot but how Joanna could forget such things?", questioned Suzan. 

"…………….." 

"You liar I'm sure you didn't know there was a meeting today", retorted Suzan.

"……………."

"…Jon?…are you sure you're alright?", asked Suzan. 

Jonathan saw that Joanna was waking up. He began to be a bit nervous. Joanna will probably be mad to see that Suzan know that they were at the same apartment at the same time…Suzan is such a big mouth…all the institute will know about it in less than half an hour… 

"JONATHAN ANSWER ME OR I'LL GO TO JO'S APARTMENT TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!", shouted Suzan. 

"Jon…who's speaking at the phone?", asked Joanna. 

"It's…Suzan…", replied Jonathan. 

"…Suzan…aw damnit…give me that stupid phone", said Joanna as she took the phone of Jonathan's hand. 

"Suzan can you call later please? We wanna have some peace…",  abruptly answered Joanna. 

"But you're supposed to come to the meeting don't you remember? And why do you want to have some peace with Jon???", asked Suzan with an innocent tone. 

"…Shit it's 1 pm! I'm sorry I completely forgot!", exclaimed Joanna. 

"It's not the only thing you forgot it seems. Why didn't you tell Jonathan about the meeting we were supposed to have?", asked Suzan. 

"…We didn't talked much yesterday…", replied Joanna. 

" If you didn't talked much what did you do yesterday?", asked curiously Suzan. 

"…I'll let you guess…you don't need to be a genius to know. Jon and I will arrive in an hour so goodbye for now", said Joanna as she clicked the phone. 

Jonathan looked at her with an extremely surprised look. 

"Why are you looking at me like this?", asked Joanna. 

"…I…I never thought you'll give details about your private life to Suzan…and even less details like this…", commented Jonathan with a puzzled tone. 

"I guess I changed…", replied Joanna with a slight smile. 

"…Once you were the one that never wanted to give any details of your life to anyone…and you were worrying about what the people were thinking about you…", responded Jonathan with the same surprised tone. 

"…Nothing will change at all in the institute…the rumours about us just became true…", commented Joanna with the same slight smile.

***********************************

An hour later, in the meeting room of the Carrington Institute (let's just say there is one)

"So you think our president won't be re-elected and that Robert O'Donell will be the next president?", asked curiously Jonathan as he took a sip of coffee. 

"Yes…we're almost sure he's gonna win the election but we don't understand why…",  replied Suzan. 

"It's so evident. The population doesn't know as much as we know. They don't have any idea what are the Maians or the Skedars. This man seems to be a very good manipulator. The people probably think that the Skedars are some kinds of cute, furry and inoffensive creature and that the Maians are those kind of creature that making experiences on humans. Robert O'Donell is a very charismatic man…well more than our president. Only the people that are experts in politics will see that he isn't who he's pretending to be…the normal people will only trust the appearance", explained Siegfried .

"What is so dangerous about him being the next president? The Maians will continue to communicate with the Carrington Institute even if this mean that we'll do illegal operation", said Jonathan that wasn't realizing how serious was the situation. 

"O'Donell consider the Carrington Institute as a network of terrorists. If we don't flee the Institute before he'll won the election, there is chances we'll be thrown in jail", responded Velvet with a slightly anxious tone.  

"…Why is he considering us as terrorists?", asked Jonathan with a slightly more serious tone. 

"He thinks all the humans that are approving the Maians are people potentially dangerous…he never clearly explained what was so dangerous about the Maians. When the party of the president was asking him why he thought that the Maians could be dangerous, he began to do some chit chat that doesn't mean anything like the politicians often do", responded Siegfried that seemed to be the only who truly know something about politic. 

"…So…if I understand well…we're in big trouble aren't we?", asked Jonathan. 

"But…but…he cannot get rid of us so easily! He doesn't have any proof that we are terrorist. He could consider Datadyne corp as some kind of terrorists but us…what did we do to deserve such things?…We're not in trouble at all. When we will be to the tribunals, he won't be able to proof anything of what he's saying", retorted Suzan with a panicked tone. 

"If he became the president, he can do anything. Even if he's lying, it's sure he'll get everything he wants. He'll find a way to win to the tribunals…even if this mean to pay the judge…", replied Siegfried. 

"…………" 

"…So…what should we do now…Jonathan", asked Velvet. 

Jonathan didn't answered. He stayed silent during a few minutes. The people that were present at the reunion began to worry. It was rare that Jonathan wasn't able to find anything to say. 

"………..It seems…that we don't have any other choices…", murmured Jonathan. 

"So what will we do?", asked Joanna worriedly. 

"…………We'll have to leave….we'll have to leave the country and go to a place where the USA isn't welcome…", answered Jonathan as his face grew paler. 

"…Where will we go?", asked Velvet. 

"I…I don't know Velvet…I don't know…", whispered Jonathan as he sat on his chair. 

"…Oh no…I don't wanna leave the country…leave my family…oh my god", said Suzan to herself as her eyes filled with sobs. 

"…Maybe that we could go on England. The USA and the England aren't allies anymore since the conflict of 2015 about those nuclear remains. That means England will probably won't let the USA search for us in this country", suggested Joanna with hopes in her voice. 

"Yes! It's a very good idea! Our next destination could be England and we could go to London see mom and dad!", exclaimed Velvet happily. 

"…I'm not sure we should go there…you know this is the place where Datadyne corp. is. It could be risky", replied Jonathan. 

"Aw come on Jon. Datadyne corp. was near us before and we weren't more in danger that we were now", said Joanna with a pleading look. 

"………." 

"…..please Johnny…", begged Joanna. 

"…Fine…we'll go to England…it's a safe place after all…", answered Jonathan. 

"…I don't wanna go there", retorted Suzan with a challenging tone. 

"…I'm sorry Suzan…we don't have any choices. We must leave America or we'll all be in great danger. We don't have much time left. Robert O'Donell will be elected in two days", responded Jonathan. 

"…As I see I don't have any choice to follow…but miss Dark have the right to choose the destination…she always had a lot of privileges. I should sleep with my bosses me too so this will be less unfair…Before it was Mr Carrington and now it's you Jonathan…She isn't wasting her time at all", replied Suzan with a too calm  tone to match with her impulsive personality. 

Jonathan choked with his coffee as he heard what Suzan said. Joanna was paralysed, she didn't know what to say. Only one other single word from Suzan could bring her in a incredible violent rage. Suzan looked at Jonathan like she was expecting an answer from him but he couldn't…he was already finding difficult to breath, how could he reply? 

"It seems that since you're the boss you aren't criticizing Joanna about this anymore aren't you? I thought that the fact that she slept with Carrington to have a better results than you revolted you?", replied Suzan with a tone that you just want to give her a slap in the face. 

"YOU BITCH!! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS OF JONATHAN! I'M SURE HE NEVER TALKED ABOUT ME LIKE THIS", shouted Joanna that couldn't control her rage anymore. 

"You would be surprised miss Isleepwithallthebossestohaveprivilegenoonehave", retorted Suzan. 

"Jonathan. Tell me what she is saying is a lie. You couldn't say such things about me, aren't you?", asked Joanna. 

"…y-you know. The last time I've said such things it was something like a year ago or something like this…I'm sorry Jo", mumbled Jonathan. 

Joanna slapped Jonathan in the face…hard. 

"…How could you? You really think that I'm a hustler or something like that? You never loved me aren't you?! I suppose that you dreamed for ages of the night we shared yesterday and that you don't give a damn about me. Now you approve my idea to go in England just because you felt guilty to not pay me to sleep with you!! I was sure you were different of all  those guys I met before. I see that I was wrong!!", shouted Joanna. 

"But" 

"There is no but…Jonathan", said Joanna as she stormed of the meeting room. 

After Joanna left, Jonathan shot a glare to Suzan. She seemed slightly confused, like she just realized what she said a minute ago. Foster looked at Suzan with a completely puzzled look. 

"…Suzan, why did you say such things? You always wanted them to be a couple…", asked Foster. 

"She just gets what she deserved…I don't tolerate to see her controlling the Carrington Institute and throw us in an unknown country very far away from my family", responded Suzan. 

"You don't understand a bloody thing! I was the one who wanted us to leave this country. And not just this country…this entire continent! She only tried to help us", replied angrily Jonathan. 

"But she" 

"But she didn't do anything to harm us and if you don't want me to throw you my coffee cup you're better just shut up OKAY", retorted Jonathan. 

Suzan listened to Jonathan's advice. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to play with Jonathan's nerve. She just looked at him leave the meeting room…probably to get forgiveness from Joanna. All the employees stood alone in the meeting room. Sarah opened the door and looked at everyone with an ashamed look. 

"Sorry, I'm late…Did I missed something important?", asked Sarah.  

********************************* 

Jonathan looked at his surroundings. He didn't saw Joanna. He guessed she was probably in the park that is near the institute. It seems that he was right. She was sitting on a bench. He slowly approached her…he feared to hear something like… 

"Go away…", said Joanna as she heard him approach. 

Jonathan's effort were in vain…he heard the sentence he didn't wanted to hear. 

"…Joanna…"  

"…Wasn't I clear enough? Go away! I don't want to see someone like you right now", Joanna replied abruptly.  

"…please…try to understand…I'm not thinking that you're like this anymore…", Jonathan continued. 

"Even when I was a recruit…how could you think I was like this?", asked Joanna. 

"You know…I…slightly hated you because you beaten all my records and you didn't looked like an agent at all", responded Joanna. 

"I don't look like every agent? I suppose it's because I look like a hustler", replied Joanna sarcastically. 

"No! Of course not…I thought that you slept with Carrington because I thought that you were too…" 

"Too what Jonathan?…too depraved to be an agent?…", replied Joanna with the same sarcastic tone. 

"I thought that you slept with Carrington because I thought that you were too…lovely to be a good agent…I thought that you seduced Carrington but I was completely wrong…you seduced me and I didn't wanted to admit it…because I hated you at the same time …you were better than me after all", answered Jonathan. 

Joanna looked at him straight in the eyes to detect lies in the last sentence he said. He was looking at her straight in the eyes too and seemed very confidant. He wasn't lying at all…every words he said were sincere.   

"Jonathan…when…when we met for the first time at the area 51…did you loved me?", asked Joanna. 

" It's true we never officially met before that mission but I've already saw you a few times before", answered Jonathan with mocking tone. 

"…What do you mean?" 

"…well you know…when you were walking in the corridors of the Carrington Institute with that…tight uniform…a lot of people were looking at you…I was belong them", responded Jonathan with a slight smile. 

"You stupid pervert! Every agents are wearing the same kind of uniform!", exclaimed Joanna with an indignant tone.  

"…Of course…but you were the only person that looked nice when you were wearing it", replied Jonathan with an innocent smile. 

"…but you didn't answered my question…When we met at the area 51…were you already in love with me?", asked Joanna. 

"Of course I loved you…I almost had a heart attack when I discovered that you were in an area full of nerve gas you know", answered Jonathan. 

"…really?", asked Joanna that tried to hide her slight smile. 

"I'm not lying Jo…this is the entire truth", answered Jonathan with a grin. 

"…Alright, you didn't deserved to be slapped in the face. Let's forget that argument okay?…", said Joanna as she gave him a hug. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that Jo…", murmured Jonathan. 

******************************** 

Location: in a hospital in the city of ????????  

He was sitting on that chair for a while now…a few hours…maybe a day or two…he didn't know at all. The only that mattered to him was if the one he cared for was going to live. 

"And that fucking bitch called Cassandra De Vries is too 'busy' to care about her sister that could die at every moment", Herbert murmured to himself. 

He saw an nurse that passed in front of him. He quickly catches up with her. 

"Excuse me miss, do you have an idea when I'll have news of Samantha De Vries' state?", McGowan asked worriedly. 

"No…I'm sorry. I didn't have any news of her since a while now. You'll to wait but don't worry…a doctor will talk to you very soon", answered the nurse with a slight smile. 

"…Okay…thanks", he replied. 

*********************************  

"No! I don't want to do such things! Please try to understand…I don't want to cause trouble to an unknown person", begged the young woman. 

"I don't understand a bloody things of you…You want to help unknown person but you don't want to help your lover", replied the man with an unhappy tone. 

"But…but…I truly want to help you but…not in that way…please try to understand how I'm feeling", said the woman. 

"You stupid…this is the ONLY way you can help me…", answered the man as he shot a glare to his fiancée. 

"………….." 

"Answer me Jessica…tell me you're gonna participate to my plan…show me how your love for me is big", said the man 

"…I'm sorry Jeffrey…I can't do this…", whispered the young woman. 

"…bitch…", replied the young man. 

Tears fell down the blue eyes of Jessica. Jeffrey approached her with a look she already saw before. He caught her by the shoulders, kissed her, and threw the woman on the wall. He left her alone in the room, to make her think about the so bad behaviour she has. 

**********************************  

"Mr McGowan, the doctor is ready to see you. You can come in", said the nurse with kind manners. 

"Thanks", said Herbert as he entered the room where the doctor. 

The man faced the doctor. The doctor didn't say anything, he just pointed someone. Herbert looked what the doctor pointed. Samantha was unconscious, laying in a hospital bed. McGowan didn't saw anything, he just approached the woman he loved and sat on a chair next to her bed. 

"…Will she be alright?", asked Herbert after a moment. 

"I'll let you see by yourself", answered the doctor. 

"How can I see a bloody thing, she's unconscious", replied Herbert. 

As Herbert said this sentence, Samantha began to move. She opened her eyes and smiled to him. Herbert smiled back. It was rare that she was smiling like this…it was almost a grin. 

"Hi Samantha", said Herbert. 

"……..Herby?", she asked. 

"…yeah…it's me…do you remember me Samantha?", questioned Herbert worriedly. 

"…Of course! You're Herby…aren't you…", answered Samantha with a childish tone.  

Then Herbert understood. Something was horribly wrong. Samantha wasn't herself at all. He stared at the doctor with a horrified look on his face. 

"Mr McGowan…don't be so ashamed…She's very lucky for someone that was shot in the head and that fell of so much floors", said the doctor. 

"…Is there chance that she come back like she was before?", asked Herbert. 

"…I don't think so Mr McGowan…she will probably stay with the mental age of a child for the rest of her life", replied the doctor. 

The time froze as Herbert heard the reply of the doctor. 

***************************************

Jessica saw that Jeffrey was in the kitchen. She approached him and stared at him. He looked at her like she was garbage. 

"Jeffrey?" 

"What do you want?", asked Jeffrey with a annoyed tone. 

"…I'll do what you asked me to do…", answered Jessica. 

"…Good girl…", replied Jeffrey with a smirk. 

End of chapter two  

Finally!!! After all those centuries of absence I'm finally back! Sorry for taking so much time to update. I'm sure you already know I was on vacation and when I returned, I had to do all the exams I missed. I had also thousands of homework to do…and when I had time to write this chapter, someone called brother decided to do a party in the basement with his friends and the computer is in the basement so I lost at least 3 hours to write my chapter…(sigh) Don't be afraid, next chapter will be ready next Saturday maximum. I won't take 3 weeks again to write a chapter of 3000 words that is just containing some arguments and non-interesting things like this. So next chappy will be good and soon :) 

Thanks to my 3 reviewers: Peachrocks, Spider-bear and TetraLink17. Every single review you send me give me the motivation to write more. Tell me what you think of this chapter in another review ^_^ 


	3. Leaving America

 Disclaimer : HAHAHAHAHA! PERFECT DARK IS MINE AND ONLY I HAVE THE RIGHT TO WRITE FAN FICTION OF PERFECT DARK! (gun pointed on the author) No…forget that. Perfect dark and all his characters belongs to Rareware… (sigh) 

A/N: This chapter is based on real things that happened to me and the other students that were with me when I went to London.

Chapter 3: Leaving America

"No! Please…Jonathan…let me stay near my family…I don't wanna go on another continent, far from all the people I know", asked Suzan with a desperate tone. 

"She's not completely wrong. Don't you think it's a little bit impulsive to flee the country like that?", questioned Foster. 

"…I'm sorry. I don't think we have any other choices…it's too late to do anything else…", answered Jonathan. 

"Jonathan is right. Even if this is very suffering to leave the people we love like this, we cannot stay. The first thing O'Donell will do as the new president is to get us under arrest", commented Sarah. 

Jonathan mentally thanked Sarah. She is probably most rational and psychologically stable employee. She always agree with the decisions that are taken for the well-being of everyone.

"…Yeah…Sarah's probably right", replied Foster that always thought that Sarah was right in every situation. 

"…Everyone…prepare yourself. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Not a single employee will stay here…it would be too dangerous for anyone of us", said Jonathan to the intention of everyone. 

"But" 

"There is no but Suzan. We'll be leaving tomorrow", replied Jonathan. 

"Are you sure this is the only solution?", asked Suzan. 

"There's only one other solution. Or come with us, or you kill yourself. Everything we know must be kept secret", retorted Jonathan. 

********************************** 

The day later, at an unknown airport  

Almost everyone were arrived. Jonathan looked at Suzan that was crying in the arms of one of her siblings. He guessed that it was his brother. Two children were next to the man. Foster looked at them too. 

"How sad…she won't see her husband and her children for a while", commented Foster. 

"What!? You mean that this guy isn't her brother!", exclaimed Jonathan. 

"Of course not. This is probably her husband and her children. She already talked to me about her children", answered Foster. 

"I…I didn't knew that when she was saying family…she meant her children…",  replied Jonathan that suddenly felt extremely guilty. 

"Suzan never talked a lot about her family at work. She's too paranoid. She's sure that if someone know that she had a family, someone is going to kill them so almost no one know about them", explained Foster. 

"I feel suddenly very cruel. I cannot understand her pain after all", whispered Jonathan. 

"If she's like this two hours before we leave, I prefer not to think about what she'll look like 5 minutes before we enter the plane", said Velvet with a desolate tone. 

*************************************    

1 hour and half later  

"Flight number 256 for London must go to the douane now. Please, everyone from the flight number 256 must go to the customs office now", said the voice of the interphone. 

"OH MY GOD, IT'S US! NO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!!!", shouted Suzan. 

Everyone made their goodbyes to their family. Jonathan was a bit relieved to see some people like Siegfried that didn't seemed really sad about it.  

"Jonathan, you'd better pass first", suggested Joanna. 

And so he did. Nathaniel followed him. Joanna and Velvet passed after. The customs didn't caused any troubles. No one brought guns or anything like this in their small baggage after all. That would be real suicide. But Jonathan had been careful and brought a phoenix with him. The weapon was small and not in metal so it was impossible for them to find. 

Then Sarah went to the customs office . She didn't have any problems at all. Jonathan noticed that her eyes were red. 

"Hey Sarah. Is something wrong?", asked Jonathan. 

"…Everything's fine…", retorted Sarah as her eyes filled with water.  

She burst into tears. Seeing Suzan cry was common but Sarah…It was the first time Jonathan ever saw her cries. He felt even more guilty about the decision he made but…what other choice did they had? Velvet gave Sarah a hug. 

"Jonathan, come with me. We'll go seat and wait for the plane to arrive", said Joanna that already knew that it wasn't really good for Jonathan's mental health to see someone like Sarah crying. Since he replaced Carrington, he had the bad habit to always feel guilty about everything.

"…Okay…I'm coming",  responded Jonathan.  

************************************  

In the plane   

Joanna noticed that the hands of Jonathan were crisped on the armchairs of his seat. She understood how he felt. Her too, wasn't really happy to take the plane. Probably because of what happened the last time they went on England with a plane. She tried to not remember about it but the images of the plane crashing, the people shouting, her being ejected, the unconscious form of Jonathan when she saw him in the water. She had goosebumps as she was thinking about what happened. Velvet looked at them with an understanding look. 

"Don't be afraid…I'm sure everything is going to be fine", reassured Velvet. 

"Just try to be that optimistic when the last time you took the plane you almost died", retorted Jonathan.   

"Please, tie your seatbelt, we're going to get off the ground soon", said an air hostess. She looked curiously at Jonathan. 

"Are you going to be alright sir?", asked the hostess. 

"Don't worry miss. He's going to be fine…", answered Joanna.  

**************************************    

A few hours later   

The lights were turned on. The few lucky one that were able to sleep woke up. Jonathan didn't slept a single minute. Each time he almost fell asleep, there were someone that accidentally bumped in his seat or there were turbulence zone. It is absolutely horrible to see the sun when it is 2am in your head. Joanna was sleeping on Jonathan's shoulder. Even if the lights were on, she didn't woke up yet. Jon looked at her with a desperate look. How could she sleep so peacefully after what happened, he asked to himself. 

"Do you want some coffee?", asked the hostess.

"Yes…I would like it black please…", answered Jonathan. 

"…Jon?…Are we already arrived?", asked Joanna with a sleepy voice. 

"No, but we're almost arrived", responded Jonathan. 

"Did you sleep well", questioned Joanna. 

"I didn't sleep at all", replied Jonathan.   

"…I wish you good luck. You'll see how fun it is to spend an entire day without sleeping", said Joanna with a big smile. 

"You said that you wanted to see your parents. Are they living in London?" 

"Of course they are. I'm sure my father could help you. He already worked for the Carrington Institute you know", answered Joanna. 

"So you're father was an agent…" 

"Yes, he was the best of all and the most experienced. He went in retirement shortly before you became an agent. This is why you never meet him before". 

"I see. Well I'm sure he's going to be a nice guy after all", answered Jonathan. 

"Maybe, but you know…My parents had always been very demanding in everything…even with the people I frequentif you understand what I mean", replied Joanna. 

"Honestly, I don't really understand what is complicated about this. Of course I understand what you mean", answered Jonathan with a slightly confused tone. 

"Let me explain what you in a clearer manners. My parents are rich and educated. My mother is a doctor and my father is a lawyer. They won't tolerate someone that is wearing grey sweatshirt and sweat pants in their home. To be even clearer than I was before, do not ever tell them the truth about your studies. And because of 'your great amount of proper clothes', we'll go shopping today before we'll meet them. Understood?", said Joanna with a determined look. 

Jonathan looked at her with a horrified look. 

"Please Joanna, you can kick my ass, you can throw me pies in the face as many as you want, you can torture me in the best way you could imagine but please…I don't wanna go shopping", said Jonathan with a pleading look. 

"…I could be tempted by the pies but… no. Or you'll go shopping with me or you find a good hotel for you. You aren't theoretically presentable right now, you absolutely need new clothes", answered Joanna with a smile. 

"Nooooooooooooooo! I beg you! I don't wanna do that! I won't be able to bear such extreme conditions like this!", exclaimed Jonathan.  

Joanna sighed as she looked at Jonathan. Stay a few months with the Skedars wasn't extreme but some shopping was…Boys will always be boys, she thought to herself.

**********************************

Herbert stared at the childish smile Samantha gave him. That was all his fault. Why didn't he stay near her? Why did he listened to Cassandra De Vries' orders? 

The red alert rang. An intruder had entered the building of Datadyne corp. He was in Cassandra's office, with Samantha and Cassandra. 

_"Samantha! Stay here and be sure no one will touch the Skedar bomb. Herbert, come with me, I don't want to leave this office alone, it's too risky", said Cassandra De Vries with the same annoying and stressed tone as usual. _

_Herbert smiled to himself. He knew that some agents of the Carrington Institute would come. This is why he botched the bomb when Cassandra and Samantha weren't present.   _

Now he had remorses. Why didn't he say to Cassandra that the bomb wasn't effective anymore. He knew she would be angry but they could have asked the Skedars for another one. Herbert hated himself. This wasn't the only reason why he felt so guilty. In truth, he would have liked to stay near his two sons and fight against Cassandra but because of something, he made a bad choice. This something that blinded him was called love. And now the person he loved was only the shadow of herself and she will probably never be more than that. Cassandra…that bitch…she's always controlling every move Samantha makes. He never understood why Samantha was always submitted to her younger sister's wish like this. Anyway, nothing of this mattered anymore. Cassandra will probably throw her sister in an asylum to get rid of her. He wasn't going to let her do such things. It was now finished…he wasn't going to help Cassandra De Vries anymore, she didn't deserved this.  

"Samantha…", whispered Herbert. 

"Yes Herby", replied Samantha with a smile. 

"We're going to leave this damned place…forever. We'll leave US, we'll leave America… But it's a secret. Promise me you won't tell to anyone", said Herbert in a very low voice. 

"I promise I will keep this a secret Herby", answered Samantha with a grin. 

"…Good…" 

*******************************    

The plane arrived at the airport of Heathrow. Almost everyone had their ears overcastted. Joanna, Jonathan, Velvet and Nathaniel will live to the parents of the two sisters' home. Jonathan gave to each employees a big amount of pounds and told them to go in a hotel of London or near the city until he finds a place where they could live. 

"Don't forget, no one must be alone. Each one of you must have at least one roommate of the CI, it's safer like this. On the paper I gave you is the phone number of my cellular phone. When you'll find a suitable hotel and that you got a room, call me and give me the phone number of your hotel. If we need to meet, I'll be able to contact you. Did everyone understood what I've said", said Jonathan 

"Yes!" 

"Good! You can leave and go anywhere you want. I just don't want you to be two far away form London. Are there any question?", asked Jonathan. 

No one asked anything. 

"Fine, you can go. Have a nice day", said Jonathan as some of the employees began to leave with their baggage. Nathaniel and Velvet went directly to the home of the sisters. Jonathan sighed, there were going to be tortures before he'll be able to rest and he knew it. He just hoped the prices weren't going to be too expensive…false hope. It's obvious he doesn't know anything about the prices of London  :D 

*********************************  

"…Fucking clothes…I'm ruined…", Jonathan murmured to himself. 

"Come one Jonathan. Maybe that it was slightly expensive but you look nicer in those clothes", replied Joanna with a big smile. 

"All I know is that now I'm a poor man and that I'm so tired that I could sleep on my feet without any problems", replied Jonathan. 

"You're not poor at all. Almost everything is expensive here. You'll have to stop being such a miser", retorted Joanna. 

They entered a bus (red with two floors :)  ) to be brought to the house of Joanna's parents. She suddenly looked like she was extremely anxious. Jonathan noticed it.  

"Is there something wrong Joanna?", asked Jon. 

"Everything is fine Jonathan", replied Joanna. 

"I don't believe you, there's something you don't wanna tell me", said Jonathan with a convinced look. 

"It's because…I didn't see my parents for a while you know and…and the last time I saw my mother we had an argument so I'm not sure what will be her reaction",  answered Joanna with a worried tone. 

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you even if you argue with her the last time you saw each other", responded Jonathan.  

"Yeah…you're probably right", murmured Joanna. 

   And he was right 

********************************   

"Oh my god!!! James, it's our daughter! Joanna, I'm so glad to have you back!!", said Joanna's mother as she threw herself in the arms of her daughter.  

"I'm happy to see you mom", answered Joanna with a smile. 

Jonathan noticed that Joanna's mother had nothing to do with her daughter. She was short, with shoulder length blond hair and seemed very cheerful. She was more like Velvet. Joanna's father noticed the presence of Jonathan and stared at him during a long period of time. The older man seemed disappointed by Jonathan. He was a tall man, well more taller than Jonathan. And his face remembered Jonathan of one of the actor that played the role of James Bond (guess from which actor I'm talking about). Jon was slightly intimidated by the older man's behaviour.  

"So you're the one who replaced Mr Carrington as the boss of the Carrington Institute?", asked Joanna's father. 

"Yes, it's me. I'm glad to meet you Mr?" 

"Dark…James Dark (:D)", answered the man. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jonathan Fraser", responded Jonathan. 

"Are you sure your name isn't Jonathan McGowan and your father isn't Herbert McGowan?", asked James. 

Jonathan was completely caught off guard. How did he knew this 'confidential' information? Even if he knew the man was probably going to notice, Jonathan preferred to lie. 

"I'm sorry…I don't know any…Herbert Mc…Gowan", answered Jonathan with a faked puzzled tone. 

"James, will you stop your stupid  interrogatory? He's just a guest. Hi, I'm Becky Dark. I suppose that your Joanna's boss, aren't you?", asked the woman. 

"Yes, I am", answered Jonathan. 

"It's nice to meet you", said Becky as she shook his hand. 

"Joanna, Velvet told me there was a man in your life. Where is he?", asked Becky. 

"…Mom…my boss is my boyfriend too", replied Joanna that was slightly embarrassed by the question of her mother. 

Becky looked at her with disbelief and then looked at Jonathan. She quickly regained her composure. James continued his interrogatory.  

"So what is your length Jonathan?", asked James. 

"Err I'm almost 5 foot 11. Why are you asking me this?", asked Jonathan with a puzzled tone. 

"Joanna's boyfriend are usually taller than me", commented James.  

"James, stop asking question like this. Joanna has the right to change her criteria", said Becky. 

Jonathan was slightly confused by the situation. Joanna blushed as she heard what her mother had said. 

"Can someone show me where the bathroom is, please? I really need to go", said Jonathan. 

"Of course ! Let me show you", said Becky. 

She showed him where the bathroom was. Jon quickly thanked her and entered the bathroom. His spy abilities felt that something was wrong with this room. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw something else in the mirror. There was a hidden camera at the corner of the room. Jonathan sighed, he was sure he wasn't going to get along with James. First of all the interrogatory and now the camera. Jonathan looked straight at the camera and smiled. 

"Sorry James, I'm not sure you're truly the best spy in this house. I'm not a fool, I saw your camera. Now, I'll put a towel on it because I don't want my father-in-law to see me pee…so…goodbye for now!", said Jonathan with a grin as he threw a towel on the camera. 

End of chapter 3   

I know…this chapter hadn't a lot of action and it wasn't very long. It's the preparation for next chapter. A lot of very important things and information will be said  next chapter… some terrible things will happen too. As for the names of Joanna's parents…well…maybe that you already noticed I wasn't original at all :) Thanks to my reviewers: Peachrocks, TetraLink17 and Spider-bear. 


	4. The truth?

Disclaimer : I don't own perfect dark and probably never will (I put a probably because we never know what could happen in the future ^_^)   

Chapter 4: The truth…….?     

"Mom are you kidding?! This is completely stupid!", exclaimed Velvet. 

"Don't try to make me change my mind, it won't work. Your father and I don't want you to sleep in the same room as your boyfriend. You don't have to complaint, your sister doesn't have this right either", replied Becky. 

Joanna stayed silent. Even if she didn't saw her parents for a while, she didn't forgot how they were. This is why she left them like this, without giving them any news of her for so much time… 

************************************ 

"I didn't thought that their parents were going to be like this", said Nathaniel with a sinister gaze. 

"It is not impressing me from Joanna's father at all", commented Jonathan as he looked at the room they were supposed to share. 

"But Jon, don't you think that it's completely insane, we aren't teenagers anymore!", exclaimed Nathaniel. 

"Stop complaining, you're not the one that is hated by the father like I was some kind of parasite or something", replied Jonathan. 

"…Well, at least we're not forced to share the same bed", commented Nathaniel. 

Jonathan looked at his surroundings and wasn't surprised by what he saw. 

"Yeah…but there's thousands of camera that are filming the room all day and night long", Jonathan responded. 

"What!? There're cameras in the room!?", asked Nathaniel. 

"Yeah, there are some. And there's one in the bathroom too", responded Jonathan.  

"…Tell me what are we doing in that damned place! Now my studies in medicine are completely botched and I don't know if I'll someday be able to return university again and…we're stuck in a house of paranoids", Nathaniel said. 

"Don't speak too loudly, I'm sure James Dark can hear us…he can see everything and hear everything", whispered Jonathan with a faked scared tone. 

"Stop with those stupid jokes! There aren't funny at all!", Nathaniel said with a annoyed tone.  

**************************************    

A few hours later, in the dinning room, a family dinner was beginning   ^_^      

"So, you probably studied before working to the Carrington Institute. What were your job before you became agents?", asked innocently Becky. 

Jonathan choked as he heard Becky's question. Nathaniel glanced at Jonathan with a slight smile. 

"Before we came here, I was studying in medicine. However, I had to abandon because we left our country for an unknown period of time", answered Nathaniel. 

"Really! I'm a doctor too! Maybe that I could help you to be admitted in a school in England. Now you, Jonathan, what were your original job?", asked Becky with an interested tone. 

"I was a lawyer…", replied Jonathan. 

Joanna shot him a look that made him remember what he completely forgot. Joanna's father was supposed to be a lawyer too! 

"What a coincidence! James too was a lawyer before he became an agent. You will be able to talk about law together", replied Becky with a smile. 

James looked at him with an uninterested tone. Jonathan gave him an unsure smile. 

"Even if I'm officially a lawyer, this domain never truly interested me so let's talk about something else. Did you know that Robert O'Donnell became officially the president of the US? You escaped the country just on time it seems", said James. 

"I hate that man. He always says horrible lies about the Carrington Institute. James told me the Maians aren't like this man described them, I suppose that it's true", Becky remarked. 

" Your husband was right, the Maians are a pacific race and deserve to be the friends of humans. The Skedars are the extreme opposite of what O'Donell was saying; they're cruel and hate every other race in the universe. Their only purpose in life are bloodbaths", said Jonathan with a dark gaze. 

"That's terrible! It's a chance the government of England already know about this falsehood", responded Becky. 

"What do you mean?", Jonathan asked. 

"James has some 'contact' with the government. He was able to convince some of his friends that Robert O'Donnell is a liar. Let's just hope they will listen to James' advice and that they'll refuse to collaborate with the US", answered Becky. 

*************************************  

"Are you sure that the killer you saw was really this man?", asked the police officer to the young woman. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Get him arrested, he killed at least 15 people. He should pay this crime by staying in prison for life", replied the woman. 

"We've heard that he's hiding in England, in London. After a few researches, we've found the location of the house where he's hiding", said the young man that was accompanying the woman. 

"We should thank you for everything you've done to help us find the man who killed almost all the living humans on the Skedar planet. You'll be greatly recompensed", responded the police officer. 

"You're welcome. We'll always help our world to get those kind of bastards arrested", replied the young man with a smirk. 

**************************************   

"I'll go take a walk with Jonathan in the region. Don't wait for us", said Joanna as she left her home with Jonathan. 

They walked on the sidewalk of the narrow road of London. Jonathan was admiring at the view the city gave him. It was so different from America…it was prettier of course.  

"So…" 

"So what?", asked Jonathan as he looked at his surroundings. 

"What do you think about my family?", asked Joanna. 

"Oh…err…they're nice", responded Jonathan that avoided Joanna's gaze. 

"Be honest Jon", replied Joanna. 

"Okay but you'll probably regret it. Your father seems to think that I am some kind of traitor and I'm sure the only reason that made your mother like me is because I told her I was a lawyer. And what did she meant when she talked about your criteria?", asked curiously Jonathan. 

"Oh never mind, this isn't important at all…", replied Joanna that forced herself to look at the ground. 

"It's wonderful isn't it? I like this place…", said Jonathan. 

"You know…America has his advantage too…even if it seems completely ugly compared to London and that the people are not all as polite as here. It's less expensive, the air is less polluted, there is more free place and you don't necessarily needs to pay very expensive to have a tasty meal", remarked Joanna. 

"Maybe that I'm wrong but you really seem to hate this place…why?", questioned Jonathan. 

"……………." 

"Are you hiding me something Joanna? If you truly hate this place, why did you wanted to come here?", asked Jonathan. 

"I knew that with my father nearby, it was going to be more secure. It's incredible how he could be persuasive…he is already convincing the government that the Maians are pacific after all", answered Joanna with a faked smile. 

"But you didn't answered me. You should be happy to return to the home where you've grown up. Why are you so…unhappy?", he asked. 

"…………..Maybe we should return home", suggested Joanna. 

"Already!? Is it because of what I've said? We can change the topic if you want", replied Jonathan. 

"I…I have a bad feeling Jon…like something terrible is going to happen", answered Joanna with a suddenly worried tone. 

"…Fine…let's go then", said Jonathan. 

_They didn't knew that the tragedy was only going to happen quicker by returning home. _  

************************************  

Joanna and Jonathan quickly returned to the home of Joanna's parents. A woman was waiting for them in the driveway. Jonathan instantly recognized her. 

"Hey! Aren't you the woman from the Skedar planet?", asked Jonathan. 

"Yes, it's me", replied the woman coldly. 

"Where is the man that was with you in the ship?", asked curiously Jonathan. 

"Jeffrey isn't there…I'm alone", said the woman. 

"Well nice to meet you again. I didn't knew you were living here, well, I noticed your British accent but I didn't knew you were living in London", replied Jonathan. 

"Enough talking…murderer…", retorted Jessica. 

"Wha! What are you talking about!?", asked Jonathan. 

"Get him", she said. 

A few police officers came out from their hiding spot and captured Jonathan. Jon didn't defended himself because he knew that attacking an officer would be more serious than killing a dumb guard from Datadyne. Joanna looked at what was happening with a stupefied look. 

"Jonathan Fraser, you under arrest for the murder of 15 human survivors on the Skedar planet", said a police officer as another handcuffed Jonathan. 

"WHAT! What do you mean?!!! I've never done such things! You've probably made a mistake, I'm not the one you're searching for", replied Jonathan with a panicked tone. 

"She isn't doing any mistakes. Some other survivors from your bloodbath affirmed that you were the one who killed the half of the people detained in the Skedar labs", said Jeffrey as he suddenly appeared from nowhere. 

"…But…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S A CONSPIRACY! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING LIARS! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OF WHAT YOU ACCUSED ME! JOANNA! DON'T BELIEVE THOSE BASTARDS!", shouted Jonathan with a mix of anger and panic in his voice. 

"We have other proves than those revelations. One of the survivors was a scientist, he brought with him when he left the planet a kind of…Skedar camera. And it's showing us everything of what happened the day you killed the 15 unlucky people. The fact that you don't remember anything isn't a proof. We interrogated some people that know you very well and they told us you rarely…but sometimes burst in a very violent anger. They also told us that during those terrible crises of yours, you don't truly know what you're doing. That would explain why you don't remember a bloody thing of what happened", replied Jeffrey with an I-know-everything tone. 

Joanna looked at Jonathan with a look of disbelief. She already saw Jonathan gets angry a few times. She knew that it was happening very rarely but…when it's happening…you'd better get out of his way. The thing is that all the times it happened, he got angry with some bad guys so there never were big consequences. What if…he actually could get angry with someone that didn't put his life or the life of someone he cared for in danger? What if…Jonathan had truly killed 15 people? Was he lying? When Joanna left her thought and looked at her surroundings again, the police were trying to bring Jonathan in the police car. He was desperately trying to get out of the grip of the police officers but they were too much. He looked at Joanna with a desperate look.

"Joanna…tell me you don't believe them. Tell them I cannot have done such things", begged Jonathan.  

"The problem is…that I don't think I should trust you anymore Jonathan…All their proves are plausible…I'm sorry Jonathan but I cannot help a liquidator like you probably are", answered Joanna as her face grew paler. 

Then Jonathan stopped to fight off the guard. Every hopes that were left within him were gone…Joanna doesn't believe him. That means he was truly all alone, again. Jonathan entered the police car without any tentative to flee. He stared at Joanna as he left the damned driveway. Joanna suddenly felt extremely guilty as she stared at Jonathan. Through his eyes, she didn't see any lies. She only saw the pain she gave him when she refused to help him. She knew he was a good liar but she was sure he would never use his talent against her…he just couldn't…or could he? 

*********************************** 

Joanna entered the home of her parents and slammed the door behind her. Her mother looked at her with a sorry look and her father didn't seem to care that Jonathan had been arrested at all. The only thing that seemed to matter to him was reading his newspaper. Nathaniel was packing his things. Velvet was in tears and was begging him to stay. 

"So…the big mouth is going to leave", said Joanna with a sarcastic tone. 

"…What? Do you DARE to accuse me to be the bastard who told everything to the police? You're completely wrong! The fucking bastard that told everything to the police officers is non other than your sister: Velvet Dark. Applause her, she's a genius! And now, they accused me too! They accuse me of complicity to the first degree because I didn't say anything! ", exclaimed Nathaniel with an angry tone.

"…Vel…Velvet? You…you…" 

"I'm sorry Joanna…I thought that it was the good decision", said Velvet as more tears ran down her face. 

"You don't have to feel guilty Velvet, you've truly made the good decision", said Becky as she entered the room. 

"What do you mean?! Do you really think someone like Jonathan could have done such things?!", questioned Joanna as her anger grew bigger. 

"Joanna…that's not the first time you discover that your lover isn't the person he is pretending to be. And…I don't think he was really your type", replied calmly Becky. 

"…I understand now…you don't care at all that he is under arrest or not. You're just happy to get rid of him because you're just like Velvet. Because he's not the richest, the prettiest and the most instructed man you've never seen, he isn't my type. You're ridiculous!", exclaimed Joanna. 

"I sure you could find better than him. All your others boyfriend were better than him", said Becky. 

"I've never seen someone as superficial as you. There's something you don't understand about my ex-boyfriend…there were all the same! They all didn't give a damn about me! I was only a good-looking trophy to show to their friends and a girl they could fuck every time they wanted!", exclaimed Joanna. 

"…What…what did you say?", asked Becky almost like she was doing a heart attack. 

"You seem surprised to see your 'perfect daughter' saying these kind of words but this is the entire truth. I was nothing else than an object to them. This the main reason why I truly love Jonathan… He considers me as a human, oppositely to the others", replied Joanna. 

"You…you were just unlucky, that's all! I'm sure you could find someone that is considering you as a human and that is corresponding to all your criteria. You're perfect after all, you deserve someone as perfect as you", responded Becky. 

"WILL YOU STOP TO DESCRIBE ME AS PERFECT! I AM NOT PERFECT AND I NEVER WILL!!! AND THE 'CRITERIA' YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AREN'T MINE! THEY'RE ONLY YOUR CRITERIA!!!", shouted Joanna. 

"Stop shouting like this in MY home!", replied angrily Becky. 

"You know what is your fucking problem?! Even if I'm 24 and that I stayed away from you during 3 long years, you're again trying to control everything of my life like you've done before I left this damned home. I AM AN ADULT AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO SUCH THINGS", replied Joanna. 

"If you want to stay in my home, you'll have to listen to me and stop shouting like this!", retorted Becky. 

"Fine! If this is what you want. I'm leaving too so I'll be able to breath again. I cannot believe that only 3 years made me forget what you were forcing me to do", said Joanna as she went to her chamber to pack her things. 

"If you leave like this…where will you go?", asked James that introduced himself in the conversation. 

"Far from her…I'm sorry dad but I don't have any other choices left", answered Joanna. 

"At least, stay for the night or you'll find it difficult to find a room at this hour. You could leave tomorrow", suggested James. 

"…Okay…but I'll leave tomorrow morning", replied Joanna. 

"I'm not sure she deserves such chances", said Becky to herself. 

"Calm down Becky, it's your daughter after all", James said. 

****************************************  

In the morning   

Joanna woke up very early in the morning. She ate her breakfast and quickly get prepare to leave. She opened the door and took her baggage. 

"You're going to leave like this? Without saying me goodbye?", asked James that suddenly appeared behind her. 

"Dad? I thought that you were sleeping…", answered Joanna. 

"I wanted to talk personally to you before you leave. Take this piece of paper. I have a CI communicator too. It's the number to contact me so if you need help, you just have to compose this number", said James as he gave her a piece a paper. 

"Thanks dad…I suppose that if I need to talk to you about confidential information, I'll just have to use this number", guessed Joanna. 

"It's obvious. The phone had never been a secure source of communication", replied James. 

"Thank you for everything dad…Take care", said Joanna as she gave him a hug. 

"Goodbye Joanna. There's one last thing I want to tell you", he said. 

"And what is this thing?", questioned Joanna. 

"Whatever you decide to do, you will always have my support…even if you kill hundreds of people", answered James. 

"What do you mean?", asked Joanna. 

" I can see a lot of things Joanna. I don't think Jonathan is guilty and you don't think he is either. Sometimes, the justice is very unfair…if you decide to make justice by yourself, I will only agree with you, even if this mean you'll be a criminal", explained James. 

"I will never be thankful enough dad", said Joanna as she left the house where she spent her childhood. 

**************************************   

Jonathan lay on the small bed of the cell where they detain him. He didn't had the right to contact a lawyer, anyway the only one he knew was James Dark and he doubted he would want to help him. He only had the right to phone someone. He called Suzan to tell her what happened. He was sure that at least the half of the employee of the institute knew about his arrest. He thought about the woman that denounced him…Jessica was her name. At first, he thought that she could be a nice woman but he was completely wrong. He was also wrong when he thought that she looked like Joanna. For no reason in particular, he suddenly thought that she looked more like Heleny. A few prisoners from other cells looked at him curiously. 

"I wonder what this guy has done to be detained in _that_ cell", a prisoner said. 

"Yeah…I've heard that all the people that were thrown in that cell were sentenced to stay in prison for life", another said. 

"That little guy doesn't look like a serial killer at all…he doesn't even look like he is dangerous", replied the first prisoner. 

"Duo of stupid. It's those kind of people that are the most dangerous…I wouldn't be surprised he raped and killed hundreds of little girls", retorted a third one. 

"If it is truly the case, I'm gonna beat him everyday until he dies", said the second prisoner. 

***************************************  

"The president of the US will give10 millions dollars if someone tells the government information about the people that followed the leader of these terrorists and also the leader the Carrington Institute named Jonathan Fraser. When the police entered the Carrington Institute, they noticed no one was here. They tried to interrogate the linked and the relatives of the employees but no one told anything. Tomorrow, the police will try to interrogate the children. Every single people that refused to reveal information, that means until today everyone, are accused of complicity", said the newsreader on TV. 

Suzan was watching nervously the TV. Siegfried, that was forced to be her roommate, watched too the TV. 

"Oh no! That means my darling is accused of complicity…and my children will be interrogated tomorrow!", exclaimed Suzan with a panicked tone.  

"I think it's gonna be alright. Jonathan had expected this and no one was supposed tell their children were they were supposed to go. Everyone that knew our location stayed silent", replied Siegfried. 

"You stupid! I don't care about being caught! It's my children I care for! Those bastards are gonna torture them!", replied Suzan.  

"Don't worry…they'll never dare to hurt children", reassured Siegfried. 

Suzan looked at him with an unconvinced look. They heard a knock on the door. 

"I'm gonna see who it is", said Suzan as she opened the door. 

"Joanna?! What are you doing here?", asked Suzan. 

"Jonathan had been arrested and is accused of murder of 15 people", answered Joanna with a stricken tone. 

"We already know, Jonathan called us yesterday night. Come in", replied Suzan. 

"How did you knew where we are?", asked Siegfried. 

"It was written in a notebook Jonathan had. Velvet gave the police even more proves of Jonathan's guilt and my mother was only approving. I was so angry that I left my home", explained Joanna. 

"So you're searching a place where to live?", asked Suzan. 

"Yeah…", Joanna answered  

"Sarah is in the room next to ours. You can stay with her. There's only two single bed in there so it's not a very good idea to stay in there", said Suzan. 

"Sarah's room has two beds too?", asked Joanna. 

"There's only one queen size bed in Sarah's room but I'm sure she doesn't really mind if you sleep in the same bad as her. It was supposed to be the room of Siggy and I but he didn't wanted to sleep in the same bed as me so we exchanged rooms", explained Suzan. 

"Huh! Like I wanted to sleep with a mother of three children", replied Siegfried. 

"She calls you…Siggy?", asked Joanna. 

"Everyone of the institute are calling me Siggy because they aren't able to pronounce my name", explained Siegfried.  

"Want some cookie?", asked Suzan with a big grin to Joanna. 

"Suzan, Are you sure you're alright? Normally, you would have lost your temper after a comment like Siegfried said and now…you're asking me if I want cookies", questioned Joanna worriedly. 

"I asked myself what kind of opinion the people have about me so I asked a few people. The most honest people told me everyone think I'm a bitch. I wasn't really happy to hear that so I'm trying to be nice…I wanna change my reputation", answered Suzan. 

"I see…thanks Suzan, I'll take one of your cookies", replied Joanna with a slight smile. 

**************************************   

"Do you know what you should do Joanna?", asked Sarah as Joanna unpacked her things. 

"You have a clue", questioned Joanna. 

"Everyone, especially you, need to know what happened on the Skedar planet. You should visit Jonathan and ask him with every details of what happened", answered Sarah. 

"Jonathan is a good liar…" 

"Do you really think Jon could lie to you? Of course not! He'll tell you the entire truth if you ask him, that's for sure", replied Sarah. 

"Yeah…you're probably right. When I'll finish to unpack my things, I'll visit him", Joanna said.     

And the visit will happen next chapter ^_^  

A/N: I'm sorry for stopping my story like this, but if I write everything I planned for chapter 4, the chapter would have 7000 words in it so I split it in two parts. I hope this chapter was as entertaining for you to read than it was for me to write. I say that because chapter 2 and 3 were extremely boring to write, it was like a chore to me but this chapter was very fun to write…okay…maybe it's because I've been mean enough to put Jon under arrest ^_^ A lot of unanswered question will be answered next chapter like: Where did Nathaniel go after he left Joanna and Velvet's home?, Why James always put cameras everywhere in his house?, What happened to Joanna with her parents that made her flee her home and work to the Carrington Institute?  Is Jonathan guilty of what Jeffrey and Jessica accused him? Who is the stupid guy that brought a Skedar camera with him? And why did he brought it…a souvenir from the Skedar planet or something else? Next chapter will probably be the one with the biggest amount of action, blood and gore! Of course, some romance too but I think the action will dominate… 

Peachrocks: Yeah that's true, the name aren't really important…If you didn't noticed, Becky and James were the names Jo and Jon gave to theirselves when they were in the infiltration mission to Datadyne corp. As for the camera :D, the great mystery of the bathroom (is there more than a camera?) will be answered later…and I'll try to put some jokes with this :D   

TetraLink17: I portrayed the father of Joanna as the classic representation of the father that dislikes the boyfriend ^_^ I hope your father didn't put cameras everywhere in the house like James does :D Suzan is sometimes a bitch, but I try to not make her hateable. 

Thanks for reviewing my story!!! It's always very appreciated :) 


	5. The fugitive

Disclaimer : Perfect dark doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rareware 

Chapter 5:  The fugitive

Jonathan desperately tried to sleep on the uncomfortable bed. He didn't slept nor in the plane, neither in this cell…it had been two days he wasn't able to sleep. He knew that he would never be able to sleep at such places so he sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that almost all the prisoners had roommates but he didn't have any. Being considered as a liquidator has his advantages after all, he thought to himself. The prisoners who were there were probably sentenced because of crimes smaller than the one he was accused for. Then he heard footsteps. A guard opened his cell. 

"Someone wants to see you", said the guard. 

Jon wondered who it could be. Maybe that it was Joanna…hopefully it would be Joanna, he thought to himself. Two other guards came; one of them handcuffed Jonathan as they brought him out of the cell. Jon was amazed to realize how dangerous those guards think he is. He could hear the comments of the prisoners as they looked at him leave the place. 

"Look, the pedophile is leaving", one of them said. 

"I don't think he's a pedophile, he looks more like a hacker that cheated a few millions or something like that", another said. 

"You're completely wrong! I'm sure he was a drug seller", a third said. 

"They think I killed 15 people", Jonathan replied with an annoyed tone. 

"15 people?" 

"It looks like he won't have to beat him because he's an obsessive, he just killed some people…that's not the first we see like this", another said. 

They brought him in a small room with chairs in front of a window. Jonathan was relieved to see that Joanna was in front of one of those windows. The guards made him sit on the chair in front of Joanna and opened a kind of microphone. 

"Joanna, I'm so glad you came", said Jonathan. 

"Jonathan…I want to know what really happened on the Skedar planet. Are you really sure you didn't killed those 15 people?" replied Joanna with a cold tone. 

"………………."   

"Jonathan, answer me or I'll leave now", retorted Joanna. 

"I…I don't know…" answered Jonathan. 

"As I see, you changed your opinion. First of all it was : it's impossible, I've never done such things! Now you don't know", commented Joanna. 

"You cannot understand if I don't tell you what happened. Let me explain", Jonathan said. 

"Alright, I'm listening", replied Joanna. 

"After the Skedar captured me, they tried to make me say information by torturing me. I didn't say anything so they considered me as useless and put me in a kind of Skedar laboratory. They were something like 30 humans detained like me. It was terrible. They make us drink or injected us some unknown substance. There were often terrible secondary effects. Some humans that were with us didn't looked like humans anymore. But a day, they all injected us the same substance. I saw at least 5 men became completely crazy. They broke the cage or cell they were detained in and destroyed everything that stood in their way. The woman called Jessica and I looked at what was happening, completely horrified. During the bloodbath, I began to feel dizzy and everything went black. When I woke up, I was lying in a desert, and my shirt was covered in blood. I didn't remembered a single thing of what I've done, I just hoped I didn't joined myself to the bloodbath", explained Jonathan. 

"I'm sad to tell you they were able to look at what was recorded on the kind of camera. I saw something like you were describing me. We clearly saw someone I expected as you killing a lot of people", responded Joanna. 

"What do you mean when you were saying 'someone I expected as you'?" asked Jonathan. 

"I wasn't truly sure it was you. The man I saw had a beard of something like 3 weeks, I couldn't see the face clearly. He looked a lot like you but I cannot be at 100% it was you because I didn't saw what you looked like when you returned from the Skedar planet ", answered Joanna. 

Jonathan didn't say anything for a minute. He seemed to be in deep thoughts. Then his eyes grew wide as he thought about something. 

"Joanna! What if the man you saw was Jeffrey?" suggested Jonathan. 

"You mean…the man with the smartass attitude form yesterday? He was also on the Skedar planet?" asked Joanna. 

"Yes, he was there", answered Jonathan. 

"It's true he really looks like you…with a beard, it's possible I could confound you with him", remarked Joanna. 

"One minute left", said the guard. 

"Joanna, before you leave, I want you to know one thing. If it is me who've done such atrocity, let me tell you I didn't have any power on what I was doing. I would never do such things even if I was in a terrible anger. Every people I could kill without any substances influencing my judgment would be people that would hurt you…" Jonathan said with a desperate tone. 

Then Joanna noticed how Jonathan seemed weak. He was extremely pale, and the weight he lost on the Skedar planet didn't helped him to look healthier. 

"Jonathan…are you sure you're going to be alright?" asked worriedly Joanna. 

"Let's just say I could feel better", answered Jonathan. 

"I'm sorry but I can't give you more time, you must leave miss", said the guard with a sorry look. 

"Jon, is there a physical detail that could help me to difference you from Jeffrey?" asked Joanna. 

"…I think he had two different colours in his eyes. One is brown like me but the other is green…", answered Jonathan

"Jonathan…don't worry and take rest for now. I'll be right back" reassured Joanna with a sad smile as a guard brought her out of the room. 

Two others guards came and brought back Jonathan to his cell. He smiled to himself , a new hope had crossed his mind. Jeffrey could really be the one Joanna saw on the camera. Jessica would probably not hesitate to lie to make her fiancée innocent. Jonathan was wondering why Joanna told him that she'll be right back. He was sure he only had the right to have one visit per day. He didn't have any idea of what Joanna was planning… 

Joanna entered a second time the laboratory the police already brought her before. In this exact place was the location of the proof that made Jonathan go in jail. She wanted to see the scientist who brought this junk with him…and 'discuss' with him a little bit. He wasn't really happy to see her again. 

A day ago. 

"Here is the proof" said the scientist as he showed Joanna the video. 

After Joanna finished looking at the tape, she shot a glare to the scientist. 

"You bastard! This isn't proving anything! I want to see a clearer proof that Jonathan is guilty!" exclaimed furiously Joanna. 

"Hey! I'm doing my job, that's all. A man came and told me to show the police the video to get this serial killer arrested. That's not my fault if your boyfriend is some kind of psychopath", retorted the scientist as he replaced his glass on his nose. 

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHO IS THE REAL PSYCHOPATH  IN THIS ROOM", as she strangled him. 

The police stopped her shortly after…. 

Return to today 

"M-m-m-m…m-miss D-Dark! What are y-y-you doing h-here?", asked worriedly the scientist. 

"I don't want to strangle you again…except if you refuse to show me the video again. 

"Why do you want to see it anyway?" questioned the scientist with an unsure look. 

"I just want to check a detail", replied Joanna. 

"What kind of detail?" 

"That's not of your business", retorted Joanna. 

"If you don't tell me what is the matter, I won't show you", threatened the scientist. 

"It seems I don't have any choices…I want to check something on the man you suspected to be Jonathan. I want to be sure it's truly the one I love" , explained Joanna 

"I-I-I'm sorry…I cannot show you the video for such reasons", answered the scientist. 

"So you don't want to show me" 

"No…" 

"You fucking bastard…this Jeffrey paid you to make sure everyone thinks that Jonathan is the man on the video", replied Joanna with a sinister tone. 

"N-n-no! Of c-c-c-course n-n-not! I-I j-j-j-just…" 

"Whatever…you'll regret the words you were able to say in this conversation very soon", said Joanna with a menacing tone as she left the laboratory. 

"Don't you think this guy looks like the woman-killer?" commented a prisoner. 

"Yeah…a bit", replied one of them. 

"You mean…really the same! I wonder if the 15 people he killed were women", commented another of them. 

Jonathan sighed as he heard the comment of the other prisoners near. He never thought the prisoners could be so annoying. 

"It's true he looks like the woman-killer…I completely forgot what was his name", a prisoner said. 

"Jerry…Jared…Jeff…Jeffrey! Jeffrey was his name!", another answered. 

Jonathan was very surprised to hear this name. He stood up from his bed and came to the window on the door to see the prisoners. 

"Are you talking about a man that looks almost the same as me and that is called Jeffrey?" asked Jonathan. 

"Yeah…are you one of his siblings or something", one of them asked. 

"No…He's the man who told the police I killed 15 people…The problem is that I don't remember a single thing. I thought he could have killed them and accused me so he would be free", explained Jonathan. 

"It's possible…he already killed his first wife after all", answered the prisoner.  

"So the man is violent?" asked Jonathan with an incredibly interested tone. 

"Yeah…like most of us. But maybe you aren't if you didn't killed them", replied the prisoner. 

"…You would be surprised by what I can do sometimes", Jonathan said as he looked at the floor. 

"Foster! How can you bear someone like this?" asked Nathaniel with an annoyed tone. 

"Stop being so cruel with Trent…he's not the bastard we all think he is", replied Foster. 

"Do you already forgot HE killed Carrington?" asked angrily Nathaniel. 

"Calm down you stupid. It's not because you broke up with your girlfriend that you must make us all eat your dirty shit", retorted Trent with a bored tone. 

The CI communicator of Nathaniel beeped. He looked at it with an annoyed tone and answered. 

"Nathaniel?" 

"Yeah, I'm right here", answered Nathaniel. 

"This is Joanna. I'm planning something very important…I want you to go to Elvis ship. Sarah will be waiting for you there…We'll probably need you too", Joanna said. 

"Need me? What is happening? What are you planning Joanna?" asked Nathaniel. 

"I cannot tell you right now but promise me you'll be there", responded Joanna.  

"Okay…but where should I go? I don't have any idea where Elvis' ship is hidden", replied Nathaniel. 

"When we moved to England, Elvis came with us but he used his ship. He landed in an unused field and put the ship on the invisible mode. If you go to the restaurant of your hotel tonight, you'll meet Sarah. She'll explain you where it is and you'll just have to go with her. You must not be seen by anyone", instructed Joanna. 

"Alright, I'll meet her tonight at the restaurant of my hotel then", answered Nathaniel. 

Joanna closed her communicator. Nathaniel wondered what was Joanna planning. Whatever it was, it seemed really important. 

Joanna entered the prison again. The guard refused to give her a visit. 

"I'm sorry. You don't have the right to visit someone two times in the same day", said the guard. 

"But…but. I must absolutely tell him the news", Joanna replied with a pleading look. 

"I'm sorry…I can't" 

"You mean you don't want my lover to know that I'm pregnant?" asked Joanna with faked tears in her eyes. 

"……….."  

"Please!" begged Joanna. 

"Okay…but why did you came just 6 minutes after the hours of visit finish?" asked the guard. 

"I-I just learned the news half an hour ago", explained Joanna. 

"Alright…but you'll have to be very quick", said the guard. 

Jonathan sat again on the same chair of the visit room he sat a few hours ago. He wondered how Joanna was able to have a second visit…and at this hour.  

"I won't give you a lot of time. You have two minutes. Tell him the news, be happy together and after you must leave", instructed the guard. 

"Okay…", answered Joanna. 

"Joanna, what's wrong? How were you able to visit me a second time?", asked worriedly Jonathan. 

Joanna looked at the direction of the guard. He seemed to listen at them like they were on a cinema screen. There were also two guards in the side of the room Jonathan was in…this was bad… 

"What are you waiting for miss? Tell him!" exclaimed the guard. 

"I…I…I've just learned that I'm pregnant", Joanna said with a shy tone. 

"WHAT!?! You mean…you'll have a baby? And you want to keep it!!!? Oh my gosh…you impress me Jo. I never thought you wanted to have child", replied Jonathan with a surprised tone. 

"Jon…stand back…" Joanna whispered. 

"Wha…what do you mean?" asked Jon not too loudly. 

"I said…stand back. You're better listen to me or you'll get hurt" murmured Joanna. 

Jonathan stood up and walked backward. The guards looked at him strangely but they didn't do anything. Joanna took out a phoenix in the explosive shell mode and shot at the glass that separated Jon from her. After she took out a tranquilizer in the sedative mode and shot at the guard behind her. For the others, she didn't have any other choices. She took out her phoenix again and shot at the two guards. They fell on the cold floor, dead. Then Joanna took Jonathan's right hand, gave him a shield and left the room in a run. Jonathan couldn't believe what was happening. First of all, Joanna announce him she's pregnant and now she kills the guard to make him evade the place. Every time a door was looked, Joanna used her phoenix to destroy the door. There weren't a lot of ways to escape the prison. Joanna began to think they' ll be obligated to leave by the main entrance. Jonathan found it difficult to follow Joanna, she was running very quickly and because she was holding his hand, he didn't had any choices but to run at the same speed as her. When they were able to get out of the cells section, they finally saw a window. Joanna took her phoenix again and shot at the window. They were able to get outside but the run was far from being finished. There was a hangar near the prison. Joanna hacked the door and was able to open it. Inside there were a few hoverbikes and a bag that was hidden belongs them. The bag apparently belonged to Joanna. She took out a DY-357 magnum and threw it at Jonathan. 

"You might want to have this. There's chance they'll try to attack us", explained Joanna. 

"Joanna, what the hell are you planning to…" 

"There's no time for explanations. We'll escape with those hoverbikes. I know you didn't use those things often but try to follow me. We'll have to use the speed number 8, the quickest of all", said Joanna as she took the bag and sat on a hoverbike. 

Jonathan didn't contested what Joanna was saying and sat on a hoverbike next to hers. Joanna took out a grenade from her bag and threw it near the wall. It completely destroyed like Joanna expected. They left the place and just hoped no one noticed the loud noise the grenade made. The red alert was started in the prison. There already were a few guards that were getting outside. They tried to shoot at Jo and Jon but the guards were too far so the bullets only damaged slightly their shield. They put themselves in maximum speed and left the place. The best way they could avoid the police was to pass through fields. The prison was a bit far from London so it was isolated from a big population. After what it seemed to Jonathan an entire day but it was only a few hours after, they found a forest. This was probably the best place to hide.  

"Okay, we'll go in the forest and we'll get rid of our hoverbikes", Joanna said. 

"Don't you think it's a little bit dangerous that we'll get lost?" asked Jonathan. 

"No, I know where we are. I have a map with me. We'll enter the forest but we'll stay near this field. I'll use my communicator to call Elvis and he will came with his big ship. We just have to hope no one will see us before he came", responded Joanna. 

"Okay then…" replied Jonathan. 

"Tired like you are, you should maybe try to take rest", suggested Joanna. 

"Even if I want to, I would never be able to sleep", replied Jonathan. 

"Why?" 

"Do I really need to explain you? We just escaped from a prison and they're probably trying to find me. Let's not forget that the USA want to see me dead and that you just told me you were pregnant!", exclaimed Jonathan. 

Joanna laughed at Jonathan's reply. He looked at her with an indignant look. 

"Can I understand what is so funny about what I said", asked Jonathan with an outraged tone. 

"Do you really think I could be pregnant? Of course not! It was just a reason I told the guard to see you a second time in the same day!", exclaimed Joanna as she was laughing. 

"You mean…it was a lie?" asked Jonathan who desperately tried to hide his surprise.  

"Of course it was! Jon I didn't knew that you were so naïve", replied Joanna with a grin.  

Jonathan looked at her with an insulted gaze and didn't responded. He just took the two overbikes and went to the forest. 

"Hey! Where are you going?", asked Joanna. 

"I'm going to hide those things in the forest. You should call Elvis now", answered Jonathan with a cold tone. 

"Jonathan…are you really angry at me", asked Joanna with a concerned tone. 

Jonathan was happy Joanna couldn't see his grin as he saw her bag on her overbike.  

10 minutes later  

After Joanna told Elvis their location. She went to the forest to find Jonathan. He was nowhere to be found. 

"Jonathan, where are you?", shouted Joanna. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  

"JONATHAN! WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHERE ARE YOU?", asked Joanna with a panicked tone. 

"THEY GOT ME!!! JOANNA, HELP!", shouted Jonathan. 

Joanna began to run at the direction the voice of Jonathan came from. 

"Shit, where's my bag? I don't have any weapon", Joanna said to herself. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, GET OFF YOU BASTARDS", yelled Jonathan. 

Joanna ran quicker. She really began to be frightened by what 'those bastards' were doing to Jonathan. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS", screamed Jonathan. 

Joanna noticed the voice was coming from very near. She stopped running and walked quickly in the direction of Jonathan's voice. She arrived in front of a big puddle of mud. It was the complete silence in the forest. 

"Jonathan", said Joanna with an unsure tone. 

"Hands up you bitch", a voice behind her said. 

Joanna put her hands up and just wished someone near could help her. Then the man behind her pushed her hard in the puddle of mud.  

"Eeeeewwwww, what was that for", asked Joanna as she looked at the man. 

Then she saw that the man behind her was apparently Jonathan. He was trying to hold his laugh but was only able during a few seconds. 

"What the…" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YA!", exclaimed Jonathan between two laughs.  

"You bastard…you pushed me in that mud. Look how dirty I am now", replied angrily Joanna. 

"YOU REALLY THOUGHT SOME BAD GUYS WERE CAPTURING ME?! HOW FUNNY! I was sure that you were going to understand that it was just a joke", replied Jonathan as he was regaining his composure. 

Joanna threw him mud that directly hit him in the face. 

"Hey! What was that for?!", asked Jonathan as tried to removed the mud from his face. 

"I'm not going to be the only one that is going to get out of this forest dirty", replied Joanna as she threw him more mud.  

"So you wanna do a mud war? Fine then, I was an expert at this sport when I was a kid", said Jonathan with a mischievous smile. 

"Where are they", asked Nathaniel as he went out of the ship.  

"I guess they are in this forest", commented Sarah. 

"Okay, let's go", replied Nathaniel. 

Shortly after they entered the forest, they heard people laugh out loud. They went to the direction the laugh came from. They quickly find Joanna and Jonathan doing a fight in the mud and laughing at the same time. 

"Sorry to disturb you but…what are you doing?!", asked Sarah. 

"Oh, hi! We were doing a mud war. Wanna join us", asked Jonathan as he threw mud to his little brother.  

"YAY MUD WAR!", exclaimed Nathaniel as he took some mud. 

"What the hell?! You three are completely crazy! Quick! Let's return to the ship before we'll be seen", exclaimed Sarah. 

Joanna stood up from the mud and followed Sarah shamefully. Joanna looked at Jonathan and Nathaniel. 

"Are you coming you idiots?", asked Joanna. 

"Okay…I'll be the first to arrive at the ship", said Jonathan as he stood up and began to run. 

Joanna sighed as she looked at Jonathan run. Sarah looked at him with a puzzled look. 

"You know, it's been two days he didn't slept…it's normal he begins to be insane", explained Joanna.  

The ship of Elvis was different from the last time they used it. It was furnished with human things. Joanna had planned that she and Jonathan will probably be obligated to stay hid there for a while so there was everything they need to live properly. Joanna was waiting impatiently that Jonathan get out of the 'human bathroom' to take a shower. She was discussing with Sarah so it was less boring to wait. 

"So Jonathan was angry at you?", asked Sarah. 

"Yes, I don't understand why. I was sure he was going to be happy to learn that I wasn't pregnant at all", answered Joanna. 

"You know, there's some people who like children, oppositely to you", commented Sarah with a slight smile. 

"You think that…Jonathan wants me to have children?", asked Joanna with a surprised tone. 

"Well, he's slightly older than you after all…Maybe that he isn't imagining himself at 60 years old without any grandchildren", answered Sarah with her trademark slight smile. 

"The problem is that I don't imagine myself forced to stop working at 35 years old to take care of little brats", replied Joanna. 

Jonathan went out of the bathroom. He yawned during a good minute.  

"Well, I'm think I'm gonna a nap…it had been a long, long day", commented Jonathan. 

Jonathan smiled to himself as he saw that there was a room assigned just for him and Joanna. 

"And at first she was the one complaining about sleeping in the same bed", Jonathan said to himself. 

He let himself fall on the bed and instantly fell in a peaceful sleep. He didn't knew that Joanna was worrying because of the little discussion she had with Sarah…  

End of chapter 5: The fugitive 

Sorry…no A/N today, anyway…thanks to all my reviewers and review again please!  


	6. Trapt

Disclaimer : I don't own a damn thing from perfect dark  

Chapter 6: Trapt   

Joanna was awoken by the thunder of a big storm. a. She noticed Jonathan wasn't in the chamber.  

"Damn…where is he? Wasn't he supposed to be so tired he would sleep for an entire week?", Joanna said more to herself than to anyone else.

A lighting illuminated the room and then Joanna saw through her mirror a silhouette with a kind of…knife…approaching. She mentally hoped she was hallucinating.

"Boo"

Joanna faced the person and punched him in the face before realizing who it was.

"Oww, damn ! Joanna, are you crazy?", asked Jon as he massed his cheek that was punched by Joanna.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry. I was sure you were some kind of assassin or something. I thought that I saw someone with a knife", replied Joanna with a sorry look.

"Of course! There's a lot of assassin walking in a maian ship with a knife", retorted sarcastically Jonathan.

"Please Jon, I know I was wrong…you don't need to make stupid comments. Anyway, what was that shiny thing you were holding? ", asked Joanna with an annoyed tone.

"I was only holding a spoon", answered Jonathan.

"A spoon?"

"Yeah, I needed it to eat my ice cream bowl I almost let fall on the floor when you punched me", said Jonathan as he showed her a bowl full of ice cream.

"What?! You're eating ice cream during the night?", asked Joanna with a confused tone.

"Yep…I woke up because of the thunder and I realized I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and made a big bowl of ice cream", explained Jonathan.

"…You shouldn't eat during the night. It's not good for health, you'll grow fat", retorted Joanna.

"Come on Jo! Do I really look like someone that needs to loose weight? I lost something like 25 pounds when I was on the Skedar planet. I must regain it", replied Jonathan.

"Maybe… but you really should regain your 25 pounds in muscle. It would be more useful than fat", Joanna replied back.

"Do you really think I've become weak as I was on the Skedar planet? I was hunting Skedars you know. This was the only activity I could do on this boring planet", responded Jonathan.

"Really? Why were you hunting Skedars?", asked curiously Joanna.

"Because I needed to eat", answered Jonathan.

"You mean…you were eating Skedars?!",  questioned Joanna with a puzzled tone.

"Yes, there weren't anything else I could eat except for sand and rocks", replied Jonathan.

"Oh my god! That's terrible! After you went away from the place where they tortured you, you were obligated to eat Skedar flesh to survive?", asked Joanna.

"Yes, I was. This is why I eat 2 times more than before I was on the Skedar planet. I enjoy the food we make on Earth…it's tastier than Skedars", answered Jonathan as he began to eat his ice cream.

"I think I'll return to bed now, I'm tired", commented Joanna.

"As soon as I finish this bowl of ice cream, I'll return to bed too", replied Jonathan as he finished his bowl of ice cream.

Shortly after Jonathan rejoined her in the bed, she approached him and put her head on his chest. Then he put his arms around her and looked at her curiously.

"Jo…why did you rescued me? And why did you killed so coldly those guards? I never asked you to do such things…I didn't wanted to do things like this. You'll have to hide like me, now you're an outlaw Joanna", Jonathan said.

"I don't care if you killed those people or not…the only thing that is important to me is that you didn't wanted to kill them. You didn't have any control on what you've done. And I'm sure there's something wrong with the proof they showed to me. When I asked the stupid scientist to take a look at it again, he didn't wanted to! I wouldn't surprised that they organized a plot against you", answered Joanna.

"What if I truly killed those people? You could have freed a killer", commented Jonathan.

"You were the one that told me you would never have done such things if you wouldn't have been drugged! They could sentence you to death for something you don't even remember! This is unfair Jonathan! This is why I've made my own justice. I've already lost you twice…I don't want to loose you another time", replied Joanna.

"…Thank you Joanna. I cannot count all the time you were there to save me", responded Jonathan.

"This is what you get for being Perfect Dark's lover", replied Joanna with a slight smile.

Jonathan kissed her deeply and held her tighter. Joanna was glad he did. Each time his lips touched hers, she always forgot about all the worries they had.

"No matter what , I will always be happy…because you're by my side", Jonathan said after he broke the kiss.

"And so will I… Before, I was sure I could be happy without having a lover. I thought that my career was more important. I realized that I was wrong. My career and my reputation aren't of any value anymore. Now I understand that I've never knew what was true happiness before I met you…and learned to love you", replied Joanna.

"Stop that Jo or you'll make me blush", said Jonathan with a grin Joanna couldn't see. 

It was her turn to kiss him passionately. They didn't heard the footsteps that were approaching.

Elvis was slightly panicked because of the thunderstorm but he was fascinated at the same time. After he heard Joanna talks with Jonathan, he thought that he could come to their chamber and ask them what was happening outside. He wasn't sure if he was disturbing them. He was sure he heard them talk a few seconds ago so he opened the door. He was surprised to see that Joanna had her lips on Jonathan's lips.

"What the", began Elvis.

"Elvis!? Wha…what are you doing here", asked Joanna with an unhappy tone.

"I heard you talk so I thought I could enter", answered Elvis with a confused tone.

"Elvis…you should really knock to the door before entering…it's a kind of…human habit", replied Joanna.

"Really? I should write this habit in my notebook then", Elvis said to himself.

"Anyway, why did you came?", asked Jonathan who was less irritated by Elvis' presence than Joanna.

"I…I was wondering what was happening outside…Is it dangerous?", asked Elvis with an anxious tone.

"Outside? It's only a thunderstorm. It's true that it could be kinda scary the first time you saw this but we aren't in danger. You would only be in danger if you were outside", explained Jonathan.

"R-really? Are you sure there isn't any danger?", asked worriedly Elvis.

"Don't worry Elvis. You have the same amount of chances to be caught by a lightning than winning 150 millions", answered Jonathan.  

"Lightning? What is a lightning? And what do you mean with those millions?", questioned Elvis with a puzzled tone.

"That means you will NEVER be injured because of what is happening outside. It should be finished very soon so you can return to bed, Elvis", answered Joanna with an irritated tone she tried to hide.  

"Why do you look so unhappy Joanna?", asked Elvis.

"I don't know any humans that like to be disturbed during the night…especially COUPLES", replied Joanna with the irritated tone she wasn't trying to hide anymore.

"Couples? Why couples?", asked Elvis.

"Ask Nathaniel or Sarah tomorrow, they're specialist of humans beings", retorted Joanna.

"O…okay…Goodnight", Elvis said.

"Goodnight Elvis", replied Jonathan because Joanna didn't have the intention to say anything else or she'll probably explode.

Elvis closed the door behind him. Jonathan looked at Joanna with a slightly surprised tone.   

"Since when are you so grouchy with Elvis?", asked Jonathan.

"Since he disturbed us", replied Joanna.

"I prefer not to think about the reaction you would have if he would have come in an even more intimate moment", commented Jonathan with a mocking tone.

"I prefer not to think about what worst could have happened or I'll have nightmares about it", replied Joanna.  

"Skedars don't give you any nightmares but the thought of Elvis seeing us could give you some? You're really weird Joanna…", commented Jon with a puzzled tone.

"Shut up would you…we should take rest now", replied Joanna impatiently.

"Okaaaay, goodnight darling"

Cassandra's office, early in the morning  

"Putting this man into jail wasn't a good idea Mr Wallace", commented Cassandra as she sat on the chair of her desk.

"I didn't wanted to be accused. The problem is that I don't have a bloody idea if I've done it or not. I wanted to get rid of this worry so I put the blame on him", explained the young man.

"It's true that you really look the same. I've thought of a plan …because of some very clever scientists. This plan will only work if you agree to help me", Cassandra said.

"It depends on what I'm supposed to do", replied Jeffrey.

"I'm sorry to tell you that if you agree to help us, the work you've done before won't be of any use anymore. The man called Jonathan must be proved innocent of what you accused him", explained Cassandra De Vries.

"If everyone learn he's innocent, I'll be accused. I don't want this to happen", replied Jeffrey.

"If you help us, we'll be able to give you a new identity…if you know what I mean", responded Cassandra with a smirk. 

"…I see…I think I get it", replied Jeffrey with a smirk.

"So you agree?", asked coldly Cassandra.

"Why not?", asked Jeffrey.

"Good…tomorrow, we'll execute our plan. Until there, you must get ready. I know some professional that could help you. I also have a few recorded video of him, you'll have to act exactly like he would have acted or the old man won't trust you", instructed Cassandra.  

"Fine…I'll be ready tomorrow morning", replied Jeffrey.

Elvis' ship, 11 am.  

Nathaniel and Elvis were sitting on the couch and were busy watching TV. Sarah was sitting next to them and was reading a novel.    

"Look Sarah, they're already talking about Joanna and Jonathan. She won't be happy to see that they recorded her", commented Nathaniel.

"She probably expected this…she knew she wouldn't have the time to destroy the cameras", replied Sarah.

"Are they talking about me on TV?", asked Joanna as she appeared from nowhere.

"Joanna? We didn't heard you come", Nathaniel said with a surprised tone.

"…I think it's a habit from the mission I'm doing to walk silently", commented Joanna.

"Where's Jonathan?", asked Nathaniel.

"Sleeping", answered Joanna with a slight smile.

"Do you want some breakfast? I can make some for you", Sarah said.  

Joanna thanked Sarah as they went to the kitchen. Elvis looked at her leave the room strangely, then he looked at Nathaniel.   

"Nathaniel, can you tell me why the human couples are irritated when we open the doors of their chamber without knocking before?", asked curiously Elvis.

"…You…really want to know?", asked Nathaniel.

"Yes"

"Ok…I'll tell ya…it's one of my favorite topic", replied Nathaniel with an evil smirk.

"So I suppose you won't try to prove Jonathan innocence anymore?", asked Sarah as she was cooking.

"I don't see the importance anymore but Jonathan really want to know if he's the killer or not. I understand his choice. We're supposed to visit the scientist holding the proof today. Jonathan planned to bring more convincing argument to him than I did", answered Joanna.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous for you to go there? Just getting outside could be dangerous for you and Jonathan", commented Sarah.

"We're agents after all. Danger doesn't scare us. You don't have to worry, we'll be careful", responded Joanna.    

"Fine. Now eat some breakfast, it'll give you more energy", replied Sarah her usual slight smile.  

"We shouldn't knock on the door, I don't think we can trust him", commented Joanna.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll use a passkey to open the door", responded Jonathan as he took out a small piece of metal.  

Jonathan was easily able to open the door. They silently entered the small laboratory. The scientist was tapping on his computer and seemed very concentrated. Jonathan quickly caught him by the collar and abruptly put him against the wall.  

"What the hell!"

"Hi…you probably have a doubt of why I'm here", Jonathan said.

"No…I don't have any idea", responded the scientist innocently.

After he saw Joanna just behind Jonathan that was pointing at him with a gun, he quickly understood. 

"Oh no! Not you again!", exclaimed the scientist.

"Do you have a name or should I call you mister the scientist?", asked coldly Jonathan.

"My name is Hal", answered the scientist fearfully.

"Fine, Hal. You probably guessed that I am the one everyone is looking for because of you", retorted Jonathan.

"Yes, you look like him a lot…I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to show you the video", replied Hal with a trembling voice.

Jonathan didn't wanted to waste his time with the scientist. He held Hal's neck with one of his hand and took out his DY-357 magnum with the other. Then he pointed the gun on Hal's head.

"Now will you change your mind?", questioned Jonathan with an annoyed tone.

"…O…Okay…b-but d-dd-don't tell anyone or I-I am g-gonna be in big t-t-trouble", answered Hal that was finding it hard to breath.

Jonathan let him go but let his gun pointed on him. Hal sat on a chair and tapped something on his computer. He put a kind of DVD in the computer and after a few seconds, the video began to play. Jonathan and Joanna looked at it carefully. The video ended.

"Make it play again but more slowly", ordered Joanna.

"O-okay"    

The video played again but in slow motion. When the man that was supposed to be Jonathan faced the Skedar camera, Joanna told Hal to put the video on pause.

"Can you put a zoom on his face?", asked Joanna.

"I…I don't think I can do such things", answered Hal.

"Are you sure you can't?", asked innocently Joanna as she put her gun on Hal's head.

"I-I'll try", replied Hal with a terrified tone.

It seemed to be very easy to put a zoom. However, it wasn't very big.

"I want a bigger zoom", ordered Joanna.

"But I…"

"Shut up and just do it if you don't want to die", retorted Joanna with an annoyed tone.

Hal made a bigger zoom. Actually he made the biggest zoom he could because he didn't wanted Joanna to threaten him again. Jo and Jon looked at the image carefully. Jonathan put a hand on his mouth as he noticed something.

"Joanna, look at the left eye!"

Joanna looked more carefully at the left eye. It was…green.  

"It's…IT'S NOT YOU!!!", exclaimed Joanna.

"What!? You mean this guy and the guy from the camera aren't the same person?", asked Hal with a surprised tone.

"No…I don't have any green eyes, they are brown. That means the man we see is Jeffrey", answered Jonathan.

"Oh my…I understand now why he didn't wanted me to show you the video more than one time…What have I done?!", replied Hal.

"So you didn't knew about Jeffrey's plan?", a asked Jonathan.

"…No…I'm sorry…I-I didn't wanted someone innocent to go in jail", answered Hal.

"It's alright. If you didn't knew, I can't truly hate you for that", replied Jonathan.

Joanna looked at Jonathan with a surprised tone. She couldn't believe Jonathan wasn't angry with that stupid scientist.

" Now that you were able to escape…what…what are you going to do now?", asked Hal.

"I don't know…Maybe that we should search for information about Robert O'Donell. It would be good to be able to prove he's a liar about the Skedars", responded Jonathan.

"I don't like this guy either. To make me forgiven, you can ask me everything you want about the DNA of everyone. I even have a sample of Robert O'Donell's DNA", replied Hal.

"Really? Are you able to know if he's a Skedar disguised into a human?", asked Jonathan.

"Trust me, I already checked. He's not a Skedar. I was sure he was but it seems he isn't", answered Hal.

"…Okay then, we'll leave", said Jonathan as he turned on his heels.

"You-You don't want me to help you?" questioned Hal.

"If we need information about people's DNA, we'll directly come here or we'll send someone else. It's safer like this…any other ways of communication could be intercepted", replied Jonathan. 

"Okay…nice to meet you Mr Thatisnotakiller", Hal said.

"Nice to meet you too…You come Joanna?", Jonathan said.

"…Yes…", answered Joanna.   

Joanna and Jonathan left the laboratory.

"This stupid scientist called Hal is a nice a guy after all", commented Jonathan.

"I don't understand you. He's completely unbearable. He's a kind of stupid coward that always try to hide us the biggest amount of information he could even if we threaten him. And he has this kind of annoying voice…", replied Joanna with an irritated tone.

"At least he's trying to help us. Let's just hope Jeffrey won't know everything about this. He doesn't look like a man that can show mercy in any way to anyone", responded Jonathan.

"Yes…but his help is not necessarily needed. Siegfried is supposed to be a scientist too", responded Joanna.

"Siegfried is a scientist but Hal seems to be a specialist in DNA…something that Siegfried isn't. Every help we will have will be useful", answered Jonathan.

"I wonder if Siegfried know him…probably not", commented Joanna.  

"You ask me if I know a scientist called Hal that is expert in DNA?", asked Siegfried through a CI communicator.

"Yeah, do you know him?", asked Joanna.

"He's a stupid, idiotic moron, a fucking asshole, everything you want!", exclaimed Siegfried through the communicator.

"Wha…are you sure you're alright?", asked Joanna with a surprised tone.

"Huuh, sorry. I don't control myself when I'm talking about that sucker…He was the first one on Earth that dared to call me Sick freak. And he's sure I'm a blockhead just because I'm not short, skinny, with glasses and that I don't pee in my panties every thirty seconds", explained Siegfried.

"Where did you met?", asked curiously Joanna.

"In an international science exhibition. He hates me since I yawned when he talked about his researches on DNA", answered Siegfried.

"I see…do you think we can trust him?", asked Joanna.

"Probably…he's too thick to organize a plot against you", answered Siegfried.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Jonathan is trusting too much people, I wanted to be sure he isn't going to turn like Herbert", explained Joanna.

"No chance this is going to happen. No girls would want to control him…the girls he knows the most are probably the one in the XXX site", replied Siegfried.

"…Eww…Anyway, thanks for telling me those information"

"No problem"    

Joanna closed her communicator. Only a few seconds later, it beeped. Joanna sighed and answered.

"Jo, this is Velvet"

"What do you want?", asked coldly Joanna.

"I wanted to know what happened!", exclaimed Velvet through the communicator.

"They're saying all the pertinent information on TV you know", retorted Joanna with an annoyed tone.

"Joanna, I'm sorry about what I've said to the police officers. I know I've made a terrible mistake and I paid for it. I already lost Nathaniel, I don't want to loose my sister. Will you forgive me someday Joanna?"

"…I don't know"  

"Will Jonathan forgive me someday?", asked Velvet.

"I'm a bit angry at him because of this. He told me that it wasn't nice from you to tell such things to police officers but he's not angry at you anymore because he knew you didn't wanted to harm him", answered Joanna with a slightly frustrated tone.

"What!? He…he forgave me!?"

"Yeah…Jonathan is affected by a terrible illness that is called the Imartless virus", replied Joanna.

"…I find it hard to understand you sometimes…I've also called because the email address of the CI received a strange message", explained Velvet.

"Oh yeah, that's true. I completely forgot to bring a computer on the ship. What is it talking about?", asked Joanna.

"It says: We find out a way to prove your friend's innocence. If you want further information, come to the Tower of London tonight at 3 am. Being able to enter the bloody tower at this tower even with all the cameras and the guards will prove that you really are from the Carrington Institute", Velvet said.

"…It could be a trap…", commented Joanna.

"Yeah…I know…You should talk to Jonathan about it but if you decide to go, I suggest you to not bring Jonathan with you, he could get arrested", suggested Velvet.

"I'm an outlaw too so I can also get arrested if it is the police", retorted Joanna.

"You're Perfect Dark Joanna. Even if the police would want to catch you, they wouldn't be able to", replied Velvet.

"I don't know Velvet…", Joanna said with a hesitant tone.

"Do what you want. Just be careful okay?", replied Velvet.

"…Ok…" 

"If you need my help, don't be shy to contact me. Good luck", said Velvet just before she closed her communicator.

"But I want to go! You're not my boss after all. This person has information about me", retorted Jonathan. 

"You don't understand! It's too dangerous! It's almost sure it's a trap", Joanna said with a worried tone.

"You think that if this e-mail comes from the police and they planned to capture us, you would be able to flee but I couldn't? It's not because you have a I don't have that I cannot do anything without being captured. I'm not that thick Joanna!", exclaimed Jonathan with a tone that was becoming angrier every seconds.

"Jonathan, stop being angry like this... I don't want to hurt you but even if you're high-ranked you often get in trouble. Must I remember you that I was the one that saved your life on the Area 51? After the plane crashed? In Datadyne corp when we were attacked by Skedars? In the prison?", asked Joanna. 

"So…you really think I'm an incompetent…", commented Jonathan with a too calm tone.

"That's not I meant but…but…you often get in trouble. You should only do undercover mission, it would be safer for you", replied Joanna shyly.

"…You're probably right! Go to the Tower of London alone tonight, you don't need an incompetent like me. I'm just gonna stay here and wait patiently for your return exactly like a dog would have done!", exclaimed Jonathan with a sarcastic tone.

"…Please Jon, you must understand my point of view", begged Joanna with a discouraged tone.   

"But I perfectly understood what you told me! You should go alone even if this mission is only concerning me because I'm an incompetent and can't take care of myself", answered Jonathan with the same sarcastic tone.

"…I'm only trying to help you Jon…", responded Joanna.

"But this is what you're already doing. Go to the Tower of London and I'LL STAY HERE AND GO ROTTEN FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE!", shouted Jonathan.   

"Calm down Jonathan, Joanna is right. You should stay here. If it was a trap, they would probably want to kidnap you or something. If you're not there, their plan is failed", Sarah replied as she inserted herself in the conversation. Nathaniel was just next to her.

"It's true Jon…don't go there, it's probably you they want", Nathaniel said shyly. He knew his brother was extremely angry.

"………………Fine…If everyone wants me to go rotten, I'll go rotten…and stay here", replied Jonathan very calmly.

"I'm sorry Jonathan", Joanna said.

Jonathan didn't say anything. He just looked at Joanna. Through his eyes…she could see so much contempt…Was he really hating her for this? She knew he always hated to be described as a person weaker as her but she never knew he would be so angry. She just hoped she would be forgiven when she'll be back… 

"Okay Nathaniel, I'm in front of the Tower of London", Joanna said through her CI communicator.

"Do you notice anything special?", asked Nathaniel.

"There's more guards than cameras…it will be easier than I thought to enter the place", commented Joanna.

Joanna wanted to keep contact with someone during her mission. She didn't dared to ask Jonathan because he didn't talked to her since the argument they had so she asked to Nathaniel to do the job. She really began to feel bad about Jonathan. She realized that she underestimated him. He wasn't ranked A just because Carrington was in a good mood the day Jonathan had his rankings, it's because he was truly good. Letting him do assault mission would only help him getting better, it's not by forcing him to stay behind that everything will be fine.   

"Okay…I'm entering the restricted area…We're only supposed to go there during the day", Joanna said with an emotionless tone.

"Good, the guards seem even worst than the one from Datadyne. You probably noticed there's a lot of Towers. The bloody tower isn't a big one. You'll have to turn on your left and walk until you face a wall. After you'll have to look on your right and you'll see stairs. You'll just have to go downstairs and you'll be at the meet point: inside the bloody tower", explained Nathaniel.

"It seems to be easy…too easy", commented Joanna.

"Keep your gun near, you must be careful. We don't know who will be waiting for you there", replied Nathaniel.

"Fine. I'm going", said Joanna.

Like she expected, the bloody tower was very easy to find. It was one of the smallest tower but the way to go there was very simple. Joanna began to have a bad feeling. It was so easy… She slowly went downstairs. It was extremely dark and the place seemed very old. When she arrived in a kind of basement, she saw a very small window that was letting some rays of the moonlight illuminate the dark room. Some torture instruments from the middle age were there. With the weak light of the moon on the instruments, it was only more horrifying. No one was there. Her CI communicator beeped.

"Joanna! Get outta here!! Quick! I've intercepted some…"   

"Goodnight Miss Dark. Are you enjoying your visit in the bloody tower?", asked an unknown male voice through the CI communicator.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?", asked Joanna abruptly.

"Do you brought your boyfriend with you?", the voice asked.

"Do you really think he would show himself at such places!? He's more clever than that!", exclaimed Joanna.

"I feel sorry for you…we'll have to use you to have him…how sad", answered the voice.

Joanna suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and she almost instantly fell unconscious. It seems that even Perfect Dark could get in trouble…

"Joanna! Joanna! Answer me!", exclaimed Nathaniel through the communicator.  

"Hello, young man. Your friend had been captured by us…we never thought you would be stupid enough to send someone there…We wish you good luck, you'll maybe never see her again", said the same male voice that talked to Joanna a few seconds ago.

"Who are you? Where did you bring Joanna?", asked Nathaniel worriedly.

There wasn't any response. The communicator closed. Nathaniel looked at his CI communicator with a panicked look and ran to Jonathan and Joanna's room. He almost smashed down the door as he knocked into it.

"JONATHAN! WILL YOU OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR OR WHAT!?"  

Jonathan opened the door with an annoyed gaze. When Nathaniel told him what happened, his face became as white as if he would have been dead. He let himself fall on a chair and put his head in his hands. His Joanna had been kidnapped, and she didn't even known how he was so sorry…and how he loved her so much…   

End of chapter 6: Trapt (it is not a mistake, I was listening to Trapt when I was writing this chapter and I thought the name fitted with what was happening )   

After two weeks of absence, I'm finally back! Sorry for taking so long, I was incredibly busy. I had thousands of exams (and I failed one :( ), and I also had a concert that I know just two days before it that I had a concert flute solo. But anyway, the length of this chapter is almost like two chapters being together. (the author look at the reviews) Oh my god, 7 reviewers! (fall from her chair) I've never had so much reviewers for only one chapter! And I had my first French review! Was it because I took a while to update? If it is the case, I'll always took a while to review HAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding! Thank you all for your reviews

TetraLink17: Sorry for not updating soon. I used that reason (Joanna told the guard she was pregnant) to describe the opinion of Joanna and Jonathan about children. I wanted to show how their opinion was so different, and this will maybe brought some conflicts later…   

Spider-bear: I wanted to do an insane scene like that…Actually, I wasn't supposed to put a mud fight in the story  COUGH (that was a cough that looked a lot like FILLING)   It was a bit cruel to kill the guards like this but Joanna hadn't any other choices, she would do anything for Jon…

Peachrocks: I made Jonathan get a little bit insane at the end of the chapter because I thought he was becoming too serious. It's fun to write about him doing stupid things :D   I'm glad you like Joanna in that chapter! I forgot to tell in my last review: lol perfect cow! Suzan is so funny sometimes!

Anonymous or Fan Fiction Enjoyer (let's speak in French): Alors tu est francophone! C'est trop cool! J'aurais jamais cru avoir officiellement un lecteur francophone. J'ai pas été très originale avec les noms, j'aurais cru que d'utiliser les mêmes noms pour les pseudos que pour les parents de Joanna pourrait être drôle. Je voulais aussi voir si quelqu'un le remarquerait. T'en fais pas, je vais jamais laisser un(e) fanfic inachevé, c'est complètement contre mes principes…  

Fantasy Chick3435 : You're right, Joanna isn't in a good moment to have kids…I didn't wanted her to have some…well…not for now…I'm happy to see you loved the mud war scene!   

Esteban T. Rodriguez: I'm glad you like this story! Did you really cried at the end of 10 things…? You're the 2nd person that is telling me this, I never realized how sad could be the last chapter (probably because I knew what was going to happen after) You deserve reviews, I think your story has potential. I was just a little bit sad of Jonathan's death but it's alright…

animelover08831: You don't need to threaten me with a mauler, I will finish this fic even if it can sometimes take a while before a next update. The only reason that could let my story unfinished is that my 10 fingers were amputated

It would be soooo nice that everyone that reviewed for last chapter review for this chapter… Review please ?     


	7. Torture

Disclaimer : You probably already know what I am going to say      

Chapter 7: Torture  

"So…were you able to capture him?", Cassandra asked.

"No, but I got his girl…", answered Jeffrey with a smirk.

"His girl? You mean…Joanna Dark?"

"Yes. Even if he wasn't there, it won't be long before he shows himself to save her"

"If you think so…Now, we must regain the old man's trust. Try to make her say information about him so if the old man has a doubt, you'll just have to use those information to make him believe you", instructed Cassandra.

"I'm sure she'll kept her mouth shut", replied Jeffrey.

"If it is the case, I allow you to do everything you want to make her talk but I don't want you to kill her", Cassandra said.

"Good…make people talk is my speciality", replied Jeffrey with a smirk.

It was maybe 11 o'clock. Jonathan was outside near the invisible ship and was looking at the half-full moonlight (and was drinking a beer). He knew that he wasn't going to sleep tonight. He was too worried and a bad voice (the voice that always make you remember the thing you want to forget)  never stopped to tell him 'she is kidnapped because of you…it's you that wanted to go there even if you were sure it was a trap …" Nathaniel was the last one that was able to talk to her before they lost contact. The only thing he knew is that the man he heard wasn't from the police…it was a criminal. He also noticed the man was unknown by Nathaniel so it wasn't Herbert. Jonathan wondered what happened to him since the last time they saw each other, but his thought were quickly replaced by something more important… something he felt stupid to not understand before… Their only enemies that are in a state to harm them are Datadyne and Jeffrey. Jonathan hadn't any doubts anymore: it couldn't be anyone else than Jeffrey. Datadyne weren't wasting their time capturing people, if someone could harm them, they would finish him in the quickest way possible if they can. No, it couldn't be Datadyne…Cassandra probably has more important priorities than kidnap people. Who else would want to capture him…maybe the government of USA but they didn't even have the right to do researches in England…they weren't allies anymore since a while.

He decided that the person he should visit first was Velvet. She was Joanna's sister after all, she had the right to know what happened to her sister. Jonathan didn't wanted to use his CI communicator. It was the only way of communication he thought would be secure but he was wrong. The man who talked to Joanna and Nathaniel intercepted through the communicator… The most secure way to contact her was face-to-face. He just hoped her parents wouldn't cause him any troubles.

Joanna slowly opened her eyes. She had a terrible headache and she had a kind of chemical taste in her mouth. She realized she was tied to a chair. Then she remembered the past events.

"Did you sleep well Jo", asked Jonathan with a smile.

"Wha…Jonathan? Where am I? What's happening? Why am I tied on a chair?", asked Joanna with a confused tone.

Joanna looked at Jonathan more closely and understood.

"…You're not Jonathan…", commented Joanna.     

"Congratulation miss Dark", replied Jeffrey with a smirk.

"Why are you imitating Jonathan…what kind of stupid thing are you planning", asked Joanna with an annoyed tone.

"Don't be afraid…you'll know very soon", answered Jeffrey.

"…what do you want me for…", asked Joanna that wasn't sure if she would like his answer.

"We want to know where's your friend", replied Jeffrey.

"What friend? I have a lot of friend you know", retorted Joanna.

"Don't make me waste my time…I'm talking about Jonathan of course", answered Jeffrey with an irritated tone.

"……………"      

"Tell me or I'll have to use the 'funny technique'. It's funny for me… but not for you", Jeffrey said.

"I'll bring the secret in my tomb. I'll never dare to tell his location", replied Joanna.

Jeffrey sighed. Torturing people was funny to him, especially woman, but he was sure this was going to take a while before she says anything.

"Fine…security, bring her in the 'torture room'. She's making me waste my time", Jeffrey said with an annoyed tone.    

Jonathan arrived in front of the Dark family's house. He knew that it would be useless to infiltrate the house secretly; James would probably notice his presence. He just hoped that Velvet was going to answer to the door. He knocked to the door. Jonathan began to be so worried that he decided to hide and only show himself if Velvet was the one to respond. Someone opened the door. It was James Dark.

"………………."    

"There's no reason to hide…I know you're here, Jonathan", James said with a slightly mocking tone.  

"…How did you know? And why don't you want to kill me or something?", asked Jonathan as he showed himself.

"I think you already noticed there was cameras in this house…and I don't want to harm you because I know you're not the killer…", responded James.

"…I…I was sure you were going to be happy that I was accused for murder…I think that you hated the guys that were shorter than you", commented Jonathan.

"Haha…I'm not that superficial. I think you're confounding me with Becky. Where's Joanna anyway?" asked James.

"I…I came to talk to you about her", answered shyly Jonathan.

"What happened? Come in and explain yourself", replied James.     

Joanna was brought in another room and was tied on another chair…a more terrifying chair. It was probably electrical. Jeffrey smirked as he looked at Joanna.

"I'll ask you a last time…will you tell me Jonathan's location…or do you prefer to live the worst sufferance you've never felt?", asked Jeffrey.  

"……………….."     

"Okay then…be ready for the pain that is coming", replied Jeffrey.    

Joanna remembered the course of the Carrington Institute she followed to become an agent. If someone tortures you and that you cannot flee, you must never show that you're suffering and never, in any case, tell anything about what they want to know… 

Jeffrey went in front of a kind of panel. He pressed a button and a big electrical noise was heard. It only took a few seconds for the machine to work and an impressive electrical charge penetrated Joanna's body. The pain was so intense that she didn't realized how she yelled loudly.       

"No…this can't be!", exclaimed Velvet.    

"Yes it is…Joanna had been kidnapped", Jonathan said shamefully.   

"You look like you were guilty of what happened", commented James.    

"I…well…the place where she went was the location 'someone' was supposed to tell her how I could be proved innocent. Of course…it was a trap", replied Jonathan.    

"And you never thought it could be dangerous…you were sure this person wanted to help you?", James asked.     

Becky stayed silent and looked at Jonathan hatefully. She probably considered him as a burden for Joanna.   

"No…I was just unsure. I had a doubt it could be a trap but what if this person had really been someone that could help me?", replied Jonathan.  

"Why didn't you go there by yourself? Aren't you supposed to be an agent?", asked James with a gaze that was hiding very well his anger.   

"…I wanted to go but…Joanna wanted to go by herself. She thought she could be able to handle this guy. It wasn't the case it seems", commented Jonathan.    

"…What are we going to do? Do you have an idea of where she could be?", asked Velvet.

"I'm almost sure that Jeffrey is behind this…Nathaniel heard through the communicator that the person wanted to see me so Jeffrey is probably using Joanna to make me come to his hiding place. The problem is that I don't have a bloody idea where he is", answered Jonathan.    

"…Jeffrey…Are talking about Jeffrey Wallace?", asked James.    

"I don't know what is his family name. The only thing that I know is that he almost looks the same as me", answered Jonathan.    

"I think I know of who you're talking about…Does he have a green eye?", asked James.   

"Yes"   

I already heard about him. Jeffrey Wallace already killed his fiancée. I remembered he had a green eye because we don't see this everyday. This guy recently joined himself to Datadyne corp. Velvet explained me why you weren't sure you were the killer of 15 people and talked to me about this boy", answered James.   

"How did you knew he was working for Datadyne corp.?", asked Jonathan with a surprised tone. 

"I asked Siegfried to do researches about this guy. We discovered that he is using different family names all the time and that he was a new employee of Datadyne. We also saw on Datadyne secret folder that Samantha and Herbert aren't part of the employees anymore. Of course, Samantha is dead but we don't have any idea why Herbert isn't there anymore. We also noticed that Jeffrey is occupying Herbert's post", explained Velvet.   

"Does that mean Cassandra De Vries fired Herbert and replaced him by Jeffrey?", asked curiously Jonathan.   

"Not necessarily. I know who your father is. He never liked Cassandra De Vries. He worked there because of the big salary he had and a bit because of Samantha. Now that she is dead, maybe that he didn't wanted to stay there anymore", answered James. 

"Herbert isn't my father", replied Jonathan abruptly.

"Yes he is. Don't you think I didn't knew he was your biological father?", answered James.

"Maybe biologically but not psychologically. Did you know he already tried to kill me during my sleep?", retorted Jonathan.

"Will you just stop arguing? Joanna is maybe being tortured right now and the only thing two experienced agents can do is arguing? I knew that you two were lawyers, but I didn't thought that you loved your first job that much", Becky said with an annoyed tone.        

Jonathan and James exchanged gazes. Jonathan wasn't a lawyer at all and James well…wasn't really either.      

"We'll have to infiltrate Datadyne corp.…again…", said Jonathan with an exasperated tone. 

"…I want to go with you. I've been kept away for awhile because of…well…can I come?", asked Velvet with a tone full of hope. 

" Of course you can…We'll make a unerring plan… this time, I don't any failure in any way. We'll be a lot to participate, we'll be organized and ready to confront any kind of situation", answered Jonathan with a determined tone.  

"If you allow me suggestions, you should consult someone very experienced that could really be useful to you and that would want to participate to this mission", suggested James.

"Really? Do you have names of people that could help us?", asked Jonathan curiously.

"This person truly wants to help you because his daughter had been kidnapped and he wants to see her alive again", retorted James with an annoyed tone.

"…You mean YOU! I'm sorry to not understand before, I'm such an imbecile sometimes", replied Jonathan with an embarrassed tone.

"I already noticed", responded James with a slight smile.  

Jonathan looked at him with a falsely offended look. James smiled to him. 

"So… we should begin our work shall we?", suggested James.

Joanna couldn't bear the pain anymore. This was the third time Jeffrey was electrocuting her. She wasn't feeling her legs anymore and she felt like all her organs had been burned by the electrical shock. She had a sore throat because she shouted too much. Jeffrey was looking at her with his eternal smirk.  

"You seem to like the electrical shocks. I have a bad news for you…I cannot give you electrical shock anymore or you'll have permanent damage. But don't worry…I'll find another way to make you suffer", Jeffrey said like he was talking to a child.

"……………….." 

"Security, bring her to a prisoner cell. She need to rest", Jeffrey said with a smirk.

"…You'd better kill me now…I won't…I won't t-tell anything anyway", Joanna said with a weak tone.    

"Kill you would only put an end to your suffering…this is not what I want, Joanna. You're pain will only increase if you don't tell me Jonathan's location now", replied Jeffrey.

Joanna spitted in his face. Jeffrey was rabid by what Joanna dared to do. He looked at her with a furious gaze. The guards took Joanna and brought her out of the torture room. Jeffrey held one of the guards inside the room.   

"Would you like to have some fun tonight?", asked Jeffrey with a grin.

"Fun is always welcome", responded the guard with an idiotic tone. 

"The girl…I allow you to have as much fun as you want with her…if you know what I mean", whispered Jeffrey.

"…cool…thanks sir", replied the guard.

"And…after you'll be finished…tell the other guards the same thing I told you…them too have the right to have a good time", murmured Jeffrey.

"Yes sir"     

  During the preparation of the plan to infiltrate Datadyne    

Jonathan and James were preparing the plan. Velvet contacted the CI employees that could help them. The atmosphere in the house was tense. It just became worst when Becky opened the TV.    

"Sorry to interrupt the TV show 'Love is in the air'. We have a special report of very important information. Jonathan Fraser had been proved innocent from the crime he had been accused for. A video showed us that Mr Fraser isn't the killer. The most suspected person for now is Jeffrey Wallace that cannot be found right now. Jonathan Fraser used this occasion to tell to the media that he made an alliance with Datadyne corp. He confessed that he had been forced by the Maians to be their allies, that the Skedars aren't a cruel race and that they are real peacemaker. He also announced he wasn't going to lead the Carrington Institute alone anymore. His partner is no one else than Daniel Carrington! With some new medical technology from Datadyne corp., Daniel Carrington was revived. Is the beginning of a new era where humans could have eternal life? Stay tunned at this special report of the news" 

"…Oh my god…James…Velvet…Jonathan…I think you would like to hear what they are saying at the news", Becky said with a suddenly very pale face.    

End of chapter 7   

Sorry for this short chapter, it was supposed to be longer but I didn't find any other time to finish it. I won't be surprised if you find more mistakes in this one. This is my birthday today but I have a lot of work to do…yay…Next chapter will probably be 50 times better than this one.   

Peachrocks: Of course, Jonathan isn't cheerful all the time, but it had been a while he hadn't done any jokes…this is why I put the mud war I'm looking forward your next chapter.  

Fan Fiction Enjoyer: Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre    

Fantasy Chick 3435 : Yeah…I wanted to do a fluffy scene where Elvis is interrupting Jo and Jon. Probably the last thing you should blame Jonathan for is that he isn't doing his job well, this is why he got angry so easily. You can tell him he's a moron, stupid, an imbecile but don't tell him he's an incompetent :D    

Spider-bear: I'm glad you liked the scene with Elvis :)  But I've never seen the TV show you're talking about…     

TetraLink17: You're not the only one to like the Elvis part. I should put more funny scene like this…

Esteban T. Rodriguez: Hal is based on Hal Emmerich,  a character from Metal Gear Solid: the twin snakes, a game that I recommend cause it really rocks…It's probably very hard to write your story only during lunch, it takes me a few hour just for one chapter…    

Thank you all for your reviews, it's very appreciated.     

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Infiltrating Datadyne part 1

Chapter 8: Infiltrating Datadyne (part one)

"What does this mean? What am I doing on TV?", asked Jonathan with a confused tone.

"Why are you always so thick? It's sure that the impostor is Jeffrey that was easily able to look like you", replied James with an annoyed look

"I already guessed that. It's not very hard to find. The thing I don't understand is why? He just put me in jail… Why does he want me to be proved innocent?", responded Jonathan.

"…I don't have a bloody idea, but he probably planned something else than he expected to at first", replied James as he watched the TV.  

"…Oh my…him and…Datadyne corp., they made a terrible mistake to show this at the TV, they're gonna regret it", murmured Jonathan.

"What do you mean?", asked Becky.

"Jeffrey had probably been paid to do such things…Datadyne paid him…they probably also paid him to kidnap me. Because I wasn't there…they kidnapped Joanna and are waiting for us to come", answered Jonathan.

"…I'm disappointed….it's too easy", replied James with a sigh.

"Don't worry…it won't be as easy as this…we'll need a lot of preparation. It would be nice to not be heard or seen during this mission, it would make a change", commented Jonathan.

"When I was working to the Carrington Institute…I've never got caught by the security of the place I infiltrate…I was too good for that" James said proudly.

"When Carrington was my boss, I could easily pass unknown when I was doing a mission too" , retorted Jonathan.

"If you're really as good as you pretend to be…this mission should be a success then, two very talented and experienced agents working together", commented James.

"You aren't an agent anymore", corrected Jonathan.

"You aren't either", replied James.    

"…Yeah…you have a point", responded Jonathan with a sigh.

"It will be a great occasion to do a comeback. Now we must absolutely begin our work or we'll never end it", commented James.

"Do you know where we should begin?", asked Jonathan.

"Of course…First of all, we'll need a hacker…a good one…this person will be extremely useful in a mission like this…"    

……………………………………………  (a new way to end paragraph…fanfiction.net decided we hadn't the right to put little stars anymore :( )

"Do you really thought that you could avoid me and leave with my sister like this?", asked Cassandra with a mocking tone.

"……You only brought us pain and sadness and I wouldn't be surprised you don't give a damn of your sister", retorted Herbert with an aggressive tone.

"It's true that doesn't have any use…for now…The Skedar technology can do miracle, we'll easily be able to make her regain her senses", replied Cassandra.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE SAMANTHA AS A WAY TO TEST YOUR NEW SKEDAR TECHNOLOGY", exclaimed Herbert.    

Herbert and Samantha were held by Datadyne guards. They had been captured. The guards became more vigilant as they saw Herbert get angry. 

"Will you just shut up you idiot!? This will only help her!", exclaimed Cassandra.  

"She doesn't need to be like she was before to be happy", retorted Herbert.   

"…I think I understand now…You just…don't want her to be like she was before…so…you'll be able to control her as a puppet…", Cassandra said with a smirk. 

Herbert didn't answered. He knew that Samantha, even with all her intelligence, had never been a person with a really good mental health. He didn't considered himself to have a good one either but at least, he understood what kind of mistakes he made… Samantha never realized how terrible were her crimes… Cassandra was a bit right, he didn't wanted her to be like she was before. He finally had all her attention after all! Something that he never had before….And she was now so innocent, he knew she'll never cause any troubles anymore…if she doesn't regain her sanity…    

"I think that I understand even better than before now! I know you always despised me but you always stayed near Datadyne corp. because of her…You made everything for her but she never cared…this is probably why you want her to stay like this…you want revenge. You're so angry that she controlled you all this time that you think it's her turn to be the puppet…", explained Cassandra with an evil smile.     

Herbert's only reply was a spit at Cassandra right in the face (A/N: I like to make characters spit in the face of other characters ). Cassandra tried to hide how susceptible she was but it wasn't a great success. She shot him a glare.  

"Guards…I think Joanna Dark wasn't the last one that deserved to leave this corporation with a 'healthy' condition. Show him what you deserve for when you're not polite with Cassandra De Vries", Cassandra said to the guards.    

"Understood miss…huh…What should we do with her?", asked the guard that held Samantha that was apparently very scared the situation.   

"You and her will stay with me…I'll make some researches to find the most effective way to make her regain her sanity", answered Cassandra.  

…………………………………………………………………………………..            

"Okay…we'll have to use a special code when we'll be communicating through the CI communicator so if they're able to intercept us, they won't understand a bloody thing of what we'll be saying", explained James.   

"And how will we use this special code?", asked Jonathan.   

"First of all, we won't say our names through the communicator, we'll use our agent's number", answered James.   

"…I see…", replied Jonathan with a disappointed tone. 

"We cannot use a very complicated code, we don't have the time to learn it. My first objective is that they must not know that we're coming from the Carrington Institute. Now you must tell me what is your number", responded James that read Jonathan's thought.    

"I'm not sure…but I think it's 009", answered Jonathan (A/N: I remembered Joanna and Jonathan had a kind of…number when you looked at their profile in the hacker central, I hope I don't make any mistakes cause it's been a while I didn't played perfect dark)          

"Fine, I'll remember. Mine is 007.

"Really?", asked Jonathan with a admirative tone.   

Yeah…what's the problem with this?", asked James with a non-understanding tone.   

"…nothing at all…", answered Jonathan with a very low voice.

"…if you say so…Who will be the hacker that will help us?", asked James.   

"Siegfried will do…he's at least as good as Grimshaw was", responded Jonathan.    

"…Grimshaw…yeah…I remember…old Grimshaw", replied James.     (long silence)     

"Should Velvet come with us?", questioned Jonathan.    

"Hey! Do you really think I'm going to stay behind and make cookies until you return from Datadyne?! Of course I'll come!", exclaimed Velvet as she entered the room.    

…………………………………………………………………          

(let's go already to the mission cause I'm tired of writing conversation)      

Velvet, Jonathan and James were in a small vehicle that was bringing them to Datadyne corp. (like the one in the first mission during the game) Sarah and Siegfried were in there too, and Nathaniel was driving. They finally decided that being too much agents at the same time would only bring trouble so they were only three. Sarah was reading a novel (again) and Siegfried was taping on a portative computer. James was, it seems, it deep thoughts, Jonathan was biting his nails and Velvet was looking at the floor. They quickly arrived to Datadyne corp. and use a rope to get out of the ship. They didn't have to worry about the camera. Siegfried was able to temporarily shut the camera system down.     

"Now we must find Joanna's location…", commented James.  

"How will we be able to find her?", asked worriedly Velvet.

"First of all, it would be clever to infiltrate the building", replied James.  

"…Simple…", commented Jonathan.     

"The first and main rule of this mission…no killing. We must be the most secret as possible", instructed James.   

They slowly went down the stairs. One guard was near the door. James shot him with a falcon 2 (sedatives). It was a new prototype that Foster invented recently. There weren't enough non-killing weapons like the tranquilizer in the weapons of the Carrington Institute. And bringing a crossbow wasn't a good idea either. If a guard find another guard with an arrow, he would suspect something. The bullets of the falcon 2 (sedative) were more discreet. But in case there was an emergency, they brought their usual guns. Jonathan slowly opened the door but wasn't satisfied by what he saw. 

"Even if there was only one guard outside, they increased the security inside. I think it will be very hard to infiltrate all three at the same time", murmured Jonathan.

"We don't have any other choices. One of us will enter and find a way to make focus the guards on something else than us", replied James.  

"Can you tell me how this person is supposed to enter without being seen?", asked Jonathan with an annoyed tone.    

"One of the best way to infiltrate a building is by entering through the air conducts", answered James.    

Velvet pointed an air conduct that was near their location.  

"There! There is an air conduct near the door. But we'll need someone very skinny to pass through this small one!", exclaimed Velvet.

"…Then Jonathan will go", replied James with a slight smile.

"Hey!!! I'm not as skinny as this! I'm sure Velvet could pass more easily than me!", retorted Jonathan.  

"True…the only problem is that I'm claustrophobic. I can't go there", responded Velvet.       

"And what if I was claustrophobic too?", asked Jonathan.   

"Liar…Nathaniel already told me that when you were little, you already went in the air conduct of your school and put stinky bomb in it", replied Velvet with a grin.  

Jonathan sighed. He looked at the small hole and just hoped he wouldn't stay stuck there.   

"Okay then…I'll go", Jonathan said after a few seconds.       

He began to crawl and entered the small air conduct.   

"Don't forget, you must find a way to make us enter and if you find anything special, contact us", instructed James.    

………………………………………………………………        

It's been a while Jonathan was crawling in the air conduct. There weren't anything special. Sometimes, he could see through small netting some guards sleeping, scratching their ass or reading pornographic magazines (or should I saw looking at pornographic magazine). Some people had prejudice about security guards, Jonathan thought that he could tell to all those people that they were actually right for the guards of Datadyne.

"All a bunch of incompetent…", Jonathan murmured to himself.     

He didn't discovered any opportunity to make Velvet and James enter yet…Then he heard cries of pain. Jonathan was approaching a room where a man was tortured. Jon looked through the nettings and recognized Herbert that was being beaten by a few guards at the same time. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or shocked to see Herbert being tortured. Jonathan decided he'll call later James and Velvet to told them what he saw…He didn't knew yet how the next thing he'll saw will distress him. He saw, through a netting again, a kind of cell. Someone was lying on a bed…the person was a woman…and was crying. Jonathan couldn't see her face. Then a guard entered the room, with a smirk on his face.   

"Bob and Will told me you were very hysterical with them…let's see if you'll have the same reaction with me…", said the guard with the same smirk.   

Jonathan opened his CI communicator. His hands were shaking.   

"…007…007", he whispered.    

"Yes 009", replied James with a low voice…he already guessed Jonathan was probably in a place where he couldn't make noise. 

"Joanna…she's right before my eyes…a guard is talking to her", murmured Jonathan.   

"Listen to me 009, you must not get caught. That's not the time to free her yet. You must make us enter before", replied James.     

"But what should I do? I cannot let her there…she seems so…in pain", asked Jonathan worriedly.  

"She had probably been tortured…listen to me…even if the guard begins to torture her right before your eyes, you can't move! You must not let your emotions control your movement. Don't forget to let the guard alive" , instructed James.    

"…Understood", Jonathan murmured. He wasn't listening to what the guard was telling Joanna.   

"Now, you must absolutely find a way to create a diversion so we could enter", replied James with a firm tone.  

Jonathan wasn't listening to what James was saying anymore…He noticed Joanna's hands were tensed on the sheets. The guards approached her and tried to pull the sheets. Joanna held the sheets hard and some tears ran down her cheeks. Jonathan noticed there weren't any clothes on her shoulders…that only means she was strapless or…naked. It was Jonathan's turn to have his hands tensed…but in his case, his hands were tensed on his magnum. Joanna tried her best to keep the guard away from her but she seemed so…weak. Jonathan was paralysed. What could he do?       

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKING PERVERT!! LEAVE ME ALONE", yelled desperately Joanna as more tears ran down her face. 

"Come one babe…you're gonna have fun" 

"009…009! Are you listening to me?", asked impatiently James.    

This was too much for Jonathan…he couldn't bear this anymore. He couldn't control his emotions at all.   

"Sorry 007", murmured Jonathan very calmly.  

"What? What are you going to do? Stop it Jonathan!", exclaimed James that forgot to use the 'code'.      

Jonathan didn't heard James' last sentence. He kicked the nettings and jumped in the room. The guard looked at him with an amazed look.    

"What da hell?!", exclaimed the guard.     

"You fucking bastard…YOU'RE GONNA DIE" , shouted Jonathan.    

"Boss…are you sure you're alright? You were the one that asked us to do this", retorted the guard with a confused tone.    

"I'm not your fucking boss you asshole", replied Jonathan with a low voice.   

The guard looked at Jonathan with a horrified look. He began to run to the door to flee. Jonathan catch up with him, but only in walking (A/N: terminator walk )

He caught the guard by the neck and squeezed it hard. As the guard was struggling for his life, Jonathan threw him on the wall. The guard fell abruptly on floor and coughed. Jonathan approached the guard and kicked him in the ribs. A big cracking was heard. Probably a few of the guard's ribs were broken.    

"Do you know…what I've done to the last guy that tried to rape her?", asked Jonathan almost in a whisper.   

"I…I…I didn't had the time to do anything…you shouldn't kill me for something I didn't made", replied the guard that was apparently in pain.    

"The last one hadn't the time do anything either", retorted Jonathan.   

"Please! I beg you for life! Bob and Will had the time to do everything they want with her! But I didn't do anything! You can kill them but please…let me alive!", exclaimed the guard.      

"Bob? And Will?", Jonathan said with a confused tone.   

Jonathan looked at Joanna. Her pained look answered his mental question. He looked at her deeply and looked at the guard again. He wasn't going to kill him. He didn't wanted Joanna to see atrocity anymore. He took out a falcon 2 (sedative) and shot to the guard. He instantly fell asleep. Jonathan turned himself again to Joanna. He sat next to her. Joanna looked at him with an empty look.    

"…Joanna…I'm so sorry…I arrived too late…I…"    

Joanna threw herself in his arms and cried silently.   

"I don't care Jonathan. The only thing that matters to me is that you finally arrived", replied Joanna between two sobs.    

"…I'm going to kill those bastards…", whispered Jonathan.    

"Jonathan…that's not the time to get revenge…We must escape, now", replied Joanna.    

"Wait…before we manage to escape…Do you know what is happened with that 'faked' Carrington?", asked Jonathan.   

"He's a clone of the real Carrington. Somehow, he apparently has the souvenirs of the old Carrington…", answered Joanna.   

"Are you sure? Souvenirs aren't written in the genes you know", commented Jonathan.   

"I only repeat what I've heard", replied Joanna.   

"If it is the case, we should find a way to bring him with us", said Jonathan to himself.

Suddenly, the door of the cell shot open and at least ten guards entered. They pointed their guns at Jonathan…they were trapped…again…   

End of chapter 8 part one     

Sorry if I join myself to the a few authors and make cliff hangers . I wasn't supposed to put two parts but I think the chapter would be too long, and I don't wanna finish this at 4 am so I stop it there. I won't be long cause I'm very tired. I just wanted to tell you that I know that I'm taking much more time to write chapters and the chapters are a bit smaller. It's mainly because the final exams are coming very soon and I need preparation. Everything should return to normal after June 22…it will be summer vacation…finally. I'm too tired to make personal thanks so thanks to Peachrocks, Esteban T Rodriguez, TetraLink17, Fan Fiction Enjoyer and Spider-bear. Sorry for the mistakes during this chapter, it was wrote a bit more… quicker than I usually do…    

Review please :)


	9. Infiltrating Datadyne part 2

Special note: for the people who already read this chapter, only a few words are changed so you don't need to read it. See at the end of this chapter in author note for further information. Personal answers for the last chapter are also added. For the reviews of this chapter, they will be answered next chapter.

A/N : I made a mistake in the story a while ago. In the chapter leaving America, when Herbert says "we'll leave America", this was just a big mistake. Datadyne is in Europe so I should have written "we'll leave Europe". I just wanted this detail to be clear.

Chapter 8 : Infiltrating Datadyne part 2    

Some people would see Jonathan's situation like a mission failed and necessarily a capture. Jonathan only saw those guards as a good way of diversion. If he had to be captured, at least he would have been able to make James and Velvet enter the building. He took out a DY-357 magnum and shot at every guard that stood in his way. When the guards began to shoot at him, he tried to avoid the bullets. His try was a half success. He was shot in the foot. Jonathan didn't even seem to feel the pain. He took out his falcon 2 sedative and shot at the guards with his magnum and the falcon at the same time. The last guard fell on the floor. A pool of blood was in front of Joanna and Jonathan. 

"Quick Joanna! We must escape!", exclaimed Jonathan.     

"I can't…", replied Joanna.   

"WHAT!? What do you mean?", asked Jonathan with a panicked tone.   

"I can barely walk. I would only make you go more slowly and you would get captured", answered Joanna.  

"But…I came for you Joanna!", retorted Jonathan.   

"Listen, I've been tortured during long hours and after they made me bear even worse treatments. They wanted to know your location and I kept my mouth shut Jonathan! I suffered for you to be okay and now you're telling me you don't care if you're captured?!", asked Joanna angrily.   

"…Joanna…"   

"Listen to me Jonathan, they want to kill you! If you get captured, you're finished! You cannot take any risks like bringing me with you. I don't care if I stay stuck here during 6 months, I just don't want you to die", explained Joanna with a calmer tone.  

Jonathan looked at her with a pained look. He didn't know what to do. He already disobeyed to James to save her, should he disobey to her? No, James was right. He shouldn't have jumped from the air conduct at first. Even if he stopped the guard from what he had the intention to do, he wasn't more advanced. He couldn't bring Joanna with her and even worse: he got hurt! He was abruptly returned to reality by Joanna.   

"EARTH TO JON! JON, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FLEE, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?!", shouted Joanna.    

"…Damn…I love you Jo", replied Jonathan.   

He quickly kissed her and looked at the air conduct. There wasn't any way he could return in this in a short amount of time. He avoided the dead or asleep corpses of the guards and ran the quickest he could through the corridor. He wasn't running very fast, his foot hurt a lot. He prayed silently that as he was running that he'll be alive in 24 hours.    

"Why does that asshole wants me dead?", asked Jonathan to himself out loud     

……………………………………………………………………….        

Joanna looked at Jonathan leave the cell in a run. She noticed there wasn't any guard alive or awake near. She looked at the same place Jonathan looked at a  minute ago.     

"Maybe that I should try to flee too", commented Joanna as she looked at the air conduct.     

She quickly got dressed and brought a chair just below the air conduct. It was a very hard job. All the torture Joanna bear made her feel weaker and she wasn't walking very well. After a few minutes of cursing and swearing, she was able to enter the air conduct. Something she completely forgotten is that the netting was lying on the floor of the cell…      

……………………………………………………………………….                

Jonathan was limping as he was running. He wasn't thinking about anything, he was just running. He was bleeding even more than he was supposed to because he was running and the red alert was ringing. Unfortunately, the race had to stop someday. Someone…coming from behind caught Jonathan as he was running.

"How sad the 'great' Jonathan McGowan fell like this. Don't worry, it's probably the last time you'll get captured like this because you'll never flee this place alive", Jeffrey said with his usual smirk.     

Jonathan tried to get up but Jeffrey kicked him in the ribs and put his foot on Jonathan's stomach.    

"Wha…How did you know about that family name?", mumbled Jonathan.    

"? Oh, you mean…McGowan. Haha! How could I not know the family name of my…blood brother", replied Jeffrey playfully.    

"Huh? No…this can't…"  

"Yes it is young fool! Oops! I've made a mistake! You can't be older than me! We're twins after all!", exclaimed Jeffrey as he was laughing.   

"What!? But it's impossible! You can't be my brother!", exclaimed Jonathan with a desperate tone.    

"You stupid, you should have doubted something before! I cannot look so much like you that people find it hard to difference us and not be from your family. Such resemblances can't come from completely different genes", replied Jeffrey.   

"…No…", murmured Jonathan.   

Jonathan was feeling very dizzy and Jeffrey suddenly seemed to be very far away. He collapsed to Jeffrey's feet. Something that the two men completely ignored at this moment is that someone that wasn't supposed to be there was watching them…     

……………………………………………………………………….             

It's been a while James and Velvet were waiting for a sign of life from Jonathan. Velvet was sitting on the ground and yawning…James was silently boiling. This fool was doing only impulsive move and their mission was probably already failed. Since Jonathan got angry for an unknown reason and that James lost contact with him, nothing special happened. They could only wait in silence. Suddenly, their prayers were fulfilled. The red alert rang. All the guards inside literally began to panic. They all reloaded their gun and left the room to find the intruder. 

"Cool! They're finally leaving! Jonathan did it!", exclaimed Velvet.   

"Sure, he did it…MY ASS! This imbecile probably got caught!", exclaimed angrily James back.   

Velvet looked at him with an amazed look.   

"Since when are you using such language?", Velvet asked with an amused tone.    

"This fool is making me loose all my sanity…I'm sure the red alert rang because **HE** was seen", replied James with a calmer tone.     

"We don't have time to interrogate ourselves if Jonathan had really been seen. We must take the opportunity to enter and take a look by ourselves", retorted Velvet.   

"…Right…"    

James took out a magnum and reloaded it. Velvet looked at him with a puzzled look.   

"Why did you take out your magnum? Aren't we supposed to be in a 'pacific' mission?", asked curiously Velvet.    

"I told that we would use those weapons in case of emergencies and we actually are in a emergency with this red alert. Even if we're able to enter, all the guards will be 20 times more vigilant than they usually are. Let's forget the objective to not kill anyone or we'll never finish this mission", answered James.    

"Okay then", Velvet responded with a grin.      

The two of them quickly entered the building of Datadyne, hoping this mission wasn't already failed.     

…………………………………………………………………..       

Jonathan slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised to see that he was tied to a chair. He wasn't surprised either to see Jeffrey in front of him with a big grin.   

"Did you slept well, twinnie?", asked Jeffrey with a falsely sweet tone.   

"Fuck you", retorted Jonathan.     

Jeffrey's right eye narrowed (A/N: the genes I guess) and kicked Jonathan's injured foot. Jon winced in pain and this only made Jeffrey smirk.     

"You should be thankful. I asked to a doctor of Datadyne to treat your wounded foot. It wasn't bleeding anymore…before I kicked it of course", commented Jeffrey.    

"Don't try to fool me you stupid. You probably want to torture me during a longer period of time…this is why you helped me with my foot", retorted Jonathan with an annoyed tone.   

"You're not completely wrong…let me explain you", replied Jeffrey with a smirk.   

"Can someone tell me why the bad guys are always telling their insane plan just before killing their victim?", asked Jonathan with the same annoyed tone to no one in particular.     

"You fool, you told the answer in the question. Because you're going to die so there isn't any danger to tell you!", exclaimed Jeffrey.     

"Fine! I'm listening to you!", replied Jonathan sarcastically.     

"You know…a war is coming…more sooner than you can imagine. A part of the humans and the Skedar race is against another part of humans and the Maian race. Cassandra absolutely wants her side, that means the side of the Skedars, to win. She could do anything. She even put one of her friends in presidential election and she made him win"   

"…Robert O'Donnell", whispered Jonathan.  

"Yes, you're right. Robert O'Donnell is an old friend of Cassandra De Vries! There's only one problem with this plan. The Americans aren't all approving Robert O'Donnell. And let's not forget the people of other countries that never approved an alliance with an extra-terrestrial race. Cassandra wants more humans to be by the side of the Skedars. This is why she wants to make an 'alliance' with the Carrington Institute", explained Jeffrey with a I-know-everything tone.     

"How can Datadyne do an alliance with the Carrington Institute if everyone from the institute is against this idea", asked Jonathan with an arrogant tone.   

"This is what I'm going to explain you! This is the exact reason why I disguised myself into you and that we cloned Daniel Carrington! If the 'real' Jonathan is against this alliance, we'll just eliminate him. If I'm supposed to be you, I would easily be able to trick Carrington!", answered Jeffrey.   

"Now that we're talking about Carrington…Can you tell me why he has all the souvenirs of the real Carrington?", asked Jonathan who wanted to take advantage of  Jeffrey's big mouth.    

"I'm not a scientist, I don't really know…the thing I know is that because the scientist 'reconstructed' the brain of Daniel Carrington, we could say he actually is the same person as the one that is dead! How could he not be the same person? He has the same brain, the same souvenirs and the same personality! Even if the body had been cloned and that the real skeleton of Carrington is decomposing in his tomb, a human that is exactly the same as the original is breathing!", exclaimed Jeffrey.    

Jonathan smiled to himself. If he was very lucky, someone could come and rescue him. If it was the case, Jeffrey was in big trouble. Jon silently hoped James and Velvet came to save him…    

"Hey! Stop being in the moon! I'm speaking to you!", exclaimed furiously Jeffrey.    

"You can continue your very interesting conversation, I'm listening to you", replied Jonathan with an ironic tone.     

"The main reason why a big part of the human population doesn't trust Datadyne and the Skedars is because of the Carrington Institute. So you can understand why we want so much to make you and your friends shut up by making an alliance. Now I'll explain you why I didn't killed you yet", explained Jeffrey.    

"I'm curious to know!", exclaimed Jonathan with a faked grin that completely caught off guard Jeffrey.     

"Just in appearance, I can easily look like you. The only problem is the DNA…If someone discovers my DNA, he or she will automatically understand that I'm an impostor. I don't have any intentions of changing my DNA, it's impossible anyway. To be honest, the DNA isn't a problem that is really big. If I'm wounded, I'll only use the doctors of Datadyne. All of them know who I really am and will keep their mouth shut. The only problem is the eyes…"   

"…The…eyes?"   

"When you're arrested by the police, they check who you are by taking a kind of… IR picture of your eyes (A/N: like in minority report). All the citizens of Earth are registered to the government with that IR picture of the eyes. The problem is that I'm already registered as Jeffrey and you are already registered as Jonathan. This is why I'll need your eyes", explained Jeffrey with a smirk.    

Jonathan looked at him with a puzzled gaze that quickly changed itself into a horrified look.    

"You're…gonna…tear out my eyes or something?", asked Jonathan that wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.    

"Yes. Our very talented doctors from Datadyne will be very useful. After I'll tear out your eyes, without any anaesthesia, you're going to pass on the same electrical chair your girlfriend had passed on. Only one thing will be different with the treatments that you'll live and the one your Joanna bear. I made sure she wasn't going to have permanent damage and you…you'll be electrified until you die", answered Jeffrey with an amused tone. 

Jonathan looked at him with an overwhelmed gaze. How could Jeffrey be so sadistic, uncaring, cruel and completely insane?! Jon suddenly understood what was supposed to be a psychopath. His thoughts were interrupted by a guard who suddenly opened the door, gasping for air. The guard probably ran to get there.    

"I'm sorry Mr Wallace but there's an emergency", said the guard.  

"It's better be very important", replied Jeffrey with a menacing tone.    

"It's the woman…she escaped", answered the guard.    

"WHAT!!! HOW DID SHE MANAGED TO ESCAPE?", asked Jeffrey with what would be described as a terrifying tone for the guard.     

"Someone smashed down the netting of the air conduct. It seems that this person entered her cell by passing through the air conduct. This same person killed 6 guards, tranquilized 4 others and seriously injured one. The girl probably escaped by the air conducts the person before had smashed down…", explained the guard.      

"I wonder who could be the responsible of all this mess…", asked Jeffrey to himself as he looked at Jonathan with a suspicious gaze.   

" I don't know who is the responsible either…What are we going to do now?", asked the guard.    

"I'll go take a look by myself…You, check on this man! He must not flee, he's dangerous", Jeffrey instructed as he pointed Jonathan.   

"Fine, I'll watch him", replied the guard.   

"I'm counting on you, Will", Jeffrey said with a serious tone.   

"Don't worry, he won't be able to move from half an inch without being punched", reassured the guard with a smirk.    

"Good", replied Jeffrey with a smirk.     

Jeffrey left the room in a run. Jonathan shot a glare to the guard. He had an irresistible desire to strangle the guard…

………………………………………………………………….            

Jeffrey ran to the cell where Joanna had been kept. Some dead guards were lying on the floor. The guards that were alive had been removed from this place and brought in Datadyne's infirmary. Jeffrey noticed that the netting was lying on the floor. He looked at the air conduct and smirked.    

"If this young fool really thinks she's gonna flee like this…", Jeffrey whispered.      

He took out a kind of communicator. He was talking to someone, apparently an employee from Datadyne.     

"We'll need toxic gas. Isolate all the nettings with the emergency technique and… let one of them open. We'll wait for her there".      

…………………………………………………………………              

Joanna was crawling in the air conducts for a while now. She was extremely nervous. She clearly heard that the red alert was ringing 10 minutes ago. Probably because Jonathan had been seen. The red alert wasn't ringing anymore. Does that mean he had been captured? Joanna just hoped it wasn't the case…or she would have gone through suffering for nothing. She just wished he was alive at the present moment. She arrived in front of a wire netting. When she tried to pass on it, a kind of metal door suddenly closed on the netting. Joanna gasped in surprise. What does that mean? Did the other nettings closed too? Does this mean she was stuck in the air conduct? She suddenly smell a sickening scent…      

…………………………………………………………………       

Jeffrey walked through the corridor. He was satisfied. It would only be a question of time before Joanna shows herself. He noticed one of the cells had the door opened, and a guard was sleeping just beside the door. Why would a guard sleep there? Was someone supposed to be there? Anyway, Jeffrey didn't really care; his only preoccupation for now was to neutralize Joanna in the quickest way as possible.

………………………………………………………………….           

A man was sneaking through the corridor. He suddenly saw a guard, there was his chance. He voluntarily took out a gun he stole to a sleeping guard and shot a few times. The guard was alerted and searched for the source of noise. When he arrived near the man, he was punched so hard to the back of his head that he was almost instantly knocked out. The man took the unconscious corpse with him and hid himself in the darkness.         

…………………………………………………………………..             

The guard apparently named or nicknamed Will was yawning in front of Jonathan. Maybe half an hour passed since Jeffrey left. Another guard that was wearing  sun glasses entered the room. Jonathan tried to not show his surprised expression as he recognized the person. Will looked at him with an annoyed look.    

"What the hell are you doing here?", asked Will.   

"Jeffrey told me you could return to the usual place you're guarding. He wants me to replace you", replied the guard.    

"Really? Are you sure?",  asked Will.      

"Yeah! Of course I am! Now return to your own business", answered the guard as he pushed Will to the door.    

"Okay then…I'll go"      

The guard abruptly shut the door behind him. Jonathan looked at him with a confused look.     

"It's useless if you want to kill me. Jeffrey already planned to torture me to death", Jonathan said with an unsure tone.    

"I didn't came for this…", replied Herbert.     

"Then why are here?", asked Jonathan.    

"As I see, I'm not the only one to be in trouble. You need help and I need some. I can deal something with you", answered Herbert.    

"What do you mean you are in trouble? Aren't you supposed to be an ally of Cassandra?", asked Jonathan.   

"Not anymore…I don't want to explain all the details so I'll be short. Samantha survived to her terrible injuries but she has permanent damage to her brain. I wanted to flee Datadyne with her but we got caught and captured. Now Cassandra wants to use Skedar technology to bring Samantha like she was before and I was thrown in a cell and beaten by some guards. I managed to escape but now I don't know where Samantha is. I'll free you if you promise to help me", answered Herbert.    

"There're some things I don't understand. You don't want Samantha to be like she was before?", asked Jonathan.    

"Personally, I think it would be better for her if she doesn't remember what happened the past few years. You know, she already been different. She already had a heart before she fell into insanity", answered Herbert.   

"You mean…you think she's nicer with permanent damage?", questioned Jonathan with a puzzled tone. 

"I have the choice between an intelligent Samantha who wants to kill everyone or a mentally deficient and inoffensive Samantha. I think it would be better for everyone if she doesn't become like she was before. I'm sure she's happier like this and…she doesn't want to kill anymore", answered Herbert.   

Jonathan looked at Herbert with a surprised look. Jon always thought that Herbert was only Samantha's lapdog , he betrayed and killed just for her. Now, he was preventing her to be normal again just to avoid the danger she represented. Jonathan smiled slightly…He realized that maybe Herbert wasn't as bad he thought he was.  

"I will help you if you free me", replied Jonathan.              

End of chapter 8 part 2       

Damn!!! I'll have to do a part three! At the beginning, the mission at Datadyne was supposed to be only 1 chapter!!!! Well, at least I can guarantee that the third will be the best of all, like lord of the ring and the return of the king!!! Next chapter will contain fighting, swearing and probably some (a lot!!!) of fluffyness so everyone will be happy ;)  Unfortunately, I noticed the number of review is always decreasing each chapter…Are there something wrong with the last chapters? But I shouldn't complain coz I have 4 very kind reviewer :)  (sigh) The author is begging for reviews again…pathetic author… Anyway, you can review if you want, and don't be shy to do criticism coz there's no improvement without criticism :)      

Peachrocks: Yeah, cliff hangers are really contagious :D As you probably noticed, James lost his temper in this chapter… I'm glad you don't really pay attention to the mistakes because after I write 3000 to 4000 almost all in a row, I'm never really good to correct the mistakes…   

Esteban T. Rodriguez: Since the day I put James in this story, I wanted to torture by making him work with Jonathan (evil laughing) I saw on your profile that you go on vacation this summer so I hope you'll have fun this summer :) (if you're not already left)       

TetraLink17: I'm glad you like this chapter. Support is always important. :)    

Spider-bear: Yep, Jon controlled his emotions! I wanted to show he was more able to control himself than Jeffrey. You lucky, I'm not on summer holiday yet…    

 I'll begin very soon to work on another perfect dark fan fic completely different from the one I'm writing right now…I'll let you see by yourself 

Note: Since the beginning, the title 'through is eyes' doesn't have any big important links with the story. I just wanted to saw that it'll come later.       

Special note: The only thing I corrected in this chapter is that Jeffrey's family name isn't McGowan. Like I said in another chapter, his family name is Wallace. But, Wallace is only a fictive name he gave himself like Jonathan gave himself the 'Fraser' family name. Sorry for this stupid story mistake. I'll pay more attention to what I'll write next chapter.


	10. Infiltrating Datadyne part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from perfect dark, it all belongs to Rareware. Only the original characters are mine.

Infiltrating Datadyne part 3 (the last one, finally!)

Jonathan and Herbert went out from the cell. They were automatically intercepted by a guard that was running in the corridor.

"Mr Wallace! I was in the washroom when a guard told me he was searching for you. He told me that the girl we took in hostage escaped her cell by the air conduct!", exclaimed the guard.

Jonathan looked at the guard without any reaction. After a discreet elbow kick from Herbert, Jonathan finally answered.

"You fool! I already knew that she escaped! There're a lot of guards searching for her right now. This won't take long before we'll find her. Now return to your post before I pull out your eyes from your orbit AND GIVE THEM AS FOOD TO THE DOGS!", retorted Jonathan with a frustrated tone.

"Yes Mr Wallace. Sorry Mr Wallace", said the guard as he left almost in a run.

Herbert and Jonathan looked at the guard that was running to return to his post.

"That was pretty alike the real Jeffrey but the real one had a British accent and you didn't had any", commented Herbert.

"Do you really think those guards are all stupid enough to think that I'm Jeffrey", asked Jonathan with a puzzled tone.

"Even for someone that isn't stupid, the difference between you and him isn't very big. There're only two things that differentiate you from him: the way to talk and the personality. If you change those two things, I'm sure you can trick almost everyone", answered Herbert.

"I suppose that it's a good thing. It will be easier for us to find the people we're searching for", replied Jonathan.

"Yeah but I don't think we should speak out loud like this in front of the cameras", Herbert says as he saw a camera.

"No risk, we asked a hacker to shut down the camera system. It's very strange, no one seemed to notice…", replied Jonathan.

"The guards that are watching what's happening on the camera are probably sleeping", guessed Herbert.

"That isn't surprising at all…Do you have an idea where Samantha could be?", asked Jonathan.

"I don't know…in Cassandra's office I guess", suggested Herbert.

"Fine…let's go to her office then", replied Jonathan.

……………………………………………………………..

Joanna was literally coughing. The toxic gas was completely unbearable. She cursed to herself; they probably knew she was in the air conduct. She tried to find netting she could smash down to leave the air conduct but they were all sealed. She began to panic, how was she going to get out from here? She continued to search but it wasn't a success. She began to feel dizzy. She finally found netting that was sealed. She kicked it and left the air conduct full of toxic gas. Unfortunately for her, five guards with oxygen mask were pointing their guns at her. It was a trap…again…

………………………………………………………………

Jonathan and Herbert went out from the elevator. They were now on the floor of Cassandra's office. Jonathan told to all the guards of this floor, with his 'nice' Jeffrey tone, to go in the area C-2 to search for Joanna. The floor was easily emptied from all his guards.

"I didn't knew there was a C-2 area here", commented Herbert.

"I didn't knew either", replied Jonathan with a grin.

They arrived in front of Cassandra De Vries' office. Herbert and Jonathan exchanged look.

"How are we going to enter here? It's almost sure Cassandra is in there?", asked Jonathan in a whisper.

"We don't have any other choices. You must do like you were the real Jeffrey and I'll do like I was a guard", murmured Herbert.

"Are you crazy! She'll recognize me!", replied Jonathan.

"If she makes trouble, I'll personally take care of her", retorted Herbert as he reloaded the CMP-150 he stole to a guard.

"…Fine…"

Jonathan knocked to the door. No one answered.

"Cassandra! This is Jeffrey! Open this door!", exclaimed Jonathan.

The door was opened but not by the person Herbert and Jonathan expected to see. It was a guard with a relieved look.

"I'm glad you came!", said the guard as he let Jonathan and Herbert enter.

Jonathan hid his surprised look when he saw that Samantha and Carrington were in Cassandra's office. Cassandra wasn't there. Jonathan looked at the guard with an angered look.

"Where is Cassandra De Vries?!", asked Jonathan with an angry tone.

"I don't know! She told me to guard those two people and to not let any unknown person enter the office", answered the guard.

"I see…", replied Jonathan with a calmer tone.

"I know you're probably not going to be happy but I have a favour to ask you. Can you replace me for a while? I really need to go to the bathroom and there isn't any in this office", asked the guard with a begging tone.

Jonathan almost laughed at the request of the guard. He quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, you can go…and…take your time", answered Jonathan.

"Thanks a lot Mr Wallace", replied the guard as he left the office.

The guard closed the door behind him. Jonathan and Herbert exchanged glances and began to laugh out loud. Samantha began to laugh with them for an unknown reason and Carrington looked at them with a confused tone.

"What is so funny?", asked Carrington.

"Those guards are so stupid! This is just too easy!", exclaimed Jonathan.

Jonathan and Herbert regained their composure. Herbert went to talk to Samantha. Jonathan just looked at Carrington with a surprised look.

"Mr Carrington…Is…is that really you?", asked Jonathan.

"Yes it is. Why are you asking me such questions? We saw each other yesterday and you tried to convince me Datadyne wasn't evil anymore", questioned Carrington with a puzzled tone.

"It wasn't me, it was an impostor", answered Jonathan as he untied Carrington.

"An impostor? Well…this explains why Jonathan was so different from he usually was…but I'm not sure if I should trust you. Can you tell me something that would guarantee that you are the real Jonathan?", asked Carrington.

"Datadyne sucks", Jonathan said with a grin.

"Fine, I trust you", replied Carrington with a smile.

"We're better leaving this place very quickly. It's a chance Cassandra wasn't there", Jonathan with a more serious tone.

…………………………………………………………………

Joanna was brought, again, to a cell. Jeffrey was in the cell, waiting for her, with his trademark smirk.

"Welcome back, miss Dark. Did you make a nice walk in the air conduct?", asked Jeffrey.

"…You…bastard…", retorted Joanna.

"I think you would like to spend some time, again, with some guards to calm you down", replied Jeffrey with a grin.

Joanna looked at him with a scared look. This time, she preferred to just shut up.

…………………………………………………………………..

"We must absolutely find where Joanna is!", exclaimed Velvet.

"She's probably detained in a special area where there are only cells", commented James.

"How can you be so sure there's an area like this here?", asked Velvet.

"I already infiltrated Datadyne in US a few times and there was an area like this. We just have to find where it is in this new building", replied James.

"How are we going to do to find the location of this place?", asked Velvet.

"We just have to interrogate a guard. With a gun on the temple, they truly have big mouths", answered James.

…………………………………………………………………

"Joanna is being kept somewhere in this building?", asked Carrington.

"No, I think that she was able to escape her cell shortly after I left her", answered Jonathan.

"I'm sad to tell you that she was captured again. A few minutes before you arrived, Cassandra received a call from one of her employee saying that the 'girl' was easily captured. They were probably talking about Joanna. Shortly after, Cassandra received a message from another from her employee and left her office. I thought that you had more information about Joanna's location than me, but it seems that it's not the case", replied Carrington.

"Shit…Poor Joanna, she's probably bored to always get captured…", commented Jonathan

" Were you crazy enough to go here alone?", asked Carrington.

"Of course not! Two other agents were with me but I cannot contact them anymore; Jeffrey took my CI communicator!", exclaimed Jonathan.

" You probably came here with a ship. Is it near of this building?", Carrington questioned.

" I guess so", responded Jonathan.

"Fine, we can try something. You stay here and the three of us will go in the ship. The only problem is how are we going to get there…", replied Carrington.

"I think I know how we could leave… I know this building well enough to be able to find the way to the helipad", said Herbert.

"Are you sure of what you're saying?", asked Carrington.

"Yes"

"Then we can go on the helipad. If the ship is near Datadyne's building, the people in it will be able to see us. ", said Carrington.

"And what should I do? Maybe that James and Velvet already rescued Joanna", asked Jonathan.

"I don't think so… Joanna is probably kept in a place where the security is very high. It would take them a while to find a way to rescue her. When we will be in the ship, we'll communicate with them and tell them to leave the building. It will be your job to rescue her", answered Carrington.

"…I guess it'll work…but…Why don't we let Velvet and James do the job?", asked Jonathan.

"Because you have an advantage they don't have. You can access every area you want without hiding yourself. Those stupid guards think that you're their boss. That means your job is like an undercover mission…and in those kind of mission, I know you're unbeatable", answered Carrington with a smile.

Jonathan didn't answered. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or even more worried by what was coming. Wasn't James supposed to be as good as him?

"I'm counting on you Jonathan. Don't disappoint me", Carrington said as he left with Herbert and Samantha.

Jonathan looked at them leave. After a minute, he left Cassandra's office with the same frustrated gaze, like nothing had happened…

…………………………………………………………………..

Joanna looked at Jeffrey with an unreadable look. She made an effort to not shot him a glare because she knew that just a simple thing could easily get him angry.

"Guards, you can do what you want with her, I have more important business to do than to torture her", Jeffrey said with a bored tone.

Jeffrey left the cell and went in the 'torture' room where Jonathan was supposed to be detained. As he was walking, he was very surprised by who he saw. Will was guarding a room and yawning, almost like he was falling asleep on his feet.

"HEY WILL! YOU STUPID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!! I TOLD YOU TO GUARD THE PRISONNER!", yelled Jeffrey.

"But…b-but a guard I've never saw before told me you had contacted him and told him to replace me", replied Will with the fear of being killed in the next second.

"…You…fool…I NEVER SENT YOU ANY MESSAGE!!!!!!!! IT WAS A BOOBY TRAP AND YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL IN IT!!!! HOW COULD I TRUST ANY OF THOSE STUPID FOOLS CALLED THE DATADYNE GUARDS!!!!!", shouted Jeffrey that was under the control of his rage.

"…I'm…I'm sorry Mr Wallace", whispered the guard that was presently peeing in his pants.

Jeffrey punched him hard in the face and took the CMP-150 of the guard with him. He also took out his DY-357 magnum. The enraged man was running in Datadyne's corridors with a CMP-150 and his DY-357 magnum at the same time…

……………………………………………………………………….

Joanna looked at the guards with a horrified look. One of the guards approached her with a smirk. Joanna couldn't retain a shout of fear. Luckily for her, her saviours heard her. Before the guard could put one of his dirty hands on her, Velvet and James smashed the door of the cell. Velvet killed the guard that was too near Joanna and James killed the others.

"Joanna! Are you alright?", asked Velvet worriedly.

" I guess so…Where is Jonathan?", asked Joanna.

"We don't know…probably captured. We're better leave before the red alert rings again", answered James with an unconcerned tone.

"WHAT! But we cannot let Jonathan here! They'll kill him!", exclaimed Joanna.

"I don't want to hurt you but if he's captured, he's probably already dead", replied James.

Before Joanna could reply anything, Velvet's communicator beeped. She took it and answered.

"Velvet, this is Carrington", said Carrington through the communicator.

"CARRIGTON?!", asked Velvet with an extremely surprised tone.

"Yes, it's me. No time to explain. You and James must leave this place. I told Jonathan to rescue Joanna", answered Carrington.

"Too late, we already found Joanna", answered James as he took Velvet's communicator.

"James? James Dark? Is that really you?", asked Carrington with a surprised tone.

"Yes, it's me", replied James.

"Damn…if only I knew that the James Jonathan talked to me about was you, I wouldn't have sent him to rescue Joanna", commented Carrington.

" Tell him to leave too. I tried to contact him but he didn't answered", replied James.

"It's because his CI communicator was stolen. I really don't how I could tell him to come…", Carrington said with a worried tone.

" Do you know what you are going to do?", asked James.

"…No…we can only pray for his safety", Carrington answered.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeffrey finally arrived to the last place he saw Jonathan. He wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't there. The guard Will talked to him about was probably one of his allies…

"…Damnit…", Jeffrey murmured.

He suddenly heard someone coming from behind him. Before he had the time to see who was this person, he felt a gun on his back.

"Hi twinnie", Jonathan said with an ironical tone

Jeffrey didn't answered.

"I suggest you to put your guns on the grounds", said Jonathan with a cold tone.

Jeffrey let his guns fall on the floor. Jonathan took the two guns and pointed them at brother. Jeffrey looked at him with a scandalized gaze.

"What do that mean?! You didn't had any guns?", asked Jeffrey.

"Nope, you were very stupid to think that two of my fingers were a real gun", commented Jonathan with a grin.

"…You…fucking sod…", whispered Jeffrey.

" I would like to know where Joanna is. If you tell me, maybe that I'll be nice enough to let you alive", said Jonathan.

The red alert suddenly began to ring again. Jeffrey's communicator rang shortly after.

"Open your communicator", ordered Jonathan.

Jeffrey opened his communicator. It was the voice of a panicked guard.

"Mr Wallace! It's the girl! She escaped again! This time, it was two of her allies that came to save her! What are we going to do?!", asked the guard with a panicked tone.

Jonathan's eyes grew wide. There was his chance. He could escape too but he wondered how he could do this with his injured foot. Jonathan wasn't limping anymore since the doctor of Datadyne treated his wounds but he doubted he could run very quickly. Jeffrey read Jonathan's mind and smirked. He knew that if Jonathan didn't arrive on time at the meet point he gave himself with his allies that he was going to be stuck here. Jonathan was completely caught off guard by Jeffrey's move. Jeffrey rolled on his back and kicked Jonathan's injured foot. Jonathan fell on the floor. Jeffrey quickly disarmed Jonathan. The weapons fell from Jonathan's hands. Jon knew what was going to happen if he didn't do anything so he kicked the two weapons with one of his feet. The two weapons slid on the floor. Jeffrey tried to stand up to take the weapons but Jonathan caught one of Jeffrey's legs to make him fall. Jeffrey also fell on the floor. Jonathan crawled to try to reach for the weapons.

"YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS ROOM ALIVE!!!!", yelled Jeffrey.

Jeffrey stood up and took Jonathan by the collar before he had the time to reach for the weapons. He held Jonathan and threw him on the wall. Jon fell on the floor, half knock out. He quickly regained all his consciousness but he was kicked in the ribs by Jeffrey. Jon retained a cry a pain and hardly, but quickly stood up. Jeffrey tried to punch him but Jonathan avoided it. Jon quickly caught Jeffrey's neck and tried to strangle him. Jeffrey stopped him with a low kick. Jonathan cried in pain and shot a glare to Jeffrey.

"Only the cowards dare to do low kicks", Jonathan said angrily.

Jeffrey tried to take the guns but Jonathan jumped on him. They fell on the floor, again. Jonathan held Jeffrey's neck with one of his arm. Jon was surprised that Jeffrey didn't take one of the guns; they were just in front of him. As Jeffrey tried to get out of Jonathan's grasp, Jon took one of the guns (the magnum of course) and pointed it on Jeffrey's head. Jeffrey stopped to move.

"What are you waiting at?! Go ahead, kill me!", exclaimed Jeffrey.

Jonathan didn't moved. He didn't knew why, something was prevented him to kill Jeffrey. He didn't understand why…just a little move from his index and everything was finished. Jonathan was sure that if he kills him right now, he was going to regret it. Jon took the grip of his magnum and punched hardly Jeffrey's head with it. He was knocked out by the punch. Jonathan quickly stood up and ran the quickest he could, hoping that his friends would wait for him.

……………………………………………………………………….

Joanna, Velvet and James arrived on the helipad. Their ship quickly came and they entered in it. Nathaniel greeted them.

"Hey you're finally back! Huh…where's Jonathan?", asked Nathaniel

"He's inside", answered Joanna with an extremely pained tone.

" We don't have any other choices…we must leave. Anyway we cannot contact him, he lost his CI communicator", commanded James.

Nathaniel looked at him with a shocked gaze. Joanna shot a glare to her father.

"Maybe that we should wait for him a little bit. We never know, maybe that he learned that you rescued Joanna", suggested Carrington.

………………………………………………………………………..

Jonathan began to be tired. He ran during a long period of time and he was exhausted. Even if he had difficulty to breath, he continued to run. His life was depending on how fast he will be able to reach the helipad. He finally reached for the elevator. He pushed on the button of the highest floor.

………………………………………………………………………..

In the ship, a few minutes later

"It's too long, we cannot wait for him anymore", said James.

"No!!! We must wait a last minute", begged Joanna.

"James is right. We waited for him and he didn't come. We cannot do anything else. No one is in a condition good enough to go inside and check for him", replied Carrington.

"Just a last minute", whispered Joanna with a desperate tone.

………………………………………………………………………….

Jonathan finally arrived at the highest floor. He knew that the last room he had to go was going to contain a lot of guards. He didn't have any time to think about a good idea to get rid of them easily. He took a deep breath, opened the door and ran the quickest he could to the stairs. A few guards tried to shoot at him. Jonathan killed the guards that stood in his way. Luckily, he wasn't hit by any of the bullets. He was able to go upstairs without any injuries. He opened the door that brought him outside. He heard someone ran behind him. He didn't take the time to look at who it was and ran again to reach the helipad.

"DON'T RUN LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!!", shouted Jeffrey that was running behind Jonathan.

Jonathan didn't answered and climbed the last stairs. Jon saw the ship get off the ground. He climbed the last stair and ran on the helipad.

"HEY!!!! DON'T LEAVE LIKE THIS!!!! WAIT FOR ME", yelled Jonathan.

………………………………………………………………………….

A tear ran down Joanna's cheek. The ship got off the ground. Joanna took a last look at Datadyne's building through the small window. She was surprised by what she saw.

"Wait! WAIT!!! JONATHAN IS ON THE HELIPAD! YOU MUST LAND, HE'S YELLED AT US TO WAIT FOR HIM", Joanna shouted.

The ship went down a little bit and the door opened. Joanna threw a ladder made of rope to Jonathan. Jon took it and began to climb. Meanwhile, Jeffrey arrived on the helipad. The ship went up a bit to avoid Jeffrey to climb the ladder too. Jeffrey looked at Jonathan with an angered look. He took out a kind of weird gun and aimed at Jonathan. Joanna saw what Jeffrey had the intention to do and she knew she couldn't shoot at him; he was too far. She would need a sniper to shoot at him. Jo asked for help and everyone from the ship came and pulled up the ladder, it will be quicker like this. Jeffrey reloaded his strange gun and shot at Jonathan. Jon was hit in the arm but he wasn't feeling a lot of pain. He was finally able to enter the ship and they left Datadyne corp. at an incredible speed. Jeffrey smirked as he looked at them leave.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Joanna threw herself in Jonathan's arms and embraced him. Jon hugged her back with a slight smile.

"Jon, do you realize how lucky you are?!", asked Joanna with a slightly angry tone.

"…Yes, I know", answered Jonathan with a smile.

"No you don't understand a bloody thing! You could have been killed, tortured…"

"Shhh, it's gonna be fine Jo. It's finished. There isn't any reasons to talk about this anymore", whispered Jonathan.

Jonathan gently caressed her cheek. Joanna looked at Jonathan and kissed him tenderly. Carrington looked at them with a dazed gaze. Nathaniel grinned at Carrington.

"I think there're some things we need to talk to you about!", exclaimed Nathaniel.

He brought Carrington aloofly with him. Everyone left Joanna and Jonathan alone.

After the kiss broke, they sat on the floor, the back against the wall. Joanna leaned her head on Jonathan's chest. He quietly stroked her hair.

"…Jon…", murmured Joanna.

"…Yeah…"

" You'll never hurt me like them…aren't you?", asked Joanna.

"…Never Joanna…I'll never try to hurt you in any way", answered Jonathan.

" I glad to hear you say that", replied Joanna.

"…I want to apologize Jo. That's all my fault", whispered Jonathan.

" Apologize? For what?", asked Joanna.

"I shouldn't have cared about this message they sent to us", explained Jonathan.

"At least you get what you wanted; your freedom", replied Joanna.

" Maybe but you don't have yours. Did you already forget the couple of guards you killed to make me go out of prison?", asked Jonathan.

"We shouldn't worry with this anymore. Now that Carrington is back, he'll be able to make forget this crime to the authority", answered Joanna.

"Do you think it will be that easy?", questioned Jonathan.

"When you have money, it's always easy", replied Joanna.

"…Even if this problem is solved, that doesn't mean I can't fell guilty! They hurt you so much…"

"Please Jon! Let's talk about something else! I just want to forget those things…", asked Joanna with a begging tone.

"Alright, let's talk about something else…how I'm going to be forgiven! First of all, I'm going to make you dinner, or bring you to the restaurant… What do you think is the best option Jo?", questioned Jonathan with a smile.

"I prefer to see you make me dinner…we'll have more privacy and it will be funnier", answered Joanna with a smile.

"What do mean by funnier?", asked Jonathan with an indignant look.

Joanna imagined Jonathan trying to take out a turkey on fire from an oven or place all the forks, the spoons and the knives in the right order.

"Nothing…", answered Joanna with a smile that she tried to hide.

End of chapter

Finally! I'm back with a bunch of ideas for the upcoming chapters. Sorry if I took so long to update even if I was on vacation…I suffered from a lack of inspiration for a while… You don't have to worry cause now I have a small boost and a lot of ideas came in my head for the next chapters. For the fanatic of fluffiness (like me) that are reading this, I can tell you next chapter will contain A LOT of fluffiness. Next chapter will probably not contain a lot of action. It will be more talking, fluffiness and maybe some humour (but humour isn't guaranteed cause I completely suck at humour) Well, it will be more relax than the last chapters… I know I'm probably writing this for nothing but, if someone knows the music group Muse a little bit, email me! I need the opinion of someone else about something…

Spider-bear: Yes… eyes gone BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Jeffrey is psycho…just like me (evil grin). Herbert is always changing is mind on everything except for his opinion of Cassandra De Vries so I decided he wasn't bad anymore. Anyway he's not the enemy number 1 that everyone hates…Jeffrey is doing the job! Lol, I like Jeffrey, he's too diabolic…I think he's the best (in degree of meanness) I ever made! Thanks for the review!

Fantasy Chick 3435: Nope, Jon didn't strangle Will and not in this chapter either! Don't worry, it will come later (evil grin again) I'm glad you always like this story! Thank you for your review! It's always appreciated!

Fan Fiction Enjoyer: Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes encore cette fic :) L'opinion de mes lecteurs francophones est toujours très importante :D Merci encore pour ton review! Ton opinion est toujours la bienvenue!

TetraLink17 : Yay! I'm happy! You hate Jeffrey! It's always fun to see that the readers hate the bad guys! It proves I really made him naughty! Continue your good work and thanks for your review :)

Peachrocks: I guessed that you were very busy because I think that it was one of the first time you weren't the first to review. Before you sent your review, I began to think that your computer exploded or that you thought that last chapter really sucked so didn't wanted to review . I guess that I'm suffering of paranoia :) Anyway, thanks for your review and continue to update your stuff!

Esteban T. Rodriguez: It's a chance you can get on the internet. I already stayed something like two months without approaching any computer…I began to be psycho at the end… I'm happy to see that you liked last chapter :) Thank you for reviewing!

I will sing you a song. It's called Review please.

Review!

Yeah please review!

Yeah yeah!

I need your review!

Yeah I need your review!

Review is welcome!

Yeah they're welcome!

Please, please, please

I need review to live! (Someone throws tomatoes at the author that is singing really badly)

Okay, I understood! If you want me to stop singing, REVIEW :D

(the author continue to torture her readers with her terrible song)


	11. Calm after the storm

(drum rumble) Finally, here it is! Chapter 11!

Note: More mistakes can be possible in this chapter cause I'm not using microsoft word, I'm writting this chapter unlawfully (more details next chapter on this)

Chapter 11: Calm after the storm (this title sucks, I know)

"WHAT!? YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM **ALL **ESCAPE?!", asked Cassandra with an enraged tone.

"That's not my fault! The only reason why they were able to flee so easily is because of those incompetent guards you have. I trusted them and they all failed the request I asked them", retorted Jeffrey.

"You should already know that the only guards you can trust in this company are my bodyguards! The normal guards are such fools…not surprising after all, they're all men", replied Cassandra.

"Are you only enrolling incompetent men and very competent woman only to be able to say this stupid sentence of yours?", asked Jeffrey arrogantly.

"You little insolent…Listen to me. If you want to have promising future to Datadyne corp. you'd better be more polite with your superior. I had competent men guard before, but they made a revolt because of one fool, that I quickly eliminated. Since that day, the elite guards are very rare", answered Cassandra.

"I wonder why the employees checking the camera didn't notice anything. A lot of people came in and out of the building, but we never heard any comments from them", commented Jeffrey.

"Go see them and take personally care of them, I'm too busy and tired to do it by myself", ordered Cassandra.

……………………………………………………..

Inside the camera room.

Jeffrey abruptly opened the door from the camera room. He was scandalized by what he saw. The three employees who were supposed to check what's happening on the camera were peacefully sleeping. One of them was sleeping the face in a porno magazine. Jeffrey, that hadn't exploded yet, could see that the camera wasn't working anymore. He just sighed and looked at them sleep…

"AHEM!!!!"

The three suddenly woke up and looked at Jeffrey with a horrified gaze. Jeffrey's right eye narrowed.

"No! Wait! It's not what you're thinking Mr Wallace! Please, let us explain", begged one of the employee.

"…"

"Mr Wallace?"

"you…"

The three employees swallowed and looked at Jeffrey like it was death that had smiled to them.

"**YOU FU**(interruption of the scene)

The extreme violence of Jeffrey's words and acts contained in this part must absolutely be censored because the author doesn't want to take the risk to see her (cough) incredible story be removed from this website. Please stand by during this musical break, thank you.

(music from elevator playing)

Jeffrey closed the door behind him. Even if he was covered with blood, he looked very calm. The guard that was supposed to guard the door of the camera room looked at him with a frightened look.

"I have a small advice for you. Never dare to open this door and you won't die", calmly said Jeffrey as he left the area.

The guard looked at the door with a puzzled look. He realized that he could see puddle of blood leak from the bottom of the door.

……………………………………………………..

"Joanna, Jonathan. Sorry to disturb you but I absolutely need to do a check up on your state" Sarah said with a worried look.

"It's alright, we don't have any injuries that can be really dangerous for us", answered Jonathan.

"I'm not sure of that, let me take a look at your arm", replied Sarah with the same worried tone.

"It's true! Jon, you had been shot when you were climbing the ladder", commented Joanna.

"Well…I wasn't thinking about that either… I don't really feel pain", responded Jonathan as he showed his arm to Sarah.

"Is it painful when I touch?", asked Sarah.

"No…not really", answered Jonathan.

"Shit…I hope this isn't what I'm thinking about", commented Sarah with a strained tone.

She took an injection from her first aid kit. Jonathan looked at the injection insecurely.

"What are you going to do with…that?", asked Jon.

"I must remove this bullet the quickest I can", answered Sarah as she was flicking the syringe.

"…Is that really necessary?", asked Jon as he was looking at the shot disdainfully.

"If I don't remove this bullet right now, maybe that you'll suffer 100 times more than now", replied Sarah with a concentrated tone.

Jonathan looked at the 'terrible' injection approach his arm with a worried gaze.

"Maybe that it'll hurt a bit", commented Sarah.

"OUCH! Hurt a bit you said?", asked Jonathan with a mix of sarcasm and anger.

Then Sarah took out a pair of quite scary pointed peg. She tried to remove the bullet.

"CRAP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!? IT HURTS!!!!" exclaimed Jonathan.

Sarah took another syringe, bigger this time. Jonathan grew white as he saw another bigger injection coming.

"Why are you holding such a big syringe?! You wanna kill me or what!?", asked Jon with a panicked tone.

"You told me you were feeling pain so I need to do another local anaesthesia", replied Sarah.

"Why can't you just use the same size you used for the first anaesthesia", asked Jonathan

"Jonathan…would you like to help me and make this job 2 times easier", asked Sarah with a slight smile.

"…What can I do?", questioned Jon with an unsure gaze.

"Just SHUT UP!"

Joanna and Jonathan exchanged glances. Since when Sarah loose her temper? And was doing mistakes in her job? Jonathan clenched when Sarah used the syringe.

"Huh…Sarah? Is there something wrong?", asked Joanna.

"…"

"When was the last time you went on vacation?", questioned Joanna.

"I don't need vacation. I only have to take care of the people from the CI, it's not that much", answered Sarah as she took her peg.

"Then why do you seem so…braced?", asked Joanna.

Sarah abruptly drove the peg in Jonathan's arm. This time he didn't felt anything but he clearly saw blood spatter on Sarah's white pinafore. This made him tense even more.

"No offense Jonathan but I don't understand why we have two psychopaths with us", commented Sarah as she tried to pull out the bullet.

Jonathan suddenly froze. He completely forgot about it. Samantha already tried to kill Sarah and almost succeeded. Jon couldn't do anything but feel guilty.

"I…I didn't have any other choices. He was the one to save me so I had to help him", replied Jonathan as he looked at the floor.

"And you helped him to save…her…Wasn't she supposed to be dead?"

"She didn't died but she has permanent damage to her brain. I think that she's supposed to be like a child. Cassandra wanted to find a way to make her regain all her intelligence but Herbert wanted to stop her. He didn't wanted her to become like she was before so I helped him", explained Jonathan.

Sarah was finally able to pull out the bullet. Then she looked at Jonathan with a surprised look.

"This…Herbert is very strange…", commented Sarah as she examined the bullet.

"Yeah, I agree. He really is" replied Jonathan.

…………………………………………………

Jeffrey entered in Cassandra's office. She looked at him with a disgusted gaze.

"What the… Did you ate crude meat as you were leading to my office?", asked Cassandra.

"Those people were such a bunch of incompetent! I personally took care of them", answered Jeffrey.

"I see…it's probably the first clever thing you do today", commented Cassandra.

"Nope, you're wrong. That's the second clever thing I made today", replied Jeffrey with a smirk.

"What's the first one then?", asked Cassandra.

Jeffrey approached her desk and whispered something. Cassandra too smirked as she heard what he told her.

………………………………………………….

"OH…oh shit"

"What's wrong Sarah?", asked Joanna worriedly.

"It's not an ordinary bullet. Jon, we'll need to take a sample from your blood", Sarah said with a worried tone.

"Erm…I don't wanna make you panic, but I'm bleeding quite a lot since you removed the bullet", commented Jonathan with a pale face.

"Oh damn. Why am I forgetting all those basic things? We'll make stop the bleeding and after I'll put stitches in this injury", said Sarah to herself.

"Can I do something to help?", asked Joanna.

"Take bandage in my kit, put it on Jon's injury and press hard. As you're doing this, I'll take the blood sample", Sarah said as she took a third syringe, but empty this time.

"Wha…you'll take a sample of blood…now? I'm already not feeling very well, shouldn't we wait?", asked Jonathan.

"No, I must analyze the blood the soonest as possible. The bullet like you had in your arm is empty in the middle because there was an unknown substance in it before. You have something in your blood and I must discover what it is before it makes too much damage", answered Sarah.

"Damn…not again", whispered Jonathan.

"I don't think that it will be as serious as the last time someone injected you an unknown substance. Honestly, I don't think that you can caught anything worse than that", replied Sarah as she began to take some of his blood with the syringe

"But…Are you really sure you cannot wait? I'm loosin a lot of blood right now and I'm not sure I'll stay awake for long…", commented Jon.

"We don't have any other choices. Some poisonous substance can do damage very quickly. Loosing consciousness is not extremely serious, your body is able to make new blood", replied Sarah.

"Loosin conscious isn't serious? Good…", Jonathan said as he fell on the floor.

"Jon! What are we going to do?!", asked Joanna with a panicked tone.

"Nothing to worry right now. He was very tired so it didn't take him much to fall unconscious. Just put a pillow under his head and continue to press on his injury", answered Sarah.

When will you have the result of the analyze", asked Joanna worriedly.

"As soon as possible. After I'll be finished with this, would you like to have an appointment?", asked Sarah.

"Yes…I think that it's necessary in my case", answered Joanna with a pained tone.

"I'll have time for you tomorrow", replied Sarah with a worried look.

……………………………………………………

Jonathan woke up, in the bed he shared with Joanna in Elvis' ship. Joanna wasn't there but someone suddenly entered the room.

"Oh! Hi Jon!", said Elvis with an envelope in hands.

"Hi Elvis" replied Jonathan with a sleepy tone.

"Are you feeling better than yesterday?" asked Elvis.

"Yeah…I'm fine" answered Jon.

"Joanna wanted to give this to you" said Elvis as he gave Jon the envelope.

"Thanks Elvis" replied Jon as he opened the envelope.

_Hi Jonathan_

_Hope that you're feeling better. Sarah didn't find anything unusual in your_

_ blood but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. She wanted me to tell_

_ you that if you feel any suspicious symptoms that you should contact her the_

_quickest as possible. I needed to go with Sarah to her apartment this_

_morning so she can check if something's wrong with me. I want to be sure_

_I didn't caught any crap from those fucking and perverted guards. I just_

_hope this isn't the case. Ma parents (Becky more accurately) wanted to_

_thank you for the good intention you had when you learned that I was_

_kidnapped. They (she) told me that if you want to stay with me to their home,_

_they'll be happy to greet you. They left this morning to go to the city centre_

_of London so we'll have peace until tomorrow afternoon. If you don't know_

_what I mean…Did you already forget what you promised to me: a dinner_

_specially made by you? I don't think that the ship of Elvis would be a good_

_idea to do this, there's too much spies (I talk about Elvis) It's too risky to stay_

_near him since Nathaniel explained him too much things about humans._

_(It seems that Elvis is fascinated by humans's relationship)._

_I'm looking forward to see you awake and cooking…_

_ Joanna_

Jonathan looked at Elvis strangely before getting up and taking his baggage.

"What? Is there something wrong?" asked Elvis.

"Errm, no…nothing special…", answered Jonathan.

"Joanna told me before she left that you'll leave the ship too, is it true?", asked Elvis.

"Yep, I'm going to live, to my great misfortune, at the home of her parents", answered Jonathan.

"At least now you can go everywhere you want without being in trouble", replied Elvis.

"Yeah…And you Elvis, what are you planning to do now?", asked Jonathan.

"I'm going to return to my own planet for a while, I want to see my daughter", answered Elvis.

"Daughter?"

"Yes, who do you think Joanna is?", asked Elvis.

"Joanna? Oh, you mean Joanna the maian. I didn't know that she's you're daughter. How hold is she?", asked Jonathan.

"In human year, she's 46", answered Elvis.

"WHAT!? 46! You mean that this little child is 18 years older than me?!", asked Jonathan.

"Yes, she's truly older than you. Us maian are living at least 500 years but growth is slower than human growth. A maian is considered to be an adult at 100 years old", explained Elvis.

"And I thought that humans had long lives…" commented Jonathan.

"Well at least your lives are longer than the Skedar. Reaching 50 years old for a Skedar would be almost impossible, except for the King and the Queen that are tougher than normal Skedars. But it's true, humans have short lives. This is why you shouldn't waste any seconds of your short life and quickly make your baggage" replied Elvis

"Oh, yeah right"

………………………………………………………….. (sorry for this not extremely interesting 2200 words, the best is yet to come ;) )

Jonathan entered the house (full of cameras) of Becky and James. Then it happened. Jonathan panicked.

"OH SHIT! I'M SUPPOSED TO DO DINNER FOR JOANNA! AND DON'T EVEN NOW WHAT RECIPEES I SHOULD DO! AND WHAT RECIPEES CAN I DO, I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANY!?!", exclaimed Jonathan.

Jonathan phoned Nathaniel. Maybe that he was less ignorant than him to cook.

"Hello"

"Nathaniel! I need help! I'm supposed to do dinner for Joanna but I'm not able to cook anything!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Hum…Do you think you can count of me? I'm not better than you Jon. You should try to call a mother…they're always good to cook", suggested Nathaniel.

"A mother? Like Suzan?" asked Jonathan.

"Well…if you can bear her more than 30 seconds, yes. But I firmly recommend you someone else than Suzan", answered Nathaniel.

"Why?"

"Why? Because she always want to kill everyone every five minutes. It's like she was in her period all year long! If you wanna stay alive, I don't recommend you Suzan. You should maybe ask to Joanna's mother, she looks less unbearable" answered Nathaniel.

"She isn't here today. And I don't know any other mother", replied Jonathan.

"Well…if you wear a body armor and a helmet… I guess that Suzan could help without any risks", responded Nathaniel.

"Ok then…I'll call Suzan", replied Jonathan with a sigh.

………………………………(evil grin)………………………..

"So you need help for cooking? Where's Velvet anyway?" asked Suzan.

"I really don't know…Maybe that she went with Joanna", answered Jonathan.

"Went with Joanna where?" asked Suzan.

" She had an appointment with Sarah", answered Jonathan.

"Ah…I see… I brought my cooking book with me", Suzan said with a grin.

"So…are you that good for cooking?", asked Jonathan.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Suzan

_Flashback to Suzan's room that she shares with Siegfried._

_"Wanna taste my cookies?", asked Suzan._

_"Yeah…I'll take one", answered Siegfried as he took a cookie._

_"Be honest, I wanna know if they're really good", replied Suzan._

_Siegfried took a bite in the cookie and instantly spit it out._

_"Arr… They taste like shit!", exclaimed Siegfried._

_"You…BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU" shouted Suzan as she threw one of her cookie on Siegfried._

_ End of flashback_

"…Suzan?"

"Yeah! I'm an expert!", exclaimed Suzan.

"So…where should we begin?" asked Jonathan.

"At…Do you know what Joanna likes?" asked Suzan.

"Huuuum……"

"You stupid! You don't even know what's the favorite meal of your girlfriend!?"

"I'm not sure…I never heard her say that she hated or liked any kind of food", answered Jonathan.

" Well…we'll do like she likes everything"

............................................................................

"Hum...Suzan?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing?", asked Jonathan with a puzzled tone.

"For a good and successful dinner, you need a starter, a meal and a dessert. I'm presently doing a cake if you haven't noticed" replied Suzan.

"Then why are you holding a cup salt? All the cakes I ate were sweet...not salted" retorted Jonathan.

Suzan looked at the cup she was holding and noticed that it was filled with salt instead of sugar.

"Ah shit! I almost done a big mistake!"

"Are you sure that I shouldn't try to do it by myself?" asked Jonathan with an unsure tone.

"Of course not you stupid! Try finding something in the book for the meal or the starter. I'm able to do this by myself", retorted Suzan.

"Honestly, it doesn't look like you're able to" commented Jonathan.

"You little...How dare you to insult my way to cook!?"

"What do you want me to say? Congratulation, you made a salty chocolate cake!", exclaimed Jonathan with a sarcastic tone.

"You're gonna regret those words" Suzan said as he narrowed her eyes.

"Regret my words? Oh, are you gonna throw me some poisonous recipee you made?" asked Jonathan with a grin.

"This is exaclty what I plan to do" answered Suzan as she threw him the 'salty cake' in the face.

"What have you done you stupid? I'm all dirty with your chocolate cake!"

"This is what you get when you insult me"replied Suzan with a grin.

Jonathan licked the cake he had on his lips and instantly sneered.

"Eww, it really taste like crap!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"What!? But I didn't put the salt in it! How could it taste like crap?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I won't ask advices to Nathaniel anymore" commented Jonathan.

"I'm sure you didn't taste it properly. Let me give you the rest of it" retorted Suzan as she emptied the bowl on Jonathan.

" You...bitch" whispered Jonathan as he took the flour and threw it on Suzan.

As they were fighting, they didn't heard footsteps aproach the kitchen.

"Jonathan?"

"Wha...JOANNA?! What are you doing here?!" asked Jonathan.

"Well...I'm back from the appointment that I had with Sarah...What exaclty are you doing with Suzan and what looks like chocolate in the face?" asked Joanna with a suspicious tone.

"I...well...."

"He asked me help because he's too thick to cook by himself. I tried to do a chocolate cake to help him but this idiot told me it tasted like crap" answered Suzan.

"I thought that Jonathan was supposed to cook ALONE. You cheater..."

"What do you wanted me to do! I was alone! I didn't even have a cooking book" replied Jonathan.

"You're so stupid sometimes... You didn't go in the guest room aren't you?" asked Joanna.

"No...I just put my things in the entrance" answered Jonathan.

"I let 2 cooking books on the bed because I knew you would need some" responded Joanna.

"..."

"HAHAHA! Who's the one that looks stupid now!" exclaimed Suzan.

"What's the point of saying this? I was the one since Joanna arrived that looked the most stupid of the three" replied Jonathan.

"But now you look even more like a moron than before!" retorted Suzan.

"I apologize for the trouble you gave yourself Suzan but Jon won't need your help. He'll do it by himself" Joanna said with a smile.

"It's alright...I had nothing to do to my room except for throwing cookies to Siggy" answered Suzan.

" Well now you can leave...and Jon...go remove all this chocolate from your face, hair and clothes. As you're doing this...I'll choose what you'll do for me" Joanna said with a grin.

.......................................................................

Jon was in the bathroom washing his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the camera in the corner of the room.

"Damn James with his stupid camera" murmured Jonathan.

Then he looked at the shower. It looked like it was very expensive...Jon looked at it for a few seconds. Then he noticed...an extremely small (and quite expensive) camera concealed on the top of the door of the shower.

"Shit...there's more than one camera in the bathroom...Well I guess that James put it there after he realized that I saw the first one" said Jonathan to himself.

"No you stupid. I'm here since the first time you came. And yes, I saw you pee" retorted the camera.

"What the..."

.................................................................

"Dessert and starter aren't necessary. I just want you to make dinner"

"Are you sure? The trial begins to be easy" commented Jonathan with a grin.

"I'm not sure of that..."

-Dinner time-

D

I

N

N

E

R

T

I

M

E

N

E

X

T

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!! YOU WERE SCARED AREN'T YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Some people throw tomatoes at the author) Okay! Let's return to the story.

-Dinner time- (the author is panicking cause she doesn't know what to write for dinner time)

"Jonathan. You're sure you don't want help?" asked Joanna who tried to hide her grin.

"I don't need any help. I just need concentration" answered Jonathan.

"But Jon! They're only steaks! Don't tell me you're gonna watch them until they'll be done!"

"Why not. If I do so, I'll be sure they won't be burned" replied Jonathan.

"...Do like you want...But why don't you turn them ...they'll be burned on one side and crude on the other side" commented Joanna.

"Oh...maybe that I should" replied Jonathan as he tried to turn them.

"Jon...Did you ever made steaks in your life?" asked Joanna.

"Hum, not often" answered Jonathan.

"I didn't know that you were that bad to cook...be lucky that I didn't asked you to do anything complicated" commented Joanna.

"I feel stupid...I just wish I was able to cook properly" Jonathan said, the eyes fixed on the steak.

"That's not important Jon...All I wanted tonight was to be with you" replied Joanna with a slight smile.

Then Jonathan removed his gaze from the steaks and looked at Joanna. They stared at each other for a few seconds before their lips met. Jonathan let fall his spoonbill and recklessly put on of his hand on the pan. The kiss quickly broke

"AAAAAAAAAARRG! DAMN! MY HAND IS BURNING!!!!", shouted Jonathan as he removed his hands from the pan.

End of chapter 11

...Honeslty, I don't know what to think of this chapter. I'm sorry for the people who were waiting to see Jonathan cooks and probably expected (like me) this chapter to be less serious cause I don't think there's something really funny in this chapter... I really had a big (the biggest 4 this story) lack of inspiration for this chapter and I improvised from the beginning to the end. This chapter took an eternity to be ready and I consider that it's a bit deceiving but next chapter will be very different from this one. The lack of inspiration really slacken the writting of this chapter but you know what? I had a lot of ideas for next chapter so it will probably take a really shorter amount of time for next chapter to be done. Now I have a question for you. Which story would you like me to update first? If you don't mind...well...you don't have to say anything but if you absolutely want to see this story be updated first, I don't mind at all. I would really like to make all the personal answers like usual but it's 2 am and I hit too much times my head on the computer desk to find idea to be able to answer everyone properly. Well thanks to Peachrocks, Esteban T. Rodriguez, Spider-bear, john, Fan Fiction Enjoyer and Fantasy Chick3435. Did I already said that reviews mean a lot to me? Probably not...

I won't sing today my single 'Review please' cause there're some people that are just waiting for this moment to arrive so they could throw me tomatoes (glance fearfully at Peachrocks, Spider-bear and Fantasy Chick3435). So I'm just going to let you my radio. (Press on play and the song Review please begins to play and the author hide but sadly the radio exploded)

DAMN!!! Who's the responsible this time!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Vacations?

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I began to play my bro's game: WarCraft 3, and it seems that it's a real drug...

Because I often don't make personal answers because I'm often too tired at the end, I'm gonna answers to review at the beginning. But before any answers to review, I have a confession. The idea of Jeffrey that was being so violent with the employees that it needed to be censored wasn't my idea. I saw it in a funny french TV show I like to watch and I found the idea so funny that I put it in my story. Lesson of the day: if your supposed to write something but you don't have any ideas…why not copying stuff from other people? (evil grin) I'm evil…but don't copy from the other fan fic, or you're gonna have flames because of me!

Peachrocks: (Cristalina looks at the radio with an angry look) "Shit! It's broken! This Mel is gonna pay" (Cristalina takes out a walky-talky)

"Jeffrey, I need your help"

"What do you want ?! I was having fun torturing some datadyne guards!"

"Get him! (point in Mel's direction) And make him pay! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Okay...I'm always up to make people suffer after all HAHAHAHAHA!!"

(Jeffrey takes out a goaler mask and a chainsaw and runs after Mel)

He he! I absolutely needed to do a sequel to the camera thing with Jonathan. But I really don't know what kind of substance I ingest when I decided to make talk the second camera... I had the idea with Suzan throwing cookies since a while in my head and I just waited for the good occasion to put it in the story :)

If Mel singing is even worst than mine, well... his singing is 10 times worst than the singing of someone in the shower :D

Ps: sorry for sending Jeffrey to exterminate Mel, but that's what you get when you blow up my radio (evil grin).

Spider-bear: :) Well I'm glad you thought that this chapter was funny. And the email was awesome!

Esteban T. Rodriguez: Yay! I'm glad you watched die another day and used all your tomatoes so I don't have to be afraid of another reader! LOL! Well I didn't hated die another day but I was quite annoyed by James Bond's car. Gadgets are cool...but an invisible car is just too much.

Fan Fiction Enjoyer: Hahaha! En vérité, j'avais pas prévu que cette phrase soit drôle, je voulais juste que Jeffrey soit aussi effronté que d'habitude. Mais tout le monde rit pas pour les mêmes choses après tout :) Trent est toujours là…en train de perdre son temps avec Foster et espérant un jour se venger de la trahison de Cassandra. On ne le voit pas dans ce chapitre mais il devrait réapparaître un jour ou l'autre.

John : :) I'm happy to see that you still like it!

Thank you all for your reviews! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 12: Vacation...?

"Ouch! Be careful, it hurts!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Come on Jon, you already bear much more suffering things than a simple burn" replied Joanna.

"It's not just a simple burn, I put my entire hand in the pan. It's probably as cooked as the steaks" retorted Jonathan.

"Come on Jon, will you just shut up. I'm trying to help you" said Joanna with an annoyed tone.

"Why is everyone telling me to shut up?" asked Jon with a falsely hurt tone.

"Because you're blubbering like a little child who scratched his leg on asphalt…and you weren't a cry baby like that before" answered Joanna.

"But I'm bored to always suffer. I hurt myself in an average of 1 time each two days!" replied Jonathan with an almost childish tone.

"Well…maybe that some REAL vacation could be useful to you. You'll have to ask to…well…yourself Jon" said Joanna with a smile.

"Yeah…but who's the real boss now? I mean…Carrington returned" asked Jonathan.

"Wait a minute silly Johnny. How can we be so sure that he's truly the same as the old Carrington? Maybe that he's just like the clone of the president that I exterminated" replied Joanna.

"They wanted him to have the same memories as the old Carrington to have the possibility to know the confidential information Carrington knew so they were obligated to make him the same as he was before" said Jonathan.

"Maybe that his memory was the only thing that they kept from the old Carrington" suggested Joanna.

"What do you mean?"

"You silly Johnny. Carrington wasn't only an old man with confidential information in his head. I'm speaking about his personality of course. Maybe that they make him more stupid to be able to make him say information. And if it is the case, he cannot lead us like before. We need someone that is the same as the old Carrington we know" explained Joanna.

"Oh…I understand now. But stop calling me silly Johnny!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Aww come on! This is a cute name" replied Joanna with a grin.

"If you continue to call me like this, I'll be obligated to find you a nickname that you'll love as much as I love silly-Johnny" retorted Jonathan with an evil grin.

"Ok I'll stop. I'm afraid of what you're going to say...Anyway, what are you planning to do with Carrington" asked Joanna.

"I think I'll ask Sarah to make him pass a test or something…like a personality test to see if the result match with his true personality" answered Jonathan.

"Good idea…silly Johnny"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jo and Jon at Sarah's room

"Everything is fine with Carrington. I think he truly is the same as before"answered Sarah.

"Are you sure?" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah…The results of the test gave me obvious results…"answered Sarah with a smile. She knew what this was meaning for Jonathan.

"Can I see him? Where is he right now?" asked Jonathan.

"I think that he is in the room next to mine. I think he's speaking with Siegfried right now…scientists conversation I guess" answered Sarah.

"I'll go talk to them then. See you later Sarah!" replied Jonathan with a cheerful tone.

"See you around"

"Joanna, do you come with me?"asked Jon.

"No…I must talk with Sarah first" answered Joanna.

"…Okay…You'll catch up with me after?"

"Yep"

"Okay then"

Jonathan gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left the room. Sarah gave Joanna a comforting smile.

"I have the results to your test too"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suzan and Siegfried's room

"Of course Jonathan. You'll become an agent like you were before now that I'm back" answered Carrington.

"YAY! Now can I go in vacation??? Ask Sarah! I almost died at least 50 times since I became the boss!! It was like someone was forcing me to do tons of blunders to make me suffer!!!" (the author snickers)

"Sure. I'm convinced you truly deserve some. But before you'll have to explain me what happened since my death. After we'll discuss about those vacations"answered Carrington.

"Can Joanna come with me on vacation?" asked Jonathan.

"You begin to ask me a lot of things you know"

"Please! Her too deserve vacation! She had been tortured and injured a few times too!"

"Okay, okay! But let's talk about what happened before", replied Carrington.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the explanation

"As I see, you're life is in great danger right now. You're maybe free right now but we don't know what will be Datadyne and Robert O'Donell's next move" commented Carrington.

"Does that mean I must stay hidden in a moist basement for the next 10 years?" asked Jonathan with a bored tone.

"Of course not! I'll give you the right to have vacation with Joanna but you'll have to use false identities. And I'll send you very far from here to be sure no one from Datadyne see you hang out outside" answered Carrington.

"Do you want me to go on a deserted island or something like that?"

"Of course not! I was thinking about Australia" answered Carrington.

"Australia? Is there a lot of beaches in Australia" asked Jonathan.

"Yes, there's a lot of them but I don't understand why you're asking me this because…"

"COOL! BEACHES!! I'm going to pack my things!" interrupted Jonathan as he stormed off the room.

Carrington snickered as he looked at Jonathan leave the place. Suzan entered the room, with a plate of cookies in hand, and looked at him strangely.

"What is so funny? And where did Jon go?" asked Suzan.

"Jonathan can be so impulsive sometimes…He doesn't even gave me the time to tell him that in Australia, it's presently winter" amswered Carrington.

"HA! The next time you'll see him, don't talk to him about the season and let him go in Australia with shorts and t-shirts, we'll laugh a bit" replied Suzan.

"…I almost want to do this" responded Carrington with a slight smile.

"Yeah! That would be funny! Wanna have a cookie???" asked Suzan with a grin.

Carrington looked at Suzan with a suspicious look. Meanwhile, Siegfried acutely passed behind Carrington and whispered a discreet 'beware' before taking something in refrigerator and leaving the room.

"SO?! Will you take one?" asked Suzan with a grin.

"…Why not…"answered Carrington with an unsure gaze.

He took a cookie, took a bite in it and instrantly spit it out.

"Suzan! Since when a cookie is supposed to be salty?!" asked Carrington.

"Salty? Oh no! Not again! Instead of using one cup of sugar, I used one cup of salt!" exclaimed Suzan.

Unfortunately for Siegfried, Suzan heard his laughing in the other room. A vein could be seen on Suzan's temple as she took some cookies from her plate and ran after Siegfried.

"YOU LITTLE…"

"Be careful Siegfried! Her cookie are very hard" warned Carrington as Siegfried desperately tried to escape from Suzan.

………………………………………………………………..

Inside Becky and James'house

"Pack your things Jo! We're going in Australia!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joanna.

"Carrington allowed us to have vacation but he wants us to go in Australia" answered Jonathan.

"You…you want me to go with you?" asked Joanna.

"Of course! What's the point of going on vacation if the woman of my life isn't there" answered Jonathan with a grin.

"…Don't talk that quickly" whispered Joanna.

"What did you say?"

"Um…nothing. I'll be happy to go on vacation with you. By the way, Sarah gave me the results of my tests" answered Joanna.

"And?"

"I'm lucky…I don't have anything. Those guards were cleaner than I thought…"answered Joanna.

The phone rang. Joanna answered. It was Carrington who wanted to talk to Jon.

"Yep!"

"Jonathan, this is Carrington. You stormed off a bit too quickly. I had other things to ask you" said Carrington.

"Well, ask me on the phone"

"It's not really secure. Sorry to tell you this but I would like you to return to Suzan's apartment" answered Carrington.

"Ah…shit…I'm coming then" replied Jonathan.

"You can tell to Joanna to pack her things. Elvis will come to the place you're living very soon to bring you…where you're supposed to go"

"Already? But they'll have to wait for me…my baggages aren't done"

"Elvis will do 2 lifts. Anyway it's not very long with his ship"

"Why do you want us to leave so quickly? Is there something wrong?" asked Jonathan.

"I cannot tell such information on the phone. Come and I'll explain you. Tell Joanna to get ready. She'll be the first one to go where you're supposed to go so she will able to organize all the things with hotels and other things like that. Even if you're not an outlaw anymore, you must not be seen too much and must not give your name to anyone" answered Carrington.

"But…you told me that I'll have a false identity. What's the point of hiding a false identity?"

"I just don't want to take any risks. A lot of people know your face"

"I think it would be better if I just go on a desert island" commented Jonathan.

"No…it wouldn't be better because if Datadyne finds you, you won't be able to communicate with us"

"So…even if I'm on vacation…I'll have to stay awake at night and suffer from paranoia"

"Not necessarily. I just want to be very careful. Come to have further details"

"Fine, I'm coming" answered Jonathan with a sigh

…………………………………………………………………………

"Siegfried hacked Datadyne's computer and we discovered that for now, the main objective of Datadyne is to kill you" Carrington said with a serious tone.

"Well…it's not very surprising isn't it" commented Jonathan

"This is a good time for you to go away from here. Now that you're proved innocent and that I'm far from them, they fear that we'll do something terrible. They're searching for you and they know that you're not very far from them. If you don't flee right now…they won't take long to find you" replied Carrington.

"But Mr Carrington, it's evident that they are also searching for you!"

"Now that the Carrington Institute is supposed to be an ally of Datadyne, we'll be able to return in America"

"Yes but Robert O'Donnell won't let this happen, he's with Datadyne!"

"We'll be too quick for them to do something before us. As soon as we arrive in America, I'll do a special announce to the media to tell them the entire truth about the Skedars, the Maians, the alliance between Datadyne and O'Donnell and the inpostor who pretended to be you . After this, O'Donnell and Datadyne will be in great trouble. They won't dare to prepare a plot against us like they've done before"

"Are you sure of this? I mean…they can pretend that it's all lies!"

"I'll be very convincing and I'll show prooves. Trust me Jonathan…after this…almost everyone will see us as 'the good side' and O'Donnell and Datadyne as 'the bad side'. United States is supposed to be a country of freedom…every resident of US will remember that. If we get arrested or that something is tried against us because we used our right of freedom, all the country will be by our side and will protest. We never know, maybe that O'Donnell will be obligated to retire or even worse, maybe that he'll get arrested"

"It's true that after this, they'll probably won't be able to put anyone from the CI in jail but what if they tried something no one could proof that they are the responsibles. Like employing an assassin or something" asked Jonathan.

"We'll be very careful and hidden from them. Don't worry, we're not thick enough to return to the last building of the CI. We'll get rid of O'Donnell and after we'll find another location for the CI"

"But…but it's unfair! You'll be playing with death everyday and me I'll be sleeping on a beach! I must accomplish this with you"

"No Jonathan, this isn't as simple as you think. You know, the only reason why I'm alive right now is because of some evil plot of Datadyne. I'm supposed to be dead but I'm not. I don't mind if I die again, I just don't want you to die"

"But…"

"I'm old Jonathan. I worked during a huge period of time in the Carrington Institute. Before Trent Easton killed me, I was thinking about stopping this and go in retirement. You're the only one who can replace me after my departure and you know it. You're young Jonathan, you're the future of the CI. Even if you're not the boss right now, remember that you'll own my post someday, and not as far away as you can think. If you die, it would be a disaster for the CI. The proof: when you were on the Skedar planet, Suzan told me that the CI wasn't doing anything anymore. Except for me, no one else than you can rule the CI"

"Joanna could"

"She's too young. If she was 10 years older, maybe she could but…not now"

"You know I'm only 5 years older than Joanna. I'm not that old"

"I know. Presently, you're not the perfect boss the CI could have but someday, I'm sure you'll be able to do the same job as me. You just need some experience and you'll be ready"

"Why don't you ask someone like James Dark. I'm sure he could"

"James Dark was a excellent undercover but he was bored of his job and decides to go in retirement. I don't want to force him to return to work again. I'm already feeling a bit guilty about overworking James when he was an active agent. He was working so much that he couldn't see his wife and his daughters very often. He was very far from his family in America and Elvis couldn't bring him from America to Europe at that time. I think that Becky already hates me a lot for that and I don't want her to hate me even more"

"So…I don't have any choice…"

"No…I'm sorry Jonathan but I think that most of what happened since my death isn't your fault…It was more like bad luck. You must accept to be the next boss after my departure or the CI is lost"

"Okay…it's alright. Anyway if I have children someday, this would be a less dangerous job than being an agent. I don't want them to be orphans after all" commented Jonathan.

Carrington raised an eyebrow as he heard Jonathan's comment but didn't said anything.

"You can go prepare your things now. I don't have anything left to tell you"

"Okay" Jonathan said as he opened the door of the room. Then it hit Carrington.

"Jonathan wait!"

"Yes"

"…No…nothing you can leave" answered Carrington with a slight smile.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Inside the Elvis'ship

"Weren't you supposed to return to your own planet for a while?" asked Jonathan.

"Carrington contacted me before I had the chance to leave. Anyway it'll just give me more time for my studies of human race. I'm presently studying this weird behavior called human mating"

"Oh…um, I see! Well…how much time will it takes before we arrive?" asked Jonathan who desperately tried to change the conversation.

"Between 15 and 20 minutes, Australia is very far" answered Elvis.

"I see…"

"Now that we have time to talk. Can you explain me a few things about human mating???"

"…Erm…why…not" answered Jonathan.

……………………………………………………………………………

After 20 minutes and human mating explanation, they finally arrived to Sydney

"Australia! Here I come!" exclaimed Jonathan as he went out of the ship (with shorts and t-shirt) in a discreet place and ran to the nearest beach until he noticed…

"Damn! It's so cold!"

"Jonathan"

"ARGH! Don't scare me like that Joanna!"

"You dumbass! You want me to not call you silly Johnny but look at yourself! You're stupid enough to think that we're summer in south hemisphere!"

"…shit…I didn't thought about that before leaving"

"…"

"It's not my fault! No one told me anything even if I said that I wanted to go on the beaches!"

"It seems that everyone wanted to laugh at your stupidy. At least did you bring hotter clothes?"

"Er…I have pants but…"

"But you only brought t-shirts? Then we'll go buy you a sweater of something"

10 minutes later

Jonathan looked at his new sweater with disdain. Joanna looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Will you just stop to do those kind of faces?" asked Joanna with a bored tone

"Was my sweater obligated to be written 'I love Australia' on it with a drawing of a kangaroo on a beach!?" asked Jonathan

"Well…at least you don't you look dangerous with this kind of…tourist sweater on you. You look so innocent with this sweater that no one will notice you" answered Joanna with a mocking smile.

"Anyway…what should we do now?"

"First of all, we'll go carry your baggages to the hotel room I took and we'll see after"

………………………………………………………………………

"So…what should we do?" asked Joanna

Jonathan looked at the beach with a disappointed but it quickly disappeard when he got an idea.

"We could do a boat ride. I'm sure we can rent out a boat somewhere"

"Well, let's go near the beach. We have more chance to find boats to rent out there"

(Arrived to the beach)

Joanna and Jonathan were surprised to see that an unknown person was aproaching them with a polite smile.

"Good day young people. You really look like a couple who would like to do a boat ride" commented the unknown man.

"Uh…yeah! We were searching for a boat hiring" answered Jonathan.

"Mmm…Did you already sailed before?" asked the man.

Jo and Jon exchanged unsure unsure gaze.

"…Not really" responded Joanna.

"Then you'll need someone to sail with you. Beginners cannot go alone on water if they don't even know how to sail" replied the man with a convincing smile.

"So you probably want us to ask you" guessed Jonathan.

"Yes! Me and my friend could give you the permission to go on one of our boat but only if we can go with you" answered the man.

"Okay…um…how much is it?" asked Jonathan as he took his wallet.

"No! You don't have to pay! For you it's free!" exclaimed the man with a strange tone.

"Free? Why? Isn't it supposed to be your job to do location of boat and sailing for the beginners?" asked Jonathan with a puzzled tone.

"Well…herm…you know, I make an enormous amount of money during summer…and I have another job very profitable. I don't need this money…sailing is my passion and I don't mind doing it for free. Anyway, you look like you're a young couple, we don't want to ruin you" answered the man with a nervous smile.

"…Fine…I won't complain because it's free after all!" replied Jonathan with an uncomfortable look.

"Good! Follow me!" said the man who regained his composure.

Joanna and Jonathan exchanged suspicious look. They followed the man but they were from a good distance from him.

"Do you think he's a drug seller or something?" asked Joanna in a whisper.

"I don't know but I'm not really sure if I really wanna do this boat ride anymore" answered Jonathan with the same tone.

"Don't worry, I have my falcon with me" replied Joanna with a smile.

They arrived near a quay when there were a few boats. Another man was on the quay. Joanna noticed there was a hangar just beside the it

"I'm sorry…Is there bathrooms in this hangar. I would really like to go before the ride" asked Joanna with an innocent.

The two nameless men exchanged gaze and finally, it wouldn't be a good idea. They had too much things to hide… The one on the quay answered.

"I apologize, there aren't any bathrooms in this hangar. It's just a place where we dump our special equipment" answered the man.

"Oh…"

"Would you like to go aboard your boat. For you, we'll take this one" said the man that wasn't on the quay (A/N: it's time for me to find them names)

"Of course we'll go Mr?" asked Jonathan.

"Err…Mr Smith…" answered the man.

"Mr Smith?"

"Yeah! But call me John" answered the man with a nervous tone.

"So you're name is John Smith" asked Jonathan with a tone that means 'do you really think that I'm that stupid?'

"No! HAHAHAHAHA! Of course not! Everyone call me John because…my real name is Jonathan!" responded the man that was proud of his answer.

"Oh…that means your name is the same as mine" commented Jonathan with a tone that means this time 'don't try to fool me I know you lie'

"What a coincidence! Well let's go on the boat now…I hope you don't mind because my friend is coming with us?" asked the man.

"Why would he come with us? We only need one man to drive a boat" replied Jonathan.

"And by the way…What's the name of your friend?" asked Joanna with an amused tone.

"The name of my friend? Well…it's…hum…"

"My name is Robert" replied the other man.

"And what's your family name?" asked Joanna.

"Did you noticed there aren't anyone around except for us four?" asked John as he secretely put his hand on his gun.

"He didn't answered my question!"

"You shouldn't mind about his family name because you're going to die in a few sec"

The man hadn't finished to say his sentence that he was already disarmed by Jonathan and had his own gun pointed on him. The other man tried to take out his gun too but Joanna took out her falcon 2 ten times more quickly and instantly killed him. Then her gun pointed John.

"You were really pathetic! How could you truly imagine that we were stupid enough to be caught in your booby trap?" asked Joanna with an arrogant tone.

"I…please don't kill me! Someone hired me and Sam to do this job! We only tried to do it for money" replied John as he was peeing in his pants.

"Who's Sam and who is this person who hired you?" asked firmly Joanna.

"Sam is the same person as Robert"

"You didn't answered my second question. Who hired you?"

"It's…it's…I WILL ONLY TELL YOU IF YOU SPARE MY LIFE!!!"

Joanna and Jonathan exchanged glances and the two of the them directly put their guns on John's temple. One gun was on each side of his head.

"Don't make me waste my time you fool! You'll tell me who hired you or you'll die as quickly as your friend Sam!" retorted Joanna.

"Okay okay! I don't know who is exactly the man who hired me but what you probably would like to know is that he's working for Robert O'Donnell!" answered John that was almost crying.

"Robert O'Donnell? The president of US?" asked Joanna.

"Yes! They truly want to kill this guy that is with you but I don't know why!"

"Okay…we know enough. Do you know what you'll have to do to not be killed?" asked Joanna.

"What!? Tell me what!?"

"You'll have to get rid of the corpse of your friend and we don't want to hear to the news that a dead corpse was found on a beach of Sydney or we'll personally take care of you! After this will be done, you'll have to disappear from our sight forever and I suggest you to not try to find your boss and report him what happened or you'll live the same fate as if someone on Earth find the dead corpse in front of you" answered Joanna with a threatening tone.

"Y-yes! Is there anything else that I must do?"

"No…just don't underestimate us. If you do anything wrong…we'll know and won't spare your life this time" retorted Joanna.

"…yes…I'll keep that in mind" whispered John.

Jo and Jon left the place and went back to their hotel room. As they were walking, a tall man with a smirk walked toward them and stopped in front of them.

"Hey" said the man.

"What do you want?" asked Joanna coldly.

"I know everything about you and everything that just happened. I'm not your ennemy, Daniel sent me" responded the young man.

"How can he sent you, we don't even know who you are" replied Jonathan.

"You don't know who I am because I'm not an agent. Daniel wanted to send you someone who know this place and Easton informed him that I know this place very well" answered the man.

"Easton?" asked Joanna.

"Yes…I was part of the elite guard who revolted and I was one of the best. Easton often chosen me when he was leader of Datadyne to make disappear his little 'friends' all over the world. If we go to a more private place, I could give you further details about me and why I'm here" suggested the man.

"Good idea, let's go to our room" replied Joanna.

……………………………………………………………

(Arrived to their room)

"So Carrington and Easton talked to each other?" asked Jonathan with a surprised tone.

"Yes…Carrington looks a bit distant with him but he needed someone that was talented and someone that wasn't part of the Carrington Institute"

"Why?"

"All the CI agents are presently watched by Datadyne including you two. They saw that you left and they know you are here. So I was sent to protect you" explained the man.

"So…even if we're as far as here, down under, we're still in danger…" said Jonathan with a sigh.

"Yes but not as much as in England. You're now very far from Datadyne and the people who can kill you are less numerous" answered the man.

"Damnit…I wonder if I'll have the peace someday…" said Jonathan to himself with a low voice.

"So…how do you want us to call you?" asked Joanna.

"…This stupid Jeffrey of my ass…why didn't I kill him…" whispered Jonathan.

"You can call me Matt…pretty girl" answered Matt with a smirk.

"… I hate Datadyne…I should pay Mr Blonde and ask him to make Datadyne's headquarters blow up again" whispered Jonathan with a fulminating tone.

Jonathan was presently in a boiling state. If he had a punching bag in front of him, it would probably have turned to dust. He spared the life of this sucker named Jeffrey and he couldn't even have peaceful vacation in exchange…and even worst…he injected him some kind of crap that could maybe kill him. But Jonathan's dark thought were interrupted as he fell from the couch.

"Jon! Are you alright?" asked Joanna worriedly.

Jonathan didn't answered. He just put his two strained hands on his head.

"Jon!"

"My…head…" murmured Jonathan with a pained tone. He looked at Matt during a few seconds. He didn't understood why but he just wished he could punch him straight in the face.

"Jon, take deep breaths and try to calm down…I'm going to call an ambulance" said Joanna with an anxious tone.

Then Jonathan suddenly removed his hands from his head. He just stood on the floor with a puzzled tone.

"…I don't think it will be necessary…I'm fine" answered Jonathan with a confused tone.

"Are you sure?" asked Joanna.

"The pain…suddenly disapeard…I don't get it. This was really weird" commented Jonathan.

"Whatever it was, we must talk about this to Daniel and Sarah. It could return…But I'm glad you're safe for now" said Joanna as she gave a hug to Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at Matt. His look was as cold as ice and Jonathan only grinned to him.

"So…it seems that you aren't brother and sister after all" commented Matt.

End of chapter 12

Okay…some notes about this chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of action. I planned something really cool for this chapter but this cool stuff will only happen next chapter. Even if it can sounds boring sometimes, I didn't wanted to skip the talking scene to put action or a few things would have been incomprehensible. (sigh) Chapters are always 10 times longer than I thought it would be.

Also…for the one who don't understand why Jonathan has a sweater with a kangaroo on a beach, I'll explain. In 2 days, two times I saw a kangaroo on a beach of Australia. One time it was in an episode of South Park (who knows maybe that you already see it) where Russell Crowe went in Australia and there was his friend the wallaby waiting for him on the beach. The day after, I saw a publicity to encourage people to visit Australia…and there was a picture of a real kangaroo on a sunny beach. Is it supposed to be a cliché or something? This is why I put a kangaroo on a beach on Jon's sweater :)

Also…I know that the idea of going in Australia wasn't original. More accurately, I'm the 3rd one to use this idea…the two authors who used this are: Peachrocks for the story 'The events before Perfect Dark' and Esteban T. Rodriguez for 'Bullets Are A Girl's Best Friend…two fics that I read and apreciated a lot (thumbs up) so I suggest you to continue your sequels OR BEWARE!!!!

For the 'song of begging for reviews', I decided to not sing it. It would be real suicide. I cannot use my radio either cause it was destroyed (looks at Mel that is running for his life and Jeffrey who pursue him with his chainsaw) so I hired someone you will love (evil grin)

The juicy fruit guy appears with his guitar and begin to play the legendary song 'Review please'

Mmm...I wonder what will happen to him this time...


	13. Madness

Chapter 13 : Madness

"Wait a minute. Would it be safe to use a CI communicator? I lost mine in the last mission…maybe that Datadyne could intercept our conversation" commented Jonathan.

"Don't worry Jon, your CI communicator had been deactivated from the CI network since a good period of time. Anyway I don't think that the phone is less risky" replied Joanna as she tried to make a contact with Carrington. He quickly answered.

"Yes"

"Carrington, this is Joanna"

"Oh, did you meet Matthew?" asked Carrington.

"Yes, we called you because we encountered a small problem" answered Joanna.

"What's wrong?"

"Hum, for an unknown reason, Jon had a sudden and very violent headache"

"Mmm…maybe that it has a link with the unknown substance that was injected to Jonathan. Is he alright now?" asked Carrington.

"Yes, it disappeard very quickly. Could it be dangerous?" asked Joanna anxiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea. For now, it's better for you to stay to your current location but if this kind of headache reappear, don't hesitate to call me. I'll talk about this to Sarah, so don't be surprised if she tries to call you to have further information.

"Okay, I'll keep my CI communicator near"

"Good. Don't forget to be careful and most important of all, do not ever let Jonathan alone. I didn't send 2 people to protect him for nothing. Carrington out"

"Did he say something important?" asked Jonathan.

"…Not really…just to be really careful" answered Joanna with a strange tone.

"…Oh…Is there something wrong Jo?" asked Jonathan.

"…No…everything's fine Jon" responded Joanna with a sigh.

"If you say so…"

"So…hum…What are we supposed to do now?" asked Matt.

"…The time difference makes me feel very tired…maybe that we could relax today and visit the city tomorrow" suggested Joanna.

"Good idea!' replied Jon with an enthusiasmic tone.

"Okay then…I'll be in my room if you need me" replied Matt with a bored tone.

"What's the number of your room?" asked Jonathan.

"No need to know. Look, it's just next to yours and it's linked to yours" said as he pointed the door that linked Jo and Jon's room to Matt's room.

"Fine"

Matt left and went in his room. Joanna looked at him leave and sighed again.

"Are you sure you're okay Joanna? You look sad…" asked Jonathan.

"I already told you I'm fine!" replied Joanna with an irritated tone.

"Don't try to fool me, I know that there's something wrong" retorted Jonathan.

"…"

"Why don't you want to tell me? You can trust me and you know it"

"…Don't worry Jon. I'm probably just tired because of the time difference. I'll take rest and I'll probably be okay after" answered Joanna with a depressed tone.

"Okay…take care of yourself darling. I must buy a few things. I'll be right back" said Jonathan with a slight smile.

"Wait a minute, Carrington doesn't want you to go anywhere alone. If you want to go somewhere, I'll go with you" replied Joanna.

"It's alright Jo. I just want to go to the shop of the hotel to the first floor. It couldn't be really dangerous. No, you shouldn't come only for that. Take rest, you need it" replied Jonathan with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Joanna.

"Yep!"

"Fine…do what you want…but don't forget to use your false name this time" retorted Joanna with an annoyed tone.

"Err…yeah! Sure!"

Jonathan left the room and closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself. Joanna probably thought that he was the kind of dumbass who could have forgotten. He checked in his mini-electronic agenda. He was sure of it. Today was Joanna's birthday. Jonathan's smile grew even bigger. She will really be happy when she'll see him come back… Meanwhile, Matt used the door that linked his room to Jo and Jon's room to enter while Jonathan wasn't there. Joanna looked at him with a surprised gaze.

"What are you doing here?" asked Joanna.

"I know that there's something wrong with you and I bet that it has a something to do with him" answered Matt.

"What!? Why do you want to know this? And why are caring about this anyway?" asked Joanna.

"It's obvious this Jonathan really don't know how to make a woman happy. When your lover is sad, you're supposed to take care of her…not letting her all alone in her room. And most important of all, you must absolutely not forget the birthday of your girlfriend" responded Matt with an enticing smile.

"How…how did you know it was my birthday?" asked Joanna with a surprised and happy tone and the same time.

"I have my secrets…but I really don't know how the boyfriend of a woman such as you could forget her birthday like this…how sad…" answered Matt with the same kind of smile.

"Well…at least someone remembered my birthday" commented Joanna with a smile. She never noticed how Matt has wonderful blue eyes before.

"You deserve more than that…"

"Don't talk like this…maybe that he just wanted to hide that he was going to buy me a gift or something. Yes…this is probably what he's doing right now" replied Joanna with a reassured smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure of this. You know…before I left…Velvet told me something terrible about Jonathan…Do you wanna hear what she told me?" asked Matt with a falsely worried tone…although this tone was truly convincing.

"Wha-what? What did she say?" asked Joanna worriedly.

…………………………………………………………

"Joanna is really going to be happy when she'll see what I'm carrying" Jonathan thought to himself.

He was carrying a really big bunch of flowers with him. In fact, he bought the most expensive he could find and he also reserved a table to the most expensive restaurant of the hotel. Of course, his gift wasn't really original but he was sure that Joanna was going to be happy. He never met any woman in his life who hated to have such flowers and a dinner with her lover…In truth, he wasn't sure of what he could buy to Joanna. She was quite a tomboy some times. He barely saw her wear jewels so he was scared to buy her one. He was sure the awesome classic he chose was better. Anyway he was better not going out from the hotel…for his own security. And maybe that if he has the courage and that Joanna is unusually in a good mood, he actually _could_ ask her…

…………………………………………………………

Jonathan went out from the elevator and happily walked through the corridors. He arrived in front of his room, took a deep breath and opened the door. He was surprised to see that Joanna wasn't in the bed. Jon guessed that she was probably taking a shower of something.

"Joanna! I'm here darling!" said Jonathan with a cheerful tone.

No one answered.

"Joanna?" said Jon with a worried tone.

No response. Jonathan began to worry. Then he noticed that the door that was leading to Matt's room was opened. He slowly entered the room and heard noises coming from Matt's bedroom. Jon's right hand clenched on the bunch of flowers he was carrying. His smile faded…it couldn't be. He slowly, and VERY discreetly aproached the door of Matt's bedroom. He slowly opened it, shot a glance inside the chamber and even more slowly closed it. His gaze was empty. He left Matt's room, entered in his own room, and he didn't he understood why, he took his magnum. The terrible and violent headache hunted him again. He squeezed his eyes in pain. However, this time, he didn't returned to normal after a few seconds. When he reopened his eyes, something was wrong…horribly wrong. Through his eyes, madness was flowing. He opened the door of his room, carrying his magnum and the bunch of flowers, and left his room…and the 15th floor…and the hotel…

…………………………………………………………………..

When Jonathan woke up, he was lying on one of the most well known beach of Sydney; Bondi. He noticed he wasn't holding the bunch of flower anymore…but he was still holding his magnum. Jon began to worry; he didn't remembered a single thing of what happened after he saw Joanna deliberately cheat on him. He put away his magnum and hardly stood up. He searched for something in his pocket and took it. It was a small velvet box. He took the ring that was in it and looked at it one last time. The symbol of all the love he had for Joanna was shattered into piece. He couldn't see it anymore. Even if he knew that he was maybe going to regret it sooner or later, he aproached the beach and threw it the further he could in the ocean. It was now sunset. He looked at the Sydney Opera House being beamed by the rays of the dying sun. In a normal state, he would probably admired it but he just couldn't… the only thing he would be able to look at right now was a beer. He knew that he could be in danger right now and that he should worry more about what he did and that he can't remember but he didn't give a damn about it. Good thing if he was killed, maybe that Joanna will feel guilty after…

……………………………………………………………………

Jonathan opened the door of a bar and sat at the counter. The barman looked at him.

"What do you want?" asked the barman.

"…Beer…"

"Well you're at the good place mate" answered the barman.

Jonathan looked at the TV, it looks like it was the time for the news.

"Today at the news: Slaughter at Sydney"

The barman gave a beer to Jonathan and looked curiously at the TV.

"…Unfortunately, all the victims of this serial killer were truly dead. Five people were killed by what we expect to be the same person. For the one who just opened their TV, a pile of 5 dead corpses had been found in an alley of Sydney. All those 5 people were killed by the same weapon; they were all shot by a DY-357 magnum. For an unknown reason, there was a bunch of flowers on top of the pile of dead corpses A few people saw the killer. Let's listen to one of those people…"

The camera showed someone but his or her face was censored.

"He was so scary! His frenzy gaze gave me the creeps! I'll never dare to go out from my home until this psycho is captured and killed!" said the person.

The discussion with the person ended and they showed the news reader again.

"Fortunately, one of the people who saw this monster took a picture of him. Here is his picture. If you saw someone who looks like this man, please contact the police" said the news reader.

The barman just froze when he saw the face of the client in front of him

"Man! It's you!" exclaimed the barman as he turned back

When the barman looked at the direction Jonathan was supposed to be, he noticed he had already left in a run...

Even if he truly didn't wanted to see Joanna or Matt again, Jon hadn't any choices. He ran in the direction of his hotel the quickest he could. He needed to hide before the police capture him.

"How…how did it happened? Why did I do this?" asked Jonathan to himself.

He didn't knew. The only thing he knew is that his dream that was his vacation with Joanna transformed into a terrible nightmare…

End of TERRIBLE chapter 13

PLEASE!!!!!!!! Don't kill me!!! I apologize! Je m'excuse! Gomen no sai! I know that this chapter is incredibly short, that I was incredibly NOT nice and that Joanna was really a bitch to cheat on Jon just like that! But I warned you! I truly remember telling you that I thought that the relationship between Jo and Jon was boring! I wanted to spice it up(evil grin) But I warned you!! I cannot return from the dead like Carrington so you better spare my life if you wish to see what will happen next! And now I guess that you finally understand a bit the title of this story…I was supposed to put the mad Jonathan before but for some reason I didn't make it…I was even thinking about changing the title but I didn't find any better title so I kept it like this… As for the reason of why a chapter so short…it's because I wanted to post something before going back to school and you know, time is running out very quickly so this was the longest I could write. I don't know when I'll update. If I receive too much letters written with blood I might kick my own ass to update more quickly (Did you already tried to kick your own ass? I tell you it's really not easy!…well…for me…)

Peachrocks: (Cristalina looks at what is left of the juicy fruit guy)

"Oh man…I'm really not happy. I was forced to write an evil chapter and now the juicy fruit guy is dead…"

(Jeffrey desperately tries to hide) (Cristalina smirks…that means she probably got an idea to seek revenge. She took out a computer from nowhere and tap something)

"Shit…what is she doing…" ponder Jeffrey.

(Suddenly a shadow figure appears behind Jeffrey. He takes out his goaler mask to check who's there but when he saw who was behind him he let his chainsaw fall on the ground and begins to run)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!"

"COME BACK HERE, BRAT!!! MORE! NEED MORE SOULS!!!!!!!"

(Cristalina smirk evilly as she looks at Nightmare (from soul calibur 2) she summoned to take care of Jeffrey. Meanwhile, Mel tries to escape discreetly)

"Wait a minute, you'll have to pay me back the price of my beloved radio if you wanna wake up alive tomorrow" says Cristalina.

"Umm…okay then…how much" asks Mel with an innocent tone"

"200$"

"What!!? 200$ for this old junk!!"

"Yep. And don't talk like that about my radio!"

"Okay then…" answers Mel as he take out his wallet and gives 200$ and leaves in a run.

(Cristalina notices a small message on top of the 200$)

Dear Crista,

When someone gives you money, think about checking if it is real cash before letting the person flee.

From Crista

(Critalina notices it's monopoly cash) Cristalina: ):-(

Phew…this was pretty long…Anyway…Yeah, I agree. There isn't a big difference between England's summer and Australia's winter (Strange to say but true) But I guess that when you expect temperatures like 30 degrees (like Jon expected), I guess that something like 15-20 degrees isn't really hot. O o Beach during winter? You can do that? Is the water hot enough for that? Oh well…Erm…Yeah, so reckless I am sometimes…I forgot about the thing that they were supposed to have false identities…so I just make like it was actually Jonathan who forgot hehe…Damn that's not the first time I do mistakes like that…I'm really not organized enough for this story. For 10 things, I was doing a plan for each chapter…I guess I should do this and stop to always improvise. Oh and can we see the Sydney Opera Center from Bondi? I guess not but I thought it would be more dramatic :) As for Matt, well…I didn't planned Matt to be an evil character…just a character who piss the readers and the author off (lol)

Dark-pheonix-lx : :) I'm glad you apreciate my stories! Well…I hope this chapter (quite unusual) didn't scared you too much hehe…but for an unknown reason, I thought that 10 things was better than this one…but maybe I'm just imagining it :)

Fan Fiction Enjoyer: Haha! Je surprise que tu aies trouvé que le chapitre 12 était drôle! J'ai pas vraiment rit quand je l'ai écrit mais j'imagine que c'est peut-être moi qui n'ai pas assez le sens de l'humour :S Mais sincèrement, j'avais pas prévu que le bizarre de mal de tête de Jon soit drôle O o

Ouais on peut dire que la joke de John Smith c'est comme le John Smith de Pocahontas mais je sais pas si tu le savais, mais la plupart des gens 'croche' et anglophone qui veule garder l'anonyma utilise ce nom. Le meilleur exemple que je pourrait te donner c'est M. Smith de la matrice :) 'Smith' et 'John' sont des noms excessivement courant…c'est probablement pour ça qu'ils sont souvent utilisé comme pseudo… Mais en tk j'imagine que t'as pas vraiment rit en lisant ce chapitre là…n'est-ce pas??? O o Sinon moi je comprend vraiment pu rien (lol)

Fantasy Chick3435 : Thanks to you, the juicy fruit guy didn't felt all the pain that being ripped apart by a chainsaw would have brought! Lol! You knocked him out before! It's cool you thought that this last chapter was funny :) But I guess that you didn't laughed too much when you read this chapter… (looks fearfully at Fantasy Chick3435) Please don't kill me for that! I know you're a Jo/Jon fan like me but I absolutely had to do something dramatic! It begans to be too much 'always fluffyness when Jon and Jo are alone' I needed to innovate or the Jo/Jon fan would soon or later begin to be bored to always see the same type of cute scene. It's too easy if you understand what I mean…What will happen now? I'll let you see ;)

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	14. Soulless

Disclaimer : I don't own anything…and bla bla bla…and you know what I mean…

A/N: Here I come again! After the depressing story I wrote (sing 4 absolution), here is a chapter as funny as this story!!! (for the thick people, I was just sarcastic)

Take note that this chapter might be a bit more complicated that what I usually do. The beginning of this chapter happens at the same time as chapter 13, but it's with Joanna point of view.

Chapter 14: Soulless

"Jonathan cheated on you" replied Matt.

"What?! Jonathan? But with who?!" asked Joanna.

"…Velvet…"

"…"

"Are you alright Joanna…You look like you're going to explode…" commented Matt.

"…"

"Joanna?"

"YOU STUPID" shouted Joanna as she slapped Matt.

"Hey! What was that for???"

"For making this stupid joke" retorted Joanna.

"But…it's true!"

"Do you really think I could believe such kind of jokes?! Of course not! Jonathan and Velvet together are like water and fire! Velvet is always up for partying and Jonathan is so…well…he had absolutely no life before we got together! And let's not forget that Velvet already told me a few times that she never understood why I was with him…"

"…Oh…then she made fun of me…"

"I don't think so. Velvet wouldn't tell you to make those kind of jokes. I guess you're only trying to make Jon and me break up so you think that I would be stupid enough to be interested by YOU?!"

"Come on…I saw the look you made me when I told you that I remembered your birthday…", replied Matt with an enticing smile.

"Mmph…Okay you have handsome eyes and a pretty butt…"

"Aww so…"

"But you're so stupid!! Do you really think I would be impressed by someone like you!! You know I dated with hundreds of pretty guy but for some reason…they were only interested in what I have…and not what I am. They were thinking I was a kind of trophee they would be able to show to all their friends!", exclaimed Joanna.

"But I didn't wanted to…"

"Shut up! You're lying! Why would you come to our room ONLY when Jonathan is gone if you weren't interested by me?!"

"…I…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you" answered Matt with a sorry look, althought we don't know if he was really sorry.

"All those bastards who agreed to date with me because of my ass and my tits were also sorry when I caught them with other girls who were younger and had a bigger ass and bigger tits than me!" retorted Joanna.

"Wha!? You mean all the boyfriends you had cheated on you?" asked Matt with an amazed tone.

"A big part of them. It seems that I was too clever for them!" replied Joanna with a sarcastic tone.

"The way you're talking…all the handsome men in this world are ultra-superficial, freaking pervert and without any brain…Sorry to tell you it's not the case. Did you date with an entire football team (A/N: american football) or what?!" asked Matt who began to be a bit pissed off.

"…I…where I met my ex boyfriends isn't of your concern", retorted Joanna who blushed slightly.

"Aww so mysterious! Every words you say make me want to learn more about you…" commented Matt as he aproached her with a grin.

"Get lost you stupid…Will you ever learn? I don't want to waste my time with you" replied Joanna with a bored tone.

"I know what is the origin of this pissed off attitude of yours…You cannot bear the fact that you never met the man of your life…"

"What!?"

"Don't try to hide the truth. This…Jonathan…is only a consolation prize…" Matt said as he aproached her even more.

"What are you talking about?! I'm…"

"Of course, you think that Jonathan is really nice with you…but you aren't attracted by him at all…"

"You stupid! It's not because he isn't as obsessive as you about his apearance that…"

"Then why are you so picky with the way he's looking? You're forcing him to wear the clothes you want, can't bear when his hair when it's messy and…"

"Shut it! It has nothing to do with what you're talking about!" interrupted Joanna.

"Stop lying Joanna. You're forcing him to be sooo caring because when he's wearing his sweater, dirty hair and not shaved like he was before he began to date with you, you're thoroughly disgusted", retorted Matt with a smirk.

Joanna didn't said anything. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth were shaped as a "O". She couldn't believe what he just say…what he _dared_ to say. Then his enticing smile returned. Now he was very near from her…

"Come on…those last words overwhelmed you only because you never realized it was the truth before…"

"…"

"Let me show you the taste of true love…Joanna…" whispered Matt.

Then he put his two hands on her cheek and kissed her passionately. Joanna froze for a few seconds (the time to realize what was happening) and violently pushed him back…so violently that he fell on the floor. Joanna took the opportunity to kick him a few time in the ribs.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

"Stop that I'm sor…"

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" shouted Joanna in her fury.

Matt hardly stood up and looked at her with an almost scared tone.

"Look Joanna I'm sorry"

"GO AWAY !"

"But…"

"**SCRAM!!!"** shouted Joanna in an inhuman rage.

Matt didn't said anything else and quickly left the room…he probably feared to receive some other punches or kicks in the ribs. He prefer not to think about what she's going to tell Jonathan when he'll be back.

Joanna looked at him leave the room. Her hands were trembling. She couldn't believe what happened…Joanna began to feel hysterical. What was she going to say to Jonathan?! She'll never be able to hide this?! And anyway she didn't wanted to hide such things! But Jonathan couldn't be angry! She was against everything that happened after all…

"I guess a long shower could help me to clear my mind" Joanna told to herself.

………………………………………………

Joanna quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. She signed when she saw that Jonathan wasn't back yet. She looked at his magnum on the table… Something was hunting her mind…she wasn't sure she would be able to trust Matt anymore. Was he employed to make her and Jonathan broke up or something? Then Joanna noticed there wasn't any noises coming from Matt's room. She decided she was going to take a look to see if he was here. She discreetly opened the door connecting to his room.

"…Matthew?" she asked almost in a whisper.

There wasn't any responses. She smiled to herself…he wasn't there.

"Excellent…I'll be able to make my little…investigation.

She quickly found his bedroom and began to search for something…anything that would proove he is a traitor of some kind. There was something really wrong with him. Carrington wouldn't send someone like him to help them. Joanna thought that this man probably killed the real Matthew and tried to make them believe he was the real one. To Joanna's disappointment, she hadn't found anything, then she heard someone open a door…and then she heard footsteps in Matt's apartment.

"Damn, he's already back" whispered Joanna.

She didn't knew what to do. The only thing she could do now was to find a place to hide. To her great misfortune, she didn't saw the shoe that was lying on the floor. She bumped into it and fell on the floor.

"Shit! He probably heard me!" murmured Joanna.

The footsteps aproached the room. There wasn't any time left. Joanna quickly hid herself under Matt's bed. The person slowly opened the door. Joanna stopped to breath. Why wasn't the person entering the room? Then she heard that the door was shut and she heard the footsteps walk away…toward her room.

"Oh no…I guess he's probably searching for me right now" whispered Joanna as she stood up.

To her great amazement, she couldn't hear anything else…like the person had left the room. Then her thoughts were confirmed…she heard the door of her room being opened and closed. The person was gone. She carefully opened the door of her room and saw there wasn't anyone…just like she thought. But… even if there wasn't any intruder left in her room, she let out a gasp of surprise. Jonathan's gun wasn't on the table anymore…

"Oh my…did Matt stole the gun?" Joanna asked to herself.

She mentally answered to herself. It was impossible. Matt doesn't have the key to enter her room…And after what happened between them, she was sure he wouldn't dare to enter her room in any way even if he could. But who else could it be? Could it be…

"Jonathan?"

………………………………………………

After a few minutes, Matt went back from his walk and entered his room. Joanna was waiting for him in front of the door…with a cold gaze. He looked very surprised to see her there.

"What the…What are doing here?" asked Matt.

"Jon's magnum…where did you put it?" asked Joanna coldly.

"What are you talking about? I never touched to your boyfriend's gun. I went for a walk…that's all" answered Matthew.

"Then where's Jon's gun? And tell me who entered my and your room a few minutes ago"

"A few minutes ago? Someone came here?"

"Yes, and this person stole Jon's gun. What I don't understand is that this person instantly entered the room…like he had the key or something…"

"Why are you searching so far to find an answer? It couldn't be anybody else than Jonathan" replied Matt.

"But…but why would he enter so discreetly? It's not like him to enter in a room like that! And why would he take his gun and leave so quickly?! He knows he doesn't have the right to go everywhere like this without anybody else!" exclaimed Joanna.

"I…don't know. But I guess we should make a contact with Carrington to report this. Maybe that he knows something we don't know about Jonathan" replied Matt.

"But…if Carrington know something new, that's sure he'll contact us!"

"Such question doesn't matter right now. We should contact Carrington "

"Yes, I'll use my CI communicator right away" replied Joanna who calmed down a bit.

As she took her CI communicator, it began to beep.

"That's what we call a good timing" commented Joanna.

She quickly opened her CI communicator. It wasn't Carrington who called her, it was Sarah.

"Joanna?"

"Yes?"

"Siegfried found information about the gun Jeffrey shot Jonathan with"

"And?"

"Bad news"

"Wh-what?!"

"I'm sad to tell you that this gun is in fact a new prototype of psychosis gun"

"Psy…chosis gun? Is it this kind of maian gun that makes your ennemies turn…"

"Yes, the kind of gun that makes its victim completely crazy. In fact, the victim thinks his friends are his ennemies…and then he tries to kill his own comrades…" explained Sarah.

"Oh no! That means…"

"Yes. Jonathan might try to kill you"

"But why hasn't he reacted before?" asked Joanna.

"This kind of psychosis gun has an effect a bit different than the old model. The substance in the bullets take more time to make an effect on the victim's brain. And the effect is more gradual than the older model but…"

"But?"

"But the effects of the substance are bigger. The person can hallucinate and also become paranoiac. And when the person is fully controlled by the substance, it takes a lot of time before the person regain his consciousness"

"How much time?" asked Joanna.

"It's a matter of months" answered Sarah.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"There's a way to cure him but before we need you to get back with him the soonest as possible. Hopefully you'll be back before the substance make an effect on him" answered Joanna.

"I think it's too late" replied Joanna.

"Too late? What do you mean?"

"He's out of the room…and probably of the hotel. The last time he came to our room he only took his magnum and he left" answered Joanna.

"Why did you let him all alone? Carrington told you he was better not going anywhere without you or Matt" replied Sarah.

"I know! But at first he told me he only wanted to buy a few things at the shop of the hotel, to the first floor. I wanted to go with him but he insisted to go alone…"

"Why did you listened to him? It wasn't safe to let him go…"

"I let him go because today is my birthday! I was sure he was going to buy me something so I didn't wanted to go with him"

"Then why didn't you asked Matt to go with him?"

"I…Sorry…I've been really stupid…I know I made a big mistake. I thought he would return 10 minutes later so I haven't been very careful…I'm sorry"

"It's too late to apologize. Now you have to find him before he goes on a carnage or something…"

"Okay, I promise we'll find him" replied Joanna with a worried tone.

"Good…"

"Joanna's o..."

"Wait…Good luck…Sarah's out"

Joanna looked at Matt with an overwhelmed gaze.

"I have bad news"

………………………………………………

(Back to when we were at the end of chap 13)

Jon ran the quickest he could to go back to the hotel. He knew that Joanna and Matt weren't going to betray him twice…they'll surely help him to get out of this mess even if they made fun of him earlier…Jonathan suddenly realized he wasn't running in the good direction…Then he tried to run in another direction, this time he was sure he wasn't wrong. Then he felt the same feeling as earlier…he wasn't running in the good way…He quickly understood that he completely lost all his orientation senses. He hadn't any idea where he was and he couldn't find which way he should go. He was trapped. How was he going to get out of this mess if he couldn't even remember where was his hotel? He stopped to run . Then he saw a park near. He slowly walked toward the park and sat on a bench in this peaceful place. He buried his face in his hands and waited for death to come. But death didn't come. Only a hand laid on his shoulder.

"You should be glad I finally found you. Come on, we need to get away from here" said Matt with a relieved tone.

"You bastard…"

"What?!"

"You stole me Joanna…you bastard" whispered Jonathan.

"Aww come on! We don't have the time to speak about this. And anyway she didn't wanted this to happen…"

"Yeah yeah…she didn't wanted this to happen but she didn't looked like she felt bad in the situation she was after all" commented Jonathan with an arrogant tone.

"Listen to me, that's not the time and the place to talk about this! We need to escape!" exclaimed Matt.

"I'll kill you…just like all the others" whispered Jonathan as he stood up and took out his gun.

"Oh no you won't!" retorted Matt as he quickly disarmed him and put Jon's hands behind his back.

"You stupid…will you just listen to a single word I say?! I don't know what you imagined between Joanna and me but I think you're angry for nothing…We'll explain everything to you as soon as we're safe" retorted Matt.

"Okay…do what you want…Anyway as soon as you won't be on your guards, I'll kill you" replied Jonathan with a dangerous tone.

………………………………………………………

Matt and Jonathan quickly got back at the hotel (and Matt forced Jon to wear a cap and sunglasses as he entered the hotel) and made a contact with Joanna. When she arrived to their room, she was overwhelmed to see that Jonathan seemed knocked out and tied to a chair.

"What the…"

"I haven't any other choices left. He was getting too aggressive" replied Matt.

"I see…so…Have you already made a contact with Carrington?"

"No"

"Why didn't you tell us before that you had CI communicator" asked Joanna.

"Carrington told me to only use it in case of emergencies so I didn't bothered to use it or talk about it before. Anyway…do you want me to contact him?"

"Yes, I guess he'll send Elvis to bring us home" commented Joanna.

Matt went aside to make the contact with Carrington. Meanwhile, Joanna looked sadly at Jonathan. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Jonathan?"

"What do you want…bitch…"

Joanna looked at him with a demoralized gaze. She knew he wasn't truly him right now but still…it hurt…

"Jon, why are saying such things?" asked Joanna.

"I thought that the answer was easy to guess…"

"Tell me why…"

"I saw you…cheat on me. I saw you fuck with that bastard…"

"WHAT?! Where did you see that that?? It never happened!" exclaimed Joanna.

"Now what…you're going to convince me it was all a hallucination? Stop making fun of me…agent dark"

Joanna prefered to not react as she heard the nickname he gave her…Now it was so obvious how this thing was working. The hallucinations Jonathan has are only things who would convince him to betray them. She had to find a way to fight against those hallucinations...She put her two hands on his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Jonathan…you know I would never do this…I would never cheat on you…because that would mean I'm not happy with you and it's not the case…"

"You're pathetic…"

"Listen to me, the thing Jeffrey shot you…has now an impact on you…You cannot see who are your true friends and your true ennemies anymore…"

"Indeed, I don't remember why I loved anymore" retorted Jonathan.

Joanna desperately tried to ignore that comment.

"Jonathan…trust me…I never loved Jeffrey and I never will" whispered Joanna as she looked deeply into his eyes…like she was searching for someone through him.

Then she kissed him tenderly…hoping he would awaken somehow. Joanna broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile full of hope. Jonathan looked at her straight in the eyes…His gaze was…very strange…like all the hatred was gone but the love hadn't came back yet. He looked empty…without any feelings…without any soul…

"I'm sorry Joanna…I'm sorry I have been so cruel" whispered Jonathan.

"It's…it's alright Jon…" replied Joanna with a relieved smile.

"Now…will you free me…it's…quite uncomfortable" asked Jon with a weak smile.

"Of course"

The first thing Jonathan did after Joanna untied him was to…smile at Joanna…a cynical smile…and then he violently punch her straight in the face…

End of chapter 14

Sorry to be so cruel and end it there…but I'm quite tired and the boost I had because of all the coca-cola I drank (only to keep me awake coz I really don't like this and that I don't drink coffee coz it's even worse) is gone. I guess I'm not suprising anyone with the fact that jon was only hallucinating during last chapter but anyway…Sorry I won't do personal answers today coz I'm too lazy. So yeah…thanks for reviewing :)


	15. Sadness

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the original characters and blah blah blah

A/N: Yes, the great Cristalina is back, bow low before your goddess (the author gets shot by a reader)

Chapter 15: Sadness

Joanna was completely caught off guard by this attack. The punch was so powerful that she fell on the floor. Jonathan violently kicked her in the stomach. Joanna simply tried to protect herself against him. She didn't even tried to fight back…she didn't wanted to. A few seconds later, the pain suddenly disappeared and the wounded woman saw her attacker fall on the floor, unconscious. Behind the now unconscious form of Jonathan was Matt, holding a tranquilizer.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you" commented Matt.

"I…he…I was s-sure he was"

"It's alright, I think you've been punished enough after all" said Matt as he noticed in which state Joanna currently was.

"He…he made me believe he was…back…" replied Joanna with a pained tone.

"I guess we should all stopto listento what he's saying…he's not in his normal state after all" concluded Matt.

"Yes…I suppose so…"

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Matt as he helped her to stand up.

"Y-yeah…I…think so" responded Joanna.

"Why haven't you tried to fight back?"

"I…didn't wanted to hurt him"

"Well…it's true that he doesn't have a single scratch…but I cannot say the same for you…"

Joanna slowly sat on the bed and looked at Jonathan with a saddened look. Matthew noticed her eyes were shiny…too shiny. A few crystalline tears fell down her eyes just before she buried her face in her hands and sobbed silently.

"Why…why are those things keep happening…" whispered Joanna between two sobs.

"Come on…don't cry like that…he's gonna be fine for sure when we'll be back to the CI" replied quietly Matt.

"Who cares?! Some other shitty things will happen after! I wonder what it'll be…Jonathan getting killed by Jeffrey or Carrington getting kidnapped or me getting raped another time" retorted Joanna.

"Getting raped another time?!"

"YES! THE ONLY THING WHO DIDN'T HAPPENED TO ME AND JONATHAN YET IS TO HAVE PEACE!" shouted Joanna.

"I…I'm sorry…I knew you have..err…dangerous lives…but I didn't knew you faced horror like that" responded Matt as he sat next to her.

"Yes…I…I don't think anything worse could happen to us….all the worst things already happened at least twice" replied Joanna as she brushed away her tears.

"No…not the worst…you or him could get killed"

"Well…I thought for a while that Jonathan was dead when he was stuck on the Skedar planet" retorted Joanna.

"Stuck on the Skedar planet? Man, there are things I don't know about you and him" murmured Matt to himself.

"Yes…it was one of the worst moment in my entire life" commented Joanna.

"…"

"Since I came back from the Skedar planet…it's like we are doomed…like an evil force of some kind will never stop harming us…"

"I think that…it's useless to look back at the bad things who happened…you should focus on the present and the future"

"Yes…you're right…"

"So now for the present…you need to recover from Jon's attack and after we'll find a way to get outta here without anyone noticing us"

"Come on, I'm not that injured by a few punches and kicks. I've already lived a lot worse" commented Joanna.

"Yes but you still look a bit stunned" retorted Matt

"Well…not anymore…" replied Joanna as she stood up.

"You're sure of that"

"Yes…I think that I just need to take a walk"

"No way! Don't you think you suffered enough! We don't know who will be waiting for you outside. An employee from O'Donnell or a Skedar could be waiting for you out there"

"O'Donnell has nothing to do with me…and I don't think that the Skedars will be stupid enough to send an assassin to kill me during the day so everyone can see how nice they are…let's not forget they're supposed to be some cute and inoffensive creature after all to O'Donnell's point of view" retorted Joanna.

"Okay then…I'll stay here with Jonathan…but don't tell me I haven't warned you if you get abducted"

…………………………………………………………

Joanna was walking at the exact same place where Jonathan stood up a few hours ago. She stared at the eternal waves as the cold breeze blew in her hair. She slowly approached the waves and walked along Bondi beach. The night had fallen since a while now. She looked at the moon for a few seconds and what she would call a crazy thought crossed her mind. She wanted to pray…pray for their safety…for everyone from her family and the CI to be alright. Suddenly, she noticed something that was shiny a bit further on the beach. She quickly approached the shiny object and noticed it was…a ring…an engagement ring to be more accurate. Joanna stared at it with amazement…the diamonds shone wonderfully under the moonlight. Was it supposed to be a sign of some kind? Or was there a woman somewhere in the city who was sad to have lost her ring?

"Should I keep it? Or should I give it to someone who's working on the beach?" asked Joanna to herself.

Joanna suddenly shivered and realized that it was now probably very late. She concluded that she was going to take a decision tomorrow as she put the ring on her pocket and went back to the hotel.

…………………………………………………………..

"Was it really necessary to give ourselves all this trouble? I mean…why couldn't we just leave in Sydney"

"The instructions I received were clear, the security in Sydney is now too high. It would be impossible for us to leave incognito like we did before" replied Matt.

"And we truly need to make ALL the way up to a deserted place ONLY to be sure no one will see some people disappear for an unknown reason"

"Yes…Elvis' ship can be in invisible mode but we can still hear the noise it produces and people will see us go in…to Carrington's point of view, it's too risky"

"Yeah, I knew that"

"Anyway we should stop for a sec…Jonathan will probably wake up very soon…we need to inject him more sedative before this happens…or you might receive another punch and look like a racoon hehe" replied Matt with a smirk.

"Very funny Mr Stupid" retorted Joanna with an annoyed as she looked her nasty black eye disdainfully.

After injecting Jonathan more sedative, they continued their long road for a few more hours. Nothing was said for a while…Matt seemed to understand that Joanna wasn't in a mood to be picked up. He'll be forced to execute his plan B. Pick up Velvet would probably be a lot easier.

"There we are" Matt said as he stopped the car.

"It's…here?" asked Joanna.

"Yes…it seems that it's the nearest place who is deserted enough to be able to leave without any trouble.

"I still think that it was useless to make all the way up there only to be sure to not be seen" commented Joanna.

"I wasn't the one who took this decision…If you wanna blubber…blubber to Carrington okay?"

"I'm not blubbering at all" retorted Joanna with an irritated tone.

"You know you're a pain since Jon punched you?" replied Matt

"And do you know you're a pain since the first time I saw you?" snapped Joanna back.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…at first you were almost fully seduced by my handsomeness" responded Matt with a proud tone.

"Oh…shut it would you"

"Oh…I think I know what's wrong" said Matt with a grin.

"…"

"You're not in a bad mood because of Jon…you're in a bad mood because you're PMS!!"

This comment was only responded by a snap behind the head.

"You guys will never learn…" whispered Joanna with a sign.

"Learn what?"

"Ah never mind…I'm gonna make a contact with Elvis" answered Joanna as she got out of the car and called Elvis with her CI communicator.

…………………………………………………

An hour later

"It's not nice to abandon your vehicle like that. You're literally polluting your planet" commented Elvis

"Yeah…sorry but it's not like we had the choice" retorted Matt.

"So Elvis, do you know what is Carrington's plan" asked Joanna.

"I'm not sure…he talked about infiltrating Datadyne for the 10th time and how dangerous it could be to infiltrate this place again…"

"Of course it is! Every employee in there saw me heaps of times…and their helipad is now probably under high security…it would be suicidal to…"

"In fact…I think he's planning to ask someone else than you Joanna…he talked about sending Velvet and a new recruit"

"Oh really? What is his or her name?" asked Joanna.

" I think it was…something like…Mattttioooo…I don't remember clearly…"

"Ah…he meant we wanted to send ME with Velvet…yahoo" commented Matt with a mischievous smile.

"And Carrington is trusting that fool?" asked Joanna with a sceptic tone.

"Well…I don't truly trust him either…don't you think he looks like he's in rut?" asked Elvis.

"WWWHAAAAAAAAT???????"

"Yes, he truly does!" replied Joanna while laughing.

"Oh and by the way…the CI came back in America"

"Why?"

"Carrington said that like that it would be easier for his…plan…and that anyway the CI is going to be proved innocent very soon with what he planned"

"And…we're like…going to return there…even if O'Donnell would give MILLIONS to get us?!"

"The US won't know itself you're there…he said we are going to hide for a while…he said he found the perfect spot…but "for our security", he refused to reveal which state we're going to be in"

"And if you don't know the state…how are we going to land at the right place?" asked Joanna while raising an eyebrow.

"I have a radar that is guiding me on the ship…it's really simple…I must reach the little shiny point on the map and…"

"Yeah yeah…we know how it works" interrupted Matt with an unhappy tone, probably upset about the "in rut thing"

Joanna shot a glance at the unconscious form of Jonathan at a corner of the ship…while unconscious like that…he just look like the same old Jonathan he usually is. Joanna hoped silently that everything was going to be fine…for a change…

………………………………………………

"Good to see you again Joanna, Elvis…and Matthew" greeted Carrington.

"Hi Mr Carrington…so…what's you plan?" asked Joanna as Matt and Elvis were trying desperately to bring Jonathan to the place that was supposed to be their new infirmary.

"Well…finally getting the antidote was easier than I thought" commented Carrington.

"Really?"

"Yes…a…person…brought it to us…because she wishes for us to forgive what she has done to Jonathan…"

"No…this can't be…" Joanna whispered

A door was opened and Jessica, the woman who threw Jonathan in jail, slowly entered to room.

"YOU! What do you want you bitch?!" asked furiously Joanna.

"I know…you have a lot reasons to hate me but I brought what you needed at the moment so you shouldn't make this kind of face" replied Jessica.

"Why are you doing this? And how did you knew we needed this antidote?" asked Joanna.

"Jeffrey told me what he had done to Jonathan with a proud tone. He's…not the same he was before…At first I wanted to help him, believing the old Jeffrey would suddenly come back but…it never happened. There is no point to help him…I knew what he was doing was completely wrong…I tried to make him understand how wrong his behaviour was…but he won't listen to me anymore. I've given up…and I thought you would be happy to not have to infiltrate Datadyne again" explained Jessica.

"So…since the beginning you're against what this freak is doing and only NOW you decide to help us?!"

"Yes…I'm sorry…I know how those things were…but I was afraid to disobey him. He was getting violent very often and…well, I'm bored to be with someone who only see me as a slave"

"So now you hope we're going to forgive you"

"Well…I had a doubt this antidote wouldn't be enough. But Carrington suggested me something and I'm willing to help"

"Yes yes, she'll be very useful to us…to help me to make my plan against O'Donnell even more deadly…but for now curing Jonathan is my first objective" commented Carrington.

"Yes, you're right Daniel" replied Joanna.

…………………………………………………………

"So Sarah, how much time will it takes?" asked Joanna.

"Mmmm…Around a few hours I would say. Don't worry Joanna, he will be fine" answered Sarah with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Sarah. I guess I'm better to go to the firing range than to wait here and worry for nothing" commented Joanna.

_A few hours later_

"Man…Jo. Your score isn't even worth bronze…What's wrong? Ah…got it…the punch you received was so powerful that you can see as well as before huh?" said Foster with a grin.

"…This is not funny at all, Foster" retorted Joanna with a cold tone

"Is it really silly Johnny who made you that? Man…I didn't knew he was able to punch like that"

"Shut up Foster! Don't you see that you make Joanna feel upset?!" retorted Velvet who entered the firing range.

"Hey, it was only a joke! Don't be upset about this Joanna!"

"Anyway…Jo, Jon is waking up. You can go see him if you feel like it" said Velvet.

"Okay…I shall go see him then" commented Joanna as she left the firing range. Velvet followed her.

"Velvet?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I should put some make up on my black eye? I mean, he probably won't be happy to see that after all"

"…I'm not sure about this Jo. Anyway Sarah told me that he's supposed to clearly remember everything that happened. And soon or later, he'll surely discover it"

"So…when he'll ask me if he is the responsible of this, I'll have to answer yes? Don't you think the memory of him punching me will distress him enough?"

"Come on…anyway it wasn't his fault. Hiding the truth won't solve anything" replied Velvet.

"I know Jon. He'll feel guilty even if it's not his fault. He'll say something like "Why did I wanted to go on vacation in such a state? Why haven't I bought you a present before?" or some things like that…"

"Don't worry Joanna. After all you'll be there to tell him he's stupid to have such a point of view" responded Velvet with a smile.

"Well…if you say so…" said Joanna with a sigh.

………………………………………………………

Joanna entered Jonathan's room. She did her best to smile to him but it was useless. His reply was only a weak smile and after he looked away. Joanna cursed to herself. She rarely saw him so sad.

"Hi Jon…so…how are you feeling" asked Joanna hesitantly.

"How could I be feeling good" questioned Jonathan while looking at the floor.

"Jon, please…it's not your fault. You don't have to feel like that"

"I…I'm sorry Joanna that you only received a black eye for your birthday" said Jonathan with an even more saddened tone.

"Don't worry for such silly things. The only thing that's important for me right now is to know that you're alright" answered Joanna.

"Jo…I know I couldn't control anything but…how could I not feel guilty. I still remember them…the frightened face they had…the shout of the little girl when I killed her mother…her shout growing even louder when I killed her brother…the tears she cried when I shot at her and that she didn't died instantly. Joanna …in the 5 people I killed…there was a mother with her two children…I killed them! I killed children Joanna! I KILLED THEM!" exclaimed Jonathan as he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh god Jon…" whispered Joanna as she embraced him.

"This fucking Jeffrey…I saved his life and in exchange he made me become a killer…" murmured Jonathan as he put his arms around Joanna.

It took Joanna around 10 seconds to realize that Jonathan was crying in her arms. It was the first time ever that he cried in front of her.

"Don't worry Jon…Jeffrey…is gonna die" whispered Joanna with a deadly tone.

End of chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. If you're following chemistyphysicsenriched math class, you probably understand me. Well, what to say? I'm an angst freak :P Anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed, I think I at least told you 50 times if not 100 times how much you're important to me :) Next chapter will be a HUGE flashback explaining some details that were a bit…blurred. It "shouldn't" take as much time as it took me for the next update.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!


	16. Ingredients to make a monster

Disclaimer : Is it of any use to tell you that Perfect Dark doesn't belong to me? Of course it is! Even if I told it 15 time before, I'm sure you ALL forgot! (sarcasm detector: BOOM!)

Chapter 16: Ingredients to make a monster

It took Joanna around 10 seconds to realize that Jonathan was crying in her arms. It was the first time he ever he cried in front of her.

_"Don't worry Jon…Jeffrey… is gonna die" whispered Joanna with a deadly tone. _

They stayed in each other arms for a truly incalculable amount of time. Jonathan was the first one to break the embrace. He rubbed his puffy eyes and looked at Joanna with a determined gaze.

"Joanna, could you do something for me?" asked Jon.

"Err…yes. Of course"

"Punch me"

"WHAT!"

"You've well heard Joanna. Punch me like I did…or I'll never stop feeling guilty"

"So…if I understand well…You want me to make you a black eye just like you did…"

"Yes, do it Jo…please" asked Jonathan with a begging tone.

"But…you were on the effect of this kind of nasty substance Jon! I couldn't do this like that!" exclaimed Joanna.

"So you say you lack of reasons to do it?"

"Yes…"

"Okay then…Jo, in truth you know…you could lose some weight, really. I mean, look at you! You've eaten too much chips of what? Or is it whipped cream or anything?…"

"Jon…stop that…" replied Joanna while rolling her eyes.

"And come on…you could make some effort while in bed…I mean, I've already slept with people far better than you for that…"

"Jonathan…"

"In fact, Heleny was the best. This was really crazy! I wonder where she could have learned so much positions and techniques…Jo, sorry to tell you that, but you're really not the best for shagging" continued Jonathan.

"Jon…I'll tell you a third time…Stop that" retorted Joanna with a dangerous tone.

"And let's not forget that Heleny had an awesome equipment. What was her size? I don't really remember…Was it C? Or maybe D? Oh yes, it was D. Jo, you could really do the same you know. With the technology we have these days, they can make you nice implants for a cheap price" said Jonathan with a smirk.

"…JONATHAN! Stop that! I WON'T punch you whatever you say" retorted Joanna who truly looked pissed off.

"I can pay the implants if you don't mind. And what's with those short hair? You're so flat and your hair are so short…I feel like I'm dating with a BOY! Come on Jo, make an effort!" continued Jonathan who was retaining his laughs.

"…"

"Oh and…I hope you don't mind for my next request…because…I mean…With all the dangers around I could die very soon without accomplishing my dreams…I mean, would you mind to be part of a threesome with Velvet. The 2 Dark sisters at the same time, so lovely!"

A few milliseconds later Joanna couldn't resist to the temptation to kick Jonathan in the nuts.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! NO JO! HIGHTER!"

"FINE YOU JERK!" replied Joanna as she punched him in the stomach.

"NO! ON THE EYE YOU STUPID! YOU DYED YOU HAIR IN RED BECAUSE YOU'RE PROBABLY NATURALLY A BLONDE LIKE VELVET!" shouted Jonathan while falling on the floor and laughing at the same time.

Joanna took Jonathan by the collar and brought him down on the wall. She gave him the sooooo desired punch on the eye.

"Jo…thank you" said Jon with a smile as he rubbed the place where Joanna punched him.

"You're welcome" said Joanna with a sarcastic smile.

Sarah rushed in the room and looked at both of them with a surprised look.

"Oh god…What the hell happened while I was gone?" asked Sarah as she took Jonathan by the arm and forced him to go back in his bed.

"He wanted me to punch him…I really couldn't resist after what he said" answered Joanna with an upset tone.

"Yes, and how grateful I am…but damn it…Did you had to punch that fiercely? And that often? It hurts" replied Jonathan as he rubbed his eye.

Sarah sighed with a slight smile as she looked at the couple who looked truly childish at the moment.

"You babies…Now I guess I'm better take a look at the places where she punched you to see if you are truly injured" said Sarah as she put plastic gloves.

"Yeah…now I'm sure I'm sterile" replied Jonathan with puppy dog eyes.

**"Agent Dark and agent Fraser, will you please meet Carrington to his office? I repeat because this is the damn rule…Agent Dark and agent Fraser, will you please meet Carrington to his office?…pathetic…they must probably be shagging again in a hidden corner of the CI" **said Suzan as she closed the interphone.

"Oh, I guess we should be going then" commented Joanna with a calmer tone.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to go alone. Jonathan need an examination" said Sarah.

"Is it really an emergency? I hope it's not because I kinda…played punching bags with him" replied Joanna.

"Haha, you might have slightly injured him but that's not the reason why I want to examine him now. I want to be sure everything is alright. He might have inner injuries in his body that we can't see without any examination" explained Sarah with her trademark warming smile.

"Okay then…I'll go alone…and Jon…do not EVER say things like you said before" said Joanna with a smirk.

"Don't worry Jo, I won't…and don't go think I was really thinking those things" said Jon with a grin.

………………………………………………………..

Inside Carrington's office 

"Ah, there you are miss Dark…But, where is Jonathan?" asked Carrington.

"He won't come for now…Sarah wants to make a check up on him…" answered Joanna.

"Fine…then we'll have no choice but to begin without him" commented Carrington.

Joanna then noticed Velvet, Nathaniel, Matt, Trent, Herbert and Jessica were also in the room.

"Couldn't we make this meeting a bit later to wait for Jon?" asked Joanna.

"I'm sorry Joanna, it's been already half an hour we're waiting for you to come…" answered Carrington with a sorry tone.

"Oh…sorry about that…then…What is this meeting about?" asked Joanna while slightly blushing.

"Please take a seat like the others. Jessica has important information she can tell us about Datadyne and president O'Donnell. But first of all, we must fulfill one of her request" explained Carrington.

"WHAT! WE must do something for HER! It's obvious you didn't see what she DARED to do to us!" exclaimed angrily Joanna.

"I don't own you anything miss Dark…Yes I harmed you…but I helped you a lot too. You have no idea how hard it would have been for you to send agents to infiltrate Datadyne again…Cassandra De Vries was expecting you to try to infiltrate her headquarters very soon and the security was extremely high. Not only miss De Vries' bodyguards were guarding the antidote. There are also elite forces of O'Donnell to replace all the elite guards who betrayed her for Trent. It would have been absolutely IMPOSSIBLE for you to get it without me…" explained Jessica.

" You see Joanna? Jessica isn't our enemy anymore. And her special request could help us at the same time. We wouldn't have Cassandra's right hand in our way anymore" said Carrington.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me we must deal with…"

"Yes…I would like you to capture Jeffrey Wallace" answered Jessica.

"Sorry to tell you that girl, but this Jeffrey-guy will probably not be easy to catch…Because he doesn't look like he's nicer than his mom after all…Just looking at her insane eyes was giving me the creeps" commented Trent.

"Don't speak of Samantha like this…she needed psychological help…something that she truly lacked" replied Herbert.

"HA! Like you were better!" retorted Trent.

"Mr Easton! For how long will you keep insulting people like that? This arrogant attitude won't solve anything!" exclaimed Jessica with an annoyed tone.

"You shouldn't speak girl…after all you and McGowan are the same after all…Both of you were in the EXACLTY SAME situation! You were the slave of your "lovers" because you "trusted them" …what a duo of losers" snapped Trent.

"Cool…it's just like we were in a live Jerry Springer show" commented Matt with a stupid smile.

"What is the scariest is that you're right" replied Velvet while rolling her eyes.

"No! You mean what is the coolest is that he's right" retorted Nathaniel with the same stupid smile as Matt.

"SILENCE! Those kind of games won't solve anything! Just let Jessica speak for god's sake!" exclaimed Carrington with an angry tone.

Everyone grew silent…No one ever remembered to have seen Carrington truly angry.

" Let me explain you why I wish to capture him…Jeffrey wasn't like that before…of course…he was a bit like he is now but he's currently far worst than usual. Around a year ago…he still had a good side you know…He truly changed…since we both got captured and were brought on the Skedar planet… there he of course was the main responsible of the massacre…that's after the bloodbath he caused that everything dramatically changed…it's horrible just to think about it…the impact of the substance they injected him was so big…"

"There's something I don't understand…Why is Jeffrey working for Datadyne even if they were the responsible of this terrible event who happened to you both?" asked Joanna.

"Datadyne…were responsible of this?" asked Jessica who suddenly grew very pale.

"Of course! You didn't knew about that? Datadyne captured human specimen and gave them to the Skedars. In exchange they were giving them new weaponry technologies" explained Joanna.

"Oh…my…god…I didn't knew that. I thought…the Skedars only captured us on their own…" responded Jessica.

"No…not really…They were too afraid of being seen by humans…They promised Datadyne to keep their existence a secret after Cassandra explained how terrible the impact would be if humans would learn about them…just like we said to the Maians" explained Carrington.

"This…changes a lot of things…I truly…didn't knew about that…"

"Not surprising after all…Cassandra must keep it secret with a big pleasure. Jeffrey and you were useful to her…she didn't wanted to lose such allies…"commented Carrington.

"Yes…everything's logical now…after all she knew about the fact that Jeffrey was a live experiment…"

"A live experiment? What do you mean?" asked Joanna.

"Let me explain you everything…Since Cassandra was fool enough to trust me…She told me everything about Jeffrey…She didn't minded about telling me because she was sure that if I would have repeated this to Jeffrey, he wouldn't have believed me at all…She was right…Coming from my mouth, this information sounded ridiculous to him…He thought I told him this because I wanted him to quit his job and become less workaholic like I accused him to be…"

"But tell us what she said! I'm truly curious. It's just like we were in a suspense movie or something" commented Matt with an intrigued tone.

"Matthew…This isn't a movie…it's reality" replied Carrington with a serious tone.

"I'll explain you…since the very beginning of Jeffrey's existence…" said Jessica.

(A/N: What's better than a flash back for this mmm? ;))

_30 years ago _

_"Dad…you realize how lucky you are…I never wanted of these babies and you know that…And you do realize that not everyone would have offered you her baby like this for such horrible purpose" commented Samantha with a sign. _

_"I know I know…this is why you'll be highly recompensed. And I'm not THAT cruel. The other baby will be adopted by the kind lady I talked to you about…" replied Mr De Vries, the leader of Datadyne at that time. _

_"Yes I know that…but…after you'll be done with those…experiments…If the twin is still alive…What will you do of him?" asked Samantha. _

_"I will give him in adoption…But if the experiments are successful just like I planned, he will certainly return to us…someday. I just wish the experiments will be successful…If it's the case…We'll be the creators of what a country as powerful as US always desired…the perfect soldier…Only born to kill and to die. Of course, we'll keep this secret from the nation…or some fools might protest and say we are cruel…but my colleagues of the US army will probably be pleased by such specimen…maybe that we'll even be able to get rid of the stupid…Maians with such soldiers…" explained her father. _

_"But don't you think it's useless efforts? I mean, if you only invent such killing machines to get rid of the Maians…who said the president won't try to make an alliance with the Maians? Then your effort will be in vain!" _

_"No…no my dear…If the president goes against me…he'll have to deal with my precious killing machine…and it will be so until a president finally agree to participate to my plan…I DON'T want those Maians to take the place of the…" _

_"Of the…Of the what?" asked Samantha with an annoyed tone. _

_"I can't tell you for now…but this is the reason why you and your sister live in such a comfort. We are rich because of this…reason…because they are providing us with essential…things…that makes our company so successful…But I can't tell you for now my dear…" _

_"You are worrying me dad…" _

_"Someday…you will understand…" _

_A few weeks later _

_"Take a deep breath and go on…Push!" exclaimed the doctor. _

_"AAARGH!" shouted Samantha with terrible pain. _

_"Congratulations, miss De Vries. __Your first son just came out…take a last deep breath and push again, his twin will be easier to come out" _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" _

_"Congratulations again miss De Vries, you are the mother of two very healthy young boys" said the doctor with a cheerful tone. _

_A nurse gave the twins to their mother…Samantha faked happiness as she took them in her arms. She truly didn't wanted to love them…because she knew she would never have the chance to take care of them…and anyway she couldn't care less…She never liked children…and liked even less the father of her children. Good thing she never told him he was the father of twins…she was sure he would do EVERYTHING to take care of them if he would have known…_

_A few days later… _

_"Go on Samantha. Give your two boys a name…before you leave them" said Mr De Vries. _

_"Fine…" _

_Samantha looked at the kids for a few seconds. She had already made her mind about their names…she just wanted to take a good look at them for the last time… _

_"This one will be…Jonathan…and I'm gonna call the one with the green eye…Jeffrey" said Samantha. _

_"This one with a brown eye and a green eye is indeed very special. I'm gonna take this one for my experiments. It'll give him an even more incredible profile…" replied Mr Devries with a smirk. _

_"If you say so…" responded Samantha with a saddened tone she tried to hide. _

I can't believe she never wanted to tell me I was the father of two kids…and even when she told me about the existence of Jonathan and Nathaniel, she still refused to talk to me about Jeffrey. I truly never heard about him before he was enrolled by Cassandra to replace me…" commented Herbert.

"It must be because she didn't even knew if he was alive or not…" concluded Jessica

"Indeed…she probably thought he was dead…because she lost her "normal" mental capacity before Cassandra heard about Jeffrey…" commented Joanna

"But…wasn't she the one who sent Jeffrey and Jessica on the skedar planet along with a bunch of other victims?" asked Velvet.

"I don't think so…she didn't even shot a glance to the specimen before sending them…If it would have been the case, we would have known Datadyne was behind this…but we just remembered being knocked out and when we woke up we were already imprisoned on the Skedar planet" explained Jessica.

"Anyway…go on with your story Jessica…I guess the experiments were successful weren't they? Or Jeffrey wouldn't be the cruel living being he is now…" asked Carrington

"Well…they weren't completely successful…Jeffrey didn't ended up as powerful as should have been. But his attitude was still the one Mr Devries hoped for…and they put within him a kind of "device" that programmed him to come back when Datadyne would call for him. It worked like a kind of…subliminal message in Jeffrey's mind…so he has been controlled to ask for a job to Datadyne without even knowing this was all supposed to happen…So his experiments were still successful in a way…but not as much as he hoped for…This was what Cassandra told me anyway" replied Jessica.

" But what happened after? I mean…Jon has been sent to Sally, the woman who took care of us but what happened with Jeffrey? He survived the experiment so why didn't they sent him at the same place as Jon and me?" asked Nathaniel.

"They didn't want Jeffrey to know he had a twin brother and later another brother…because they didn't knew how Jonathan and you would end up. They were afraid you were going to influence Jeffrey's mind. They were absolutely right to think so. Jonathan would have been to the CI and convinced Jeffrey about how evil Datadyne were. Then Datadyne would have made those experiments in vain…Jeffrey…even if he was more aggressive than what he was supposed to be…would have still grown into a suitable person…So he was adopted by a couple of England…and it was there that me met me…and then I began to have sympathy for him…because of all the terrible things he was living… from now on the things I tell are coming from my memories and not of Cassandra's knowledge

_9 years later, in London _

_Jessica tried to study hard for the multiplication exam she was going to have tomorrow. She was studying for so long that she fell asleep on her books…but she was suddenly woken up by shouts from a floor higher, since she was living in an apartment with her parents. _

_"Mom! Do something!" shouted a little boy. _

_"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! NEXT TIME I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA HAVE MORE THAN A LITTLE BRUISE!" shouted a man_

_"George! Stop it! It's not his fault!" exclaimed a woman. _

_"IF WE WOULD NEVER HAVE ADOPTED THIS LITTLE BASTARD, THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!" shouted back the man. _

_"George…please…" _

_Jessica then couldn't hear anything else. She went in the kitchen to see her mom to tell her what happened. As soon as her mom saw her come, she put her hands on her daughter's ears. She didn't wanted Jessica to hear anything else. The little girl then noticed that her father was calling the police. It took too much time for the police to come arrest the father living upstairs. Jessica didn't knew who was the boy who was living upstairs but she just wished he was alright… _

"Did Datadyne gave Jeffrey to a couple with a violent man on purpose?" asked Joanna.

"Yes, its proved that boys who lives with a violent father have more chances to get violent older" answered Jessica.

"This is so…sad… what has Jeffrey done to deserve such things?" asked Velvet.

"He got in a fight at school…I know this wasn't a reason for his father to get angry like that…he was just…naturally violent. He probably had psychological problems. Jeffrey and his adoptive mother stayed the victim of this man for a while…it's obvious the policemen were corrupted…because even if there was evident proves he was violent he only went in prison when he killed his wife. It was when Jeffrey was around 18, he had already tried to flee his home a few times before that…Of course the day after I heard about the fight when we were still 9, I asked him what happened and we quickly became friends because I was the only one who dared to speak to him nicely…even if he had behaviour problem sometimes" explained Jessica.

"And…at that time…you were able to talk to him without getting nearly killed like now?" asked Nathaniel.

"Yes…at that time I liked him…and loved him secretly…but I never dared to reveal it before he proved me he was feeling the same…This day…probably the nicest of my life…

"I'm sorry about your mom Jeffrey…I just wish I could do something to help…" 

_"Don't be sorry…it's not your fault Jessica…it's the fault of this mother fucker I already dared TO CALL FATHER!" exclaimed Jeffrey as he slammed his fist on the wall. _

_"Jeffrey…getting angry won't change anything…and you should know getting aggressive is not a good thing, look at your father" replied Jessica. _

_"Yeah…yeah you're right…But for some reason I can't help it…I hate myself…I'm always getting angry when I shouldn't…even angry with you sometimes…only because you're the one standing in front of me…" _

_"It's alright…I know you don't really mean it…" _

_"Yeah…at least you know that…" _

_"Listen Jeffrey, if I can do anything to help, tell me. I know you'll probably have difficulty at first…to live without the only family you ever had…" _

_"Yes…it might get hard…but not if you accept to help me in the way I would need…" _

_"Go on…tell me what you need, you know I'll be always there for you " _

_"Jessica…you're now the only one who's left for me…you're the only still alive who cares about me…and you're the only one still alive who means a lot to me.." said Jeffrey as he approached her and looked at her straight in the eyes. _

_"…Jeffrey…" _

_"Jessica, come with me…I don't wanna live in the apartment where my father killed my mom…I wanna forget everything from my past…Let's go live together Jessica" _

_"You…you mean only you…and me?" asked Jessica as she noticed her hands began to shake. _

_"Yes…I would be the happiest guy in the world if you accept, coz you are the most precious thing for me in the world" answered Jeffrey as he blushed and took her hands in his. _

_"…I…I'm not sure what to say…" _

_"You can refuse you know…because you probably don't feel the same as me" commented Jeffrey as he looked away with a saddened look. _

_"You…you mean you…No Jeffrey…I do feel the same as you…since my childhood…and I would also be the happiest woman in the world to go live with you" whispered Jessica to his hear. _

_Jeffrey looked back at her with a surprised and happy gaze at the same time. Their lips met for the first time and didn't left each other for what seemed to them like the eternity…_

"Aww…this is so SWEET!" exclaimed Velvet.

"Actually, I never thought someone like Jeffrey could talk this way…" commented Joanna with a puzzled tone.

"Yes…he already was like that…well…not like that 24 hours on 24 but he was still able to speak like that sometimes" replied Jessica with dreamy eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…now I understand why you want to save him…there's still hope to save him" commented Joanna.

"Yes, but for this I need a proof…that would truly convince him…Someone or something that would proof him that he's truly being controlled by Datadyne…then maybe he'll realize how wrong has been his behaviour since a few months…and will agree to be part of an examination…"

"Easy…let's make Cassandra spill the beans…she's truly easy to make collaborate. Just put her a gun on her temple and she'll say everything you want" replied Trent.

"You think so?" asked Jessica.

"Yes indeed, Cassandra is coward. She's probably only teaming up with the Skedars because they are the strongest side…" answered Herbert.

"Then it's settled. We'll use Cassandra to convince Jeffrey he's been the victim of manipulations. But we'll make more accurate plans tomorrow. For now you are all dismissed" concluded Carrington.

"Yay! I was really having a butt ache after sitting for so long on a seat" said Velvet as she stood up.

"Aww poor thing…Want me to mass it?" asked Matt with a grin.

"Errr…no thanks…I think I'll be fine" replied Velvet with a slightly scared gaze.

Someone then opened the door of Carrington's office, Jonathan entered the office.

"Hi everybody! Did I missed something?" asked Jon with a grin.

"Err…I'll explain you while we go back home" answered Joanna as she took his arm and brought him out of the office.

End of LONG chapter 16

God damnit…my…eyes…BURN! Lucky readers you are! I've been working on this for at least 4 HOURS IN A ROW! And now my eyes burn and are probably full of red veins…Well, a bit sorry about the HUGE original character part in this chapter but this was necessary for what is coming…and don't worry, the behaviour of Jeffrey was how he was acting before he went completely nuts…not after…So there isn't any chances he get all our of character because a "nicer side" was showed. He will still be the evil Jeffrey with his beloved chainsaw and goaler mask…

Peachrocks: Actually, I think you wouldn't have enough fingers and toes to count all the time I said how much reviews were important to me :P Unless you hide that you are in truth a kind of alien who got 50 fingers per hands and 42 toes by foot…And STOP WITH MY WAY OF NAGING PEOPLE! I have the copyright on the UPDATE SOON sentence you know :P

Esteban T.Rodriguez: Errr…what did you drank, or ate, or injected yourself when you thought about the eggplant man? Unless you were as tired as I am right now when you said this coz I feel like I could come out with something as random as the eggplant man….the cheese curds woman why not :P

Sorry guys about the absolutely insane answers to review…I stayed for too long in front of this computer I guess…and now I'm hallucinating a lot of things…really…

And I must say that I REALLY had not that much reviews to answer to, but I at least got some reviewers but you still know what I'm going to say now…

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


End file.
